Take Back The Stolen Time
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Summer Hanson: Friend to the Mystic Falls gang. She's lived seventeen years as a normal, human girl, but when she returns to Mystic Falls, she finds out about a world that she never thought existed. What happens when she finds out that she has connections with both the Salvatores, AND The Originals, and more importantly, what exactly is she? Elijah/OC. Starts at 2x07 -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know that I already have a Kol/OC story in progress, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! I love Elijah just as much as Kol. I just couldn't update my Kol story without getting this one started! I already have four chapters of this story completely written, but don't worry, I'm still very interested in my Kol story. But this is my latest Elijah/OC story! Review please!

Just a little hint about what my OC is: **SHE IS NOT A DOPPELGANGER.**

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**-TBTST-**

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart, we've landed," a middle aged woman says, shaking the young blonde passenger's shoulder, and the young girl next to her stirs before slowly opening her dark blue eyes. She blinks a few times before looking at the woman next to her, and giving her a small smile.

"Thank you," the woman says in a quiet voice, and she yawns before stretching her arms over her head. She stands and grabs her carry on bag from the overhead compartment, and moves into the isle to exit the plane. The young blonde exits the plane completely, and looks around a bit before looking at one of the flight attendants from the plane. "Excuse me," she says politely, and the woman looks at her.

"Yes?" the woman asks with a kind smile.

"Where's the baggage claim?" the girl asks, and the flight attendant points her in the right direction. The girl smiles in thanks and quickly finds the baggage claim, where she immediately sees her luggage. She picks her two blue pieces of luggage and looks around the crowd in the airport.

"Summer!" she hears a happy voice shout, and she turns in the direction of the voice and sees her mother running towards her. Summer smiles largely, and embraces her adopted mother, tightly when she reaches her.

"Hi, momma," Summer says.

"Did you have a good flight?" her mom, Allison, asks when she pulls away, and Summer nods.

"Yeah, it was fine. I slept through most of it," Summer says, and her mom nods before taking one of her bags.

"Well, lets go so we can get home," Allison says, smiling, and leads her daughter through the crowds in the airport. Once exiting the building, Summer spies the familiar Ford Focus, and she and her mother put her luggage in the trunk. The two females get into the car, and in no time they're on the road. "So, how was your dad?"

"Same as always," Summer says, simply.

"Did you have fun?" Allison asks, and Summer shrugs.

"I didn't really like the school up there, all of the kids were snotty rich kids, and dad was always busy," Summer says, watching the road through the windshield. "I just miss everyone here."

"Did you tell anyone that you're coming back?" Allison asks, looking at her daughter, and Summer shakes her head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Summer asks, looking at her mother quickly.

"Just Jenna, but I told her to keep it quiet," Allison says, and Summer nods a bit.

"Good," Summer says with a smile.

"How's Shelly?" Allison asks, sneering her ex husband's new wife's name with distaste.

"Still as intolerable as before," Summer laughs, after rolling her eyes. "She still talks to me like I'm five. One night, we had steak, and she tried to cut it for me."

"That woman," Allison scoffs, shaking her head. The rest of the drive is spent with idle chit chat between mother and daughter, and in no time, they're arriving in Mystic Falls. Allison pulls into the driveway, and Summer looks out the window at the large house. Summer's family isn't exactly rich, but with her father owning his own construction business, and her mother being a successful real estate agent, her family is pretty well off with money. Summer and her mother gets out of the car, grab Summer's bags, and go into the house where Summer is immediately greeted by her dog Lucky.

"Hey Lucky!" Summer says, leaning down and petting the Border Collie's black and white head.

"He's missed you a lot," Allison says, watching the scene after closing the front door. Allison and Summer make their way to Summer's old bedroom, and Summer sighs with a small smile when she enters the familiar room. "So when are you gonna go see Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to the Grill after I get done unpacking, if you don't mind," Summer says, looking at her mother, and Allison shakes her head.

"You should go now," Allison says, and Summer frowns a bit.

"Are… Are you sure?" Summer asks, and Allison nods.

"Just be back by seven. Movie and pizza night?" Allison asks, and Summer laughs.

"Well, it is Friday," Summer says, and hugs her mom. "Can I take the car?"

"Sure, just be careful," Allison says, and Summer nods before leaving her room with her mom following behind her. "Remember, seven o'clock," Allison calls, and Summer nods before taking the keys to the car out of the bowl by the door.

Summer walks out of the house, gets into the black car, and starts it up. She takes the familiar route to the Grill that will forever be burned into her memory, and in minutes, she arrives at the familiar establishment that she'd come to love over the years of living in her home town. She gets out of the car, locks it, and makes her way into the restaurant. She looks around a bit, searching for a familiar face, and she finds what she's looking for in the blonde haired, blue eyed face of Matt Donovan, one of her best friends from her childhood. She speed walks to him, and stands directly behind him as he talks with one of his fellow coworkers behind the bar.

"Matt," she whispers, and Matt turns around with a frown, until he sees who's behind him. Summer smiles as she sees his eyes light up.

"Oh my God, you've gotta be kidding me," he says, wrapping his arms around Summer's waist and lifting her off her feet. Summer laughs, and returns the embrace. "What the hell are you doing here, Summer?" Matt asks, with a smile.

"Jacksonville just wasn't for me," Summer says, pulling away. "So, I decided to come back!"

"That's great!" Matt exclaims, laughing. "Here, sit down, I'll get you something to drink."

"Soda?" Summer asks, smiling as she takes a seat at the bar, and Matt walks around to the other side.

"Dr. Pepper?" Matt asks, returning the happy smile, and Summer claps her hands together.

"You remember!" Summer says, and Matt laughs.

"You haven't been gone _that _long, Summer," Matt says, and Summer shrugs. She takes a drink of her soda when Matt sets it down in front of her.

"I haven't had Dr. Pepper in so long," Summer groans, taking another long drink from the glass.

"Oh, yeah, Shelly's one of those… No sugar, no carbs, no fat kind of eaters, right?" Matt asks, and Summer nods with an eye roll.

"She's only gotten worse, too," Summer says. "She has more rules about food than Caroline does about clothes."

"Damn," Matt says, shaking his head, and Summer nods.

"So, how've you been since we last talked?" Summer asks, curiously.

"Well, besides work, school, and bills, I've been alright," Matt says, and Summer nods.

"How about everyone else?" Summer asks, and Matt glances behind her.

"Well, if you want to ask Bonnie, she's right there," Matt says, pointing behind Summer, and she turns around quickly, immediately seeing her dark haired friend. Summer smiles, and remains in her seat, waiting for Bonnie to see her. After a few moments, Bonnie's dark eyes finally find Summer's blue ones, and Bonnie stares at her in shock. "Typical Bonnie," Matt mutters from behind Summer, making her laugh.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie nearly shrieks, running across the restaurant, and engulfing her taller friend in a hug. Summer returns the embrace with just as much enthusiasm as Bonnie, keeping the smile on her face. "Oh my God," Bonnie repeats, pulling away from Summer, shaking her head. "You're back!" Bonnie almost shouts.

"Yeah, for good!" Summer says, excitedly, and Bonnie squeals slightly before hugging her again.

"Elena and Caroline are totally gonna freak," Bonnie says, quickly taking out her cell phone. Summer watches with a smile as Bonnie texts Elena and Caroline. Bonnie puts her phone away when she's finished, and sits down next to Summer. "So what are you doing back?"

"I'll just explain when everyone gets here," Summer says, and Bonnie nods. After a couple of minutes of talking with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline burst through the doors of the Grill. Caroline draws the attention of everyone in the restaurant to them when she lets out a loud, excited shriek. "How did I know she would do that?" Summer asks, and Bonnie lets out a laugh. Summer stands when Elena and Caroline rush over to her, embracing her from both sides. Summer reaches behind her, and grabs Bonnie, pulling her into the hug, and all four of the girls laugh.

"Come on, you owe us an explanation," Caroline says, dragging Summer to an empty table with Elena and Bonnie following close behind. Summer takes a seat next to Caroline on the outside of the booth, and Elena sits across from her, with Bonnie sitting across from Caroline. "What are you doing back? Not that we're not happy about it."

"Well, I just missed you guys and mom so much," Summer says with a smile, and the girls smile back. "Plus… I couldn't stand to be in Jacksonville. The heat gets to you after a while."

"What about your dad?" Elena asks, and Summer shrugs.

"I actually didn't see him much. Most of my time there was spent with Shelly," Summer says, wrinkling her nose in annoyance, and she smiles when all three of her friends let out a simultaneous groan of similar annoyance.

"So are you back for good?" Bonnie asks, and Summer can see the hope in her friends' eyes.

"I'm totally back for good," Summer says, and Caroline squeals, pulling Summer into a side hug. Summer chuckles, and hugs her back before pulling away. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," she says, and slides out of the booth. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom, and takes care of her business, and walks back out. She makes her way back to the booth, while looking at her phone and accidentally bumps into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Summer says, before looking up at the man she bumped into.

"Annie?" he breathes, and Summer frowns up at him. The seemingly young man has light brown hair, and beautiful forest green eyes. Summer can't deny that the man is definitely handsome with his angular, chiseled features.

"Um… I'm sorry?" she asks, shaking her head a bit. Summer looks over when Elena is at her side.

"Great, I'm glad you two found each other. Stefan, this is my friend Summer, the one I've been telling you about," Elena says, smiling, and Stefan wears a look of deep confusion, before letting it morph into a pleasant smile. "Summer, this is my boyfriend, Stefan."

"Oh, so this is Stefan," Summer says, with a sly smirk. "Well, hi Stefan. I feel like I already know you from how much Elena's told me about you."

"I can say the same about you. Nice to finally meet you, Summer," Stefan says, politely.

"You too," Summer says, smiling politely at him.

"Summer!" Caroline demands from the booth, and Summer looks at her with wide eyes. "I haven't seen you for a year! Get back over here!"

"Glad to see that she hasn't changed," Summer mutters, making Elena laugh.

"Nope, same old Caroline," Elena says, and Summer sees something pass through Elena's eyes but she ignores it. "Is it okay if I catch up with you later, Stefan? I just want to spend a little bit more time with Summer."

"That's fine. Take as much time as you want," Stefan says, and Summer smiles when he kisses her on the cheek. He sends Summer another smile, before he walks away.

"You two are so cute," Summer says, and Elena blushes a bit before grabbing Summer's arm, and dragging her to the table.

**-TBTST-**

Later on, Elena shows up at the boarding house, and immediately finds Stefan standing in the living room with a serious look on his face.

"I got your text. Is everything okay?" Elena asks, and Stefan sighs.

"I need to show you something," Stefan says, and gestures for Elena to follow him. The two of them go to Stefan's room, and he shuts the door before going into his closet. He pulls out a small box and sets it on the desk in his room. He opens the box and pulls out an old photograph. He doesn't say a word as he hands it to Elena.

"Oh my God," Elena breathes. "That's… That's Summer… With Damon!"

"No, that's not Summer," Stefan says, frowning. "Her name was Joanna. She was Damon's best friend back in 1864."

"So… It's like me and Katherine," Elena frowns. "This is insane," Elena says, shaking her head. "So… Was Joanna a vampire, too?"

"No. Joanna was definitely human. My father used to put vervain in her tea when she'd come to visit when the town became suspicious of vampires," Stefan says.

"What happened to her?" Elena asks, and Stefan shakes his head.

"We don't know. She left Mystic Falls after she saw my father shoot Damon and I," Stefan says. "As far as I know, she lived a full life, and died."

"Should we tell Damon?" Elena asks.

"He's gonna find out either way. Mystic Falls isn't that big," Stefan says.

"Tell Damon what?" Damon asks, appearing in the doorway, making Elena jump. He smirks and walks forward, snatching the picture out of Elena's hand. Damon frowns as he looks at the picture. "Ah, Annie," Damon says.

"Yeah, Annie," Stefan says.

"What suddenly made you want to bring her up?" Damon asks, putting the picture down on the desk.

"Elena's friend Summer," Stefan says.

"The one you're always blabbering about?" Damon asks, looking at Elena, and Elena rolls her eyes at Damon.

"Elena's friend Summer… That looks exactly like Joanna," Stefan says, and Damon's eyes snap to Stefan.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon says, narrowing his eyes at Stefan, and Stefan shakes his head, and before they can blink, Damon blurs out of Stefan's room, and out of the boarding house.

**-TBTST-**

"I just love Leonardo DiCaprio," Allison sighs from next to her daughter while they watch Inception.

"Are you kidding me? Joseph Gordon-Levitt is so much hotter," Summer remarks, frowning at her mother.

"That's just what your young minded mentality wants you to think. You just don't see the complex sexiness that comes from mature men," Allison says, and Summer snorts out a laugh.

"Mom, seriously, you need help," Summer says, and Allison shoves her daughter playfully.

"Oh, be quiet and go let your dog inside," she says, and Summer rolls her eyes, before rising from the couch. She walks out the front door, and looks around a bit. "Lucky!" Summer calls, and whistles for the dog. She walks around the yard for a bit, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. "Lucky, come here boy!" she calls, turning her back to the street. Summer sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. She turns back around, and lets out a startled gasp when she sees a man standing directly behind her. She frowns, taking a few steps back as the man looks at her with several emotions passing through his eyes. Summer can't help but think that this man is undeniably handsome with his raven colored hair, and his stunning blue eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man says, smiling pleasantly at her.

"It's uh… It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be, you know… Standing directly behind me," Summer says, keeping a safe distance between herself and the strange, yet handsome man.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just walking by and I heard you calling for your… Dog?" he asks, and Summer nods a bit. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he says, and Summer frowns. "If you don't believe me you can always ask my brother. You've probably already met him… Stefan Salvatore?"

"Stefan? Elena's boyfriend?" Summer asks, the same frown still marring her pretty face.

"The very same," he says, smirking. "Damon Salvatore," Damon introduces himself, offering a hand to her.

"Um…," Summer starts, before smiling. "Summer Hanson," she says, taking a step towards Damon and shaking his hand.

"Summer," Damon says, as if he's testing the name out on his lips. "That's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thanks," Summer says, a small blush appearing on her pale cheeks. She turns around sharply when she hears the sound of a dog barking, and she sees Lucky running up to her. "There you are," Summer says, bending down a bit, and grasping onto the dog's collar. "Sorry, but I better get him inside."

"That's alright," Damon says. "I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Yeah, maybe," Summer says with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Summer," Damon says, watching as the blonde leads the black and white dog into the house, and shuts the front door behind her after giving Damon one last look.

**-TBTST-**

The next night, Summer sits in her bedroom, with her laptop computer resting on her bed, and she checks her e-mail. She looks at her phone when it vibrates with a text from Elena.

'_Are you busy?'_

'No,' Summer quickly replies, and in seconds, Elena sends her a text back.

'_Stefan and I broke up. Need some girl time.'_

'Getting the ice cream and slumbering supplies ready. Come on over,' Summer responds, frowning a bit. She quickly shuts her laptop and walks out of her bedroom. She goes downstairs to the kitchen where her mom sits, going over some paperwork.

"Momma, 'Lena's coming over," Summer says, going to the freezer and taking out the ice cream.

"Uh-oh. Ice cream. What happened?" Allison asks, looking at her daughter.

"Break up," Summer says, and Allison nods sympathetically.

"Poor girl. I know how that is," Allison says, and Summer nods. Summer and Allison look over when they hear the front door open, and Summer rolls her eyes when Lucky begins barking at the newcomer in the house. "I swear, that dog is ridiculous."

"Lucky! Enough!" Summer commands, walking out of the kitchen. She smiles a bit when she sees Elena, and she embraces her friend when she's within arm's reach. "Come on. Time for ice cream and re-bonding between the two of us. No drama, or boy talk tonight."

"Agreed."

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **Good enough for a first chapter? Let me know! Now, before you guys write this off as just another doppelganger story, I want to repeat that Summer is NOT a doppelganger. All will be explained soon.

**A collection has already been started on Polyvore for this story! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**ariah23: **Thank you for being the first reviewer! Woo-hoo! I'm glad you like the beginning of this story, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BritanyJean: **I'm glad you like the way I write for The Vampire Diaries! I love the show so much and I'm glad I can portray it well in my stories! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**musicluver246: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37: **This story starts at season 2 episode 7. So this chapter will take place during the Masquerade ball, and it will continue into season 2 episode 8, and will include Elijah! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SPEEDIE22: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Shannon the Original: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Tvdspnislife: **I'm glad you like it so far! You get to find out what Summer is in the next chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RockaRosalie: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

The next afternoon, Summer finds herself sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the Big Bang Theory on TV. She's interrupted when there's a knock at the front door, and she sighs when Lucky begins to bark while he trots to the door, wagging his tail excitedly. Summer gets up, goes to the door, and opens it, and she's surprised to see Matt standing on the doorstep.

"Hey," Summer says with a smile.

"Hey," Matt says, and Summer moves out of the way so that he can come inside. "Your mom changed the place, huh?"

"Yeah, we finished a few weeks before I left for Jacksonville," Summer says, and they move deeper into the house.

"So are you going to the masquerade ball tonight?" Matt asks, and Summer's eyes light up a bit.

"That is tonight, isn't it?" Summer asks, smiling. "Well, of course I will be. I haven't seen Tyler yet. I felt awful that I wasn't able to come back for Mayor Lockwood's funeral," she says, frowning a bit. "And I haven't seen Carol for a while either."

"Yeah, Tyler will be surprised to see you," Matt says, laughing a bit. "Listen, I don't have a date, and you obviously don't have a date since you didn't remember… Wanna go together?"

"Why, Mr. Donovan I would be honored," Summer says, with a smile.

Later that night, Summer stands in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom as she pulls her red dress on. She looks over when there's a knock at her bedroom door.

"Honey?" her mom calls. "Matt's here, are you ready?"

"Can you come in here for a minute, momma?" Summer asks, and Allison enters the room. "Can you zip me?"

"I love this dress on you. I still think you should have gone with the blue one though," Allison says, zipping up the dress.

"Then I couldn't wear my favorite mask," Summer says, gesturing to the black and red mask on her vanity table. Once the dress is zipped, Allison turns Summer around, and looks her over with a smile.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Allison says, and Summer smiles.

"Thanks, momma," Summer says, and puts on her mask. Allison takes Summer's hand and leads her downstairs where Matt stands waiting in his suit and mask, and he smiles when he sees Summer.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Summer asks.

"And you look beautiful, Summer," Matt says, and Summer curtsies dramatically.

"I'll be back later, momma," Summer says as she and Matt go to exit the house.

"Alright, honey, you two have fun," Allison says, watching them leave, and the two teenagers wave to her. Once outside, Matt leads Summer to his truck, and opens the passenger door for her.

"What a gentleman you're being tonight," Summer says with a grin, and Matt laughs. He shuts the door, and walks around to the other side of his truck, and gets in. The short ride to the Lockwood's home is spent in a comfortable silence, and once Matt parks the truck, and the two friends get out. Summer links her arm through Matt's and they walk into the decorated mansion. "I'm gonna go find Tyler. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," Matt says, smiling. Summer returns the smile before walking away. She searches for a while, and feels victorious when she finds Tyler talking with a girl she knows from school, Aimee. Aimee looks at her and smiles, and Summer puts a finger to her lips, gesturing for her to be quiet as she walks up behind Tyler. She reaches up, and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Summer whispers, with a smile. Tyler reaches up, and takes her hands off of his eyes and turns around, and he frowns when he faces her, before he smiles, shocked.

"Summer?" he asks, and Summer lifts her mask a bit with a beaming smile. Tyler laughs, and wraps his large arms around her, lifting her off of the floor. Summer laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How the hell have you been?" Tyler asks when he puts her back down onto her feet.

"Pretty good, actually," Summer says, nodding. "You?"

"Alright," Tyler says, shrugging. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. And you were the only one I didn't get to see!" Summer says, shaking her head.

"You should have texted me!" Tyler retorts, and Summer narrows her eyes at him slightly, before she shrugs a bit.

"You got me there," she says, and Tyler smirks victoriously at her. "I'm gonna go find Matt. I kind of left him alone, but I'll be back."

"You better!" Tyler calls after her as she leaves, and she throws him a wave over her shoulder. She goes back to where she left Matt and looks around a little bit before seeing him talking to Elena.

"Hey, Matt," Summer says. "Hey, Elena. I didn't know you were gonna be here. You look great," she says, smiling at her friend. Elena looks at her, seemingly in shock, before the look is wiped off of her face, and Elena smiles at her, but her smile seems a bit forced.

"Thanks. You do, too," Elena says, and Summer grins at her. "I'm gonna go get a drink. But I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Summer says, and Elena gives one last look at Matt, before walking away. Matt blinks a few times before looking down at Summer.

"Let's go find Tyler," he says, and Summer nods. Summer leads Matt back to where Tyler is, and they all stand around and chat for a while, before Matt suggests that they go to Tyler's late father's office.

"We really shouldn't," Tyler says, shaking his head.

"Come on, man. It's no big deal. We'll just go in there and have a drink," Matt says, and Tyler sighs, before gesturing for Matt, Summer, and Aimee to follow him. They all enter Tyler's father's office, and Tyler shuts the door.

"We're really not supposed to be in here," Tyler says.

"Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" Matt says, after taking a shot of liquor.

"Hey, I want a shot. Summer?" Aimee asks, and Summer shakes her head.

"Count me out," Summer says, and Tyler laughs.

"Yeah, Summer always gets the worst hangovers. It's actually pretty sad, but she's hilarious when she's drunk," Tyler says, and Summer sends him a mock glare. "You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this," Tyler says to Matt, and they take another shot.

"Okay, let's go party. Come on," Aimee says, putting on her mask, and Summer puts her own mask back on since she'd taken it off once she entered the office. The four of them exit the room, and rejoin the party.

**-TBTST-**

Meanwhile upstairs in the Lockwood mansion, Katherine, Stefan and Damon are all trapped inside one of the rooms.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough," Katherine says, smiling.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon says, smirking.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," Katherine pouts.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago," Damon says.

"Good. He was a bore. You know, I met one of Elena's little friends earlier. The one that you all managed to keep hidden from me. Summer, was it? How does that feel, Damon? To have little Joanna's look alike running around?" Katherine asks, and Damon growls, blurring over to Katherine, and pinning her against the wall by the neck. Damon is quickly pulled away from Katherine sharply by Stefan, but he continues to glare at her.

"Too bad you won't have the chance to hurt her, because once you're unlinked with Elena, I'm gonna shove a stake in your heart," Damon growls, glaring venomously at her.

**-TBTST-**

A bit later, Matt suggests that they all go back to Tyler's dad's office again, and by that time, Aimee had disappeared, but had been replaced by her friend Sarah.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go get some air," Summer says, smiling at Tyler, Sarah, and the drunken Matt. Tyler glances at Matt and nods.

"I don't blame you," he says quietly to her, and Summer chuckles. "We'll be in the office when you come back."

"Got it," Summer says, nodding to him, before turning around, and walking to exit the house. She walks outside the mansion, and walks over to Matt's truck where she left her cell phone. She opens the driver's side door of the truck, and takes off her mask. She places her mask on the seat, and grabs her cell phone out of the glove compartment, before checking for any texts or missed calls from her mother. When she's satisfied that there is none, she reaches over to place her phone back, but stops when she senses that someone is behind her. She frowns and turns around slightly, and opens her mouth to let out a scream when she's grabbed from behind. The man who grabs her immediately covers her mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked cloth, muffling her screams, and slowly rendering the teenage girl unconscious.

When Summer begins waking up, she immediately hears voices speaking around her.

"Please, I'm hurt," she hears Elena say, clearly frightened.

"I know. Just a taste," an unfamiliar British male voice says softly, and Summer opens her eyes slightly, and she's shocked when she sees the man's canine teeth elongate, and dark veins appear underneath his eyes in which the whites have turned dark red.

"Trevor!" a British female voice barks, and the man stops, his face going back to normal. "Control yourself," she says, and the man named Trevor's eyes move to Summer, who stiffens considerably. "Don't even think about it! He would kill you if he sees her harmed!"

"Buzz kill," Trevor grumbles, walking past the short haired woman. Summer sits up slowly and looks at Elena. Elena immediately grasps one of her hands in both of hers as she looks at the woman standing in front of them.

"Elena… What's going on?" Summer asks, frowning fearfully, looking between Elena, the nameless woman, and Trevor.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asks the woman.

"My god. You both look just like them," the woman breathes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But we're not. Please, whatever you-," Elena starts.

"Be quiet!" the woman demands, cutting Elena off mid sentence. Elena gives Summer's hand a squeeze before letting go of her and standing up.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this. And she's-," Elena starts, trying to reason with the woman.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet," the woman demands, and Summer reaches up and grabs Elena's arm.

"Elena, please," Summer whispers.

"What do you want?" Elena asks, a little stronger. Summer lets out a sharp gasp when the woman backhands Elena across the face, making her collapse unconscious onto the couch next to Summer.

"I want you to be quiet," the woman says, and Summer grabs Elena, holding her to her protectively.

"Your friend… He tried to bite Elena…," Summer says after working up the courage to speak to the woman. "But his face…"

"You don't know? Your friends didn't tell you?" the woman asks, frowning, clearly confused and a little shocked.

"Tell me what?" Summer asks, shaking her head, and subconsciously stroking Elena's hair.

"Then you don't know your story," the woman mutters, more to herself than to Summer.

"My story? What-," Summer starts.

"I can't. I can't tell you about your story because I don't know all of it, and he would kill me if I told you," the woman says, shaking her head. "But perhaps you should ask your friend there about what she and your other friends are keeping from you when she wakes up," the woman says, and briskly leaves the room. Summer sits on the couch impatiently, not daring to move, lest one of her two captors return to the room. Eventually, Elena wakes up and groans slightly. "Are you okay?" Summer asks, helping Elena sit up. Elena looks around and presses her finger against her lips, signaling for Summer to stay quiet, and she nods a bit. Elena points to Summer's shoes.

'Take them off,' Elena mouths to her, and Summer frowns before following her friend's advice. Summer takes off her shoes, and Elena grabs the hand that isn't holding her shoes. She pulls Summer onto her feet, and leads her up some stairs.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait," they hear the woman say to Trevor.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor says, fear lacing his words.

"I'm sick of running!" the woman barks.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying," Trevor says.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free," the woman says, sure of her words. Summer winces when one of the floorboards underneath her feet creak, making the two beings in the other room turn their attention towards them. "You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks, bravely.

"He's your worst nightmare," the woman says. Summer places a hand on Elena's shoulder, using her to keep her balance as she puts her shoes back on, not trusting to walk around on the dirty floor with her bare feet. Elena turns around and walks back down the stairs and Summer follows her.

"You've been keeping things from me," Summer says when Elena reaches the bottom of the stairs, while Summer stands on the fourth stair. Elena looks up at Summer, a bit shocked. "I saw his face," Summer says, gesturing up the stairs, referring to Trevor, "when he tried to bite you… You know. She said to ask you," she says, walking down the stairs the rest of the way. "What's going on, Elena?"

Elena sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. "I never wanted you caught up in this Summer. You… You're supposed to be the one out of us to have a normal life. You and Matt."

"I don't understand," Summer says, and Elena grabs her hand and pulls her to the couch, and the two girls sit down.

"The people who kidnapped us… They're… Vampires," Elena says, gently, and Summer scoffs.

"Really Elena? Vampires?" Summer asks, smiling sarcastically at Elena, but Elena's face remains completely serious, and the smile drops from Summer's face. "Elena… Vampires aren't real."

"Yes they are, Summer," Elena says, softly.

"You… What… I…," Summer stutters, shaking her head, having no choice but to believe her friend upon seeing the brutal honesty in her brown eyes.

"Not all vampires are dangerous though, Summer," Elena says, taking both of Summer's shaking hands in hers. "Like Stefan, and his brother-," Elena begins.

"Stefan and Damon are vampires?" Summer asks, shocked.

"Damon? You've met…. Never mind. But yes. They are. But they're good. They wouldn't hurt you Summer," Elena says, genuinely honest, and Summer nods, distractedly, still trying to process this new information in her mind.

"Who else? Is there anyone else?" Summer asks, finally regaining control of her thoughts.

"Yeah… Caroline," Elena says, gently, and Summer looks sharply at her.

"_Caroline_?" Summer asks, stressing her best friend's name, and Elena nods. "What? But how?"

Elena delicately explains the process in which someone becomes a vampire, and then tells Summer, Caroline's story, and by the end, Summer finds herself with shocked tears in her blue eyes.

"Oh my God," Summer says, standing, bringing both of her hands up to her mouth, and turning away from Elena while she paces the room. "Caroline can't be a vampire, Elena. We grew up together! She's one of our best friends! She can't be…," Summer trails off, wiping a tear off of her cheek, and Elena walks over and embraces her.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, Summer… Believe me, I know how shocking this all is, but you get used to it after a while. Caroline's still Caroline, you know?" Elena asks, pulling away and looking at Summer. "She's still the same peppy, happy, Caroline… She just… Drinks blood now."

"What about Bonnie?" Summer asks, looking at Elena.

"Bonnie's… A witch," Elena says, and Summer's eyes widen.

"What else is there, Elena?" Summer asks, throwing her arms out to the sides of her.

"There's vampires, witches, werewolves," Elena lists, and Summer shakes her head with wide eyes.

"Werewolves?" Summer breathes. "How many of those do I know?"

"Well… Mason Lockwood was one," Elena says. "And Tyler has the gene for it, but as far as we know, he hasn't triggered the curse. So he's still as human as he can be."

"Mason?" Summer asks, frowning. "What do you mean 'was'?"

"He… He died, Summer," Elena says, and Summer takes a deep breath, while shaking her head.

"Is… Okay. Is that all? What about you? Is there anything…. Supernatural about you?" Summer asks, looking Elena over, trying to find anything different.

"There's a vampire out there… Her name is Katherine, and I look exactly like her," Elena explains, and Summer frowns at her.

"What do you mean?" Summer asks.

"Exactly what I said. I look exactly like her, its like looking in a mirror," Elena explains.

"So… You're like her doppelganger?" Summer asks, and Elena nods.

"Yes. That's exactly what I am," Elena says, relieved to finally have a word for it and Summer runs a hand over her face. "And… So are you."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asks, looking sharply at Elena.

"You're a doppelganger too, Summer," Elena says. "After Stefan met you, he showed me a picture from back in 1864 of a girl who looks exactly like you. Her name was Joanna."

"1864… Oh my God, Elena," Summer breathes, and Elena nods.

"Look, I know that you probably have so many questions right now, and I promise you that I'll answer all of them, but right now we really need to either find out what they want with us," Elena says, gesturing out of the room, "or find a way to get out of here."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right. Okay," Summer says, shaking her head. Elena grabs Summer's hand and leads her out of the room that they're in, and they find the unnamed woman in a room alone.

"Why are we here?" Elena asks, stepping into the room.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them," the woman says, and Summer listens intently as Elena continues to question the female vampire.

"But why us?" Elena asks, after a long round of questions, and the vampire finally sighs and turns around.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger… And you're something else entirely," she says, looking back at Summer, who frowns. "Both of you are the keys to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks, frowning.

"Oh, you do know your history," the vampire says.

"What do you mean we're the keys? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena says.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it," the vampire explains.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asks.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die," the vampire explains, purposely not explaining Summer's part.

"Die?" Summer whispers, her heart clenching at the thought of her friend dying.

"But what about Summer?" Elena asks, gesturing to Summer.

"I can't say," the vampire says, simply, her tone implying that they would get no answers about Summer from her.

"Tell me more," Elena says, and Summer flinches away as Trevor passes her in the doorway. Trevor sends her an amused look, before turning his attention to the other two females.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asks, and Summer wrinkles her nose at the nickname.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks.

"The originals," Trevor says, simply, and Summer listens to the three talk, deciding not to interfere since she has just been recently made aware of the supernatural world. After they finish talking, Trevor and the female vampire that Summer now knows is named Rose, leaves the room, and Elena sits down on the couch in the room, and Summer sits down next to her. After a while of sitting in silence, Summer hears the crinkling of paper, and she sees Elena with a note in her hand. Elena puts a finger to her lips after reading the note, and she shows the note to Summer.

'Stefan and Damon are coming for you. – B'

'Bonnie?' Summer mouths, and Elena nods with a smile. Summer is still shocked by all of the news, but can't help but smile a bit as well at the thought of getting out of there and going home. Suddenly, Trevor and Rose walk back into the room, and Elena hides the note in her hand.

"He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor says, clearly terrified, and this makes Summer internally panic a bit.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose says, calmly.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaims.

"He wants them more. Much more," Rose says, glancing at Summer.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here," Trevor says, pacing the room.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks, taking Trevor's face in her hands, and Trevor sighs.

"We're family, forever," Trevor responds softly, and Elena and Summer glance at each other, and they both jump when someone knocks loudly on the door. Summer's hands begin to shake, and Elena places a comforting hand on her back.

"We're gonna be fine, Summer," Elena says, gently, and Summer nods, shakily. "You're scared," Elena observes, looking at Rose and Trevor.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose commands, looking at Trevor, and she exits the room. Elena stands, and paces a bit with Bonnie's note clutched in her hand, while Trevor stands off to the side of the room. Summer stays planted firmly in her seat, trying desperately to calm herself, and she looks up sharply when Rose and a different man appear at the top of the stairs. Summer abruptly stands when the man is in front of Elena in less than a second. She watches as the man leans down slightly, and smells Elena's neck.

"Human," he mutters softly. "It's impossible. Hello there," he says, and Summer can only assume that this is Elijah. Elijah glances at Summer and his expression instantly forms one of complete palpable shock. He quickly looks at Rose who stands beside Trevor. "Why did you not tell me of her existence?" he asks, sharply, and Summer feels Elena's hand grip her own tightly.

"I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you," Rose says, and Elijah looks back at Summer, moving to stand directly in front of her, his dark eyes looking deeply into her blue ones.

"You've finally come back," Elijah mutters, lifting his hand, and he frowns when Summer flinches away. He gently lets the backs of his fingers trail down one of her cheeks, and he smiles slightly at her. "What is your name this time, dear?" Elijah asks, and Summer frowns a bit, before glancing at Elena. Elena, who is watching the scene with a mixture of fear and interest, simply gives her friend a look of confusion, but nods a bit, knowing that if two vampires were afraid of this man, then its best not to anger him.

"Summer," Summer says softly.

"Summer," Elijah says, gently, and shakes his head. "A beautiful name, as always. We have a long journey head of us. We should be going," Elijah says, not removing his eyes from Summer once.

"Please, don't let him take us," Elena begs, looking at Rose, while keeping one of Summer's hands clutched tightly in her own.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah says, finally breaking eye contact with Summer, and turning to face the other two vampires in the room. Once Elijah isn't looking at Summer anymore, Elena immediately pulls her closer to her.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," Trevor says, as Elijah approaches him.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary," Elijah says in a false pleasant tone.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor says, his eyes turned to the floor.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks, tilting his head slightly.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor pleads, softly.

"So granted," Elijah says, and Trevor smiles slightly. The two teenage girls let out a sharp gasp of horror when Elijah smacks Trevor's head from his body, and Elena pulls Summer closer to her, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"You-," Rose starts, in a near shout.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," Elijah says, and turns back to the girls, who immediately take a step back. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks, trying to buy them time.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks, interested.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena says.

"Yes?" Elijah asks.

"I can help you get it," Elena says.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah demands.

"It doesn't work that way," Elena says, confidently.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks, an amused look crossing his face, and he looks back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose says, tears still leaking down her face. Elijah looks back at Elena for a few moments and frowns.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asks, grabbing Elena's necklace, and tossing it aside, before grabbing her. Summer goes to grab Elena and pull her back, and is caught off guard when Elijah wraps an arm around Summer's waist, pulling her to his side. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," Elena answers in a robotic voice, and Summer frowns deeply.

"What are you doing to her?" Summer asks, bravely, trying to pull out of the man's hold.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asks, holding on tighter to Summer.

"It's with Katherine," Elena answers in the same voice.

"Interesting," Elijah says, and they each look up when they hear glass breaking upstairs. "What is that?" Elijah demands, looking at Rose.

"I don't know," she answers, stonily.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah demands.

"I don't know," Rose insists. Elijah keeps his tight hold on Summer, and grabs Elena's arm, before leading them out of the room. He stops once out of the room, and pushes Elena and Summer into Rose's arms. Rose grabs onto one of Summer's and Elena's arms tightly.

"Rose," Elijah says in a warning tone.

"I don't know who it is," Rose says, honestly.

"Up here," a male voice says, and Elijah disappears.

"Down here," another male voice calls, and Summer immediately finds herself being picked up, and carried away to another part of the house at an inhuman speed. When she stops moving she finds herself looking into the crystal blue eyes of Damon Salvatore who is looking down at her with gentle eyes, and he raises a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet, and she nods quickly. She looks over and sees Rose standing beside her, looking at Damon.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah calls, and Summer looks at Damon fearfully, but he gives her a reassuring look. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count of 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out," she hears Elena say, and her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to say something, but Damon puts his hand over her mouth, shaking his head.

"Where is Summer?" Elijah demands, angrily, and Summer clenches her jaw shut.

"No, please don't take Summer. She has nothing to do with any of this. Please… Just let her go," Elena pleads.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asks, and Damon begins to back away, gesturing for Summer to stay put, and she nods. A series of crashes can be heard from upstairs, and after a few moments, Summer sees Elijah and Stefan tumble down the stairs. She watches as Elijah quickly gets up, and Stefan stays on the floor. Elijah goes toward Stefan, but Summer watches with wide eyes as Damon rushes forward and plunges a piece of wood into Elijah's chest pinning him against the door. Summer watches as Elijah's face turns a shocking shade of ashy gray, and the veins in his face appear prominently. Summer frowns when Elijah's dark brown eyes seek her out and lock onto her blue ones, before his head hangs limply. She feels a gust of wind next to her, and she looks to find Rose gone.

"Just let her go," Elena says, when Damon turns to go after her.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan says, wrapping Elena in his arms. Summer sees Elena mouth the words 'thank you' to Damon and after a few moments Damon turns to look at Summer.

"How about you?" Damon asks, moving closer to Summer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine," Summer says, nodding but taking a step away from Damon. Damon frowns and can see the fear in Summer's eyes, and he sighs a bit.

"I take it that you two had a little heart to heart while you were here," Damon says to Elena and Summer.

"I know what you are, if that's what you mean," Summer says, and Damon looks at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, Summer," Damon says. "We're the good guys," Damon says, smirking a bit, and Summer sighs, before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay," she says, softly, and Damon resists the urge to smile.

"Come on, let's get you two home," Damon says, and Elena pulls away from Stefan, and moves towards Summer, wrapping an arm around her to comfort her friend, and she leads her out of the house, neither of them daring to look at Elijah's gray, desiccated body that is staked to the opposite door.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **There's the second chapter! I hope you all like it! You get to find out what Summer is in the next chapter!

**Masquerade outfit on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**SPEEDIE22: **Here's the quick update! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**lolsmileyface6: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**delenawolves: **Thank you for both of your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two!

**Shannon the Original: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ariah23: **Well, you find out what Summer is in this chapter! I'd love it if you let me know if what she is, is one of your guesses! I'm really glad you like Summer! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**alexabird9: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Emilee: **That's actually a good guess! That's kind of true about her, but you find out during this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac: **I'm posting the chapters that are already written a little slower merely to get more reviews on my story. It's a little pathetic, but I love getting lots of reviews on my stories. Reviews are what inspire me to write more, and I love reading what you guys think! Don't worry though, I'll post the last chapter I have written very soon. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Amazon824:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

"_Stefan! Come climb the elm tree with me!" a seventeen year old Joanna calls to her friend, dashing through the garden in the back of the Salvatore home, lifting her skirts, and smiling over her shoulder. Stefan looks up from his reading with an amused grin, but shakes his head. _

"_I do not think that, that is a wise idea, Annie. It is not appropriate for ladies to climb trees," Stefan says, shaking his head. _

"_It is not appropriate for ladies to do 'this', it is not appropriate for ladies to do 'that'," Joanna says, pausing her trip to the tree, and turning around to look at Stefan. "If I abided by what is and is not appropriate for ladies to do, Stefan, then I would never have any fun." _

"_Annie…," Stefan sighs, and Joanna pouts. _

"_Please Stefan? Just for a little while? Prove that you are not just a stick in the mud!" Joanna calls, smiling teasingly at Stefan. Stefan regards Joanna for a few moments, before a grin comes to his handsome face, and he sets his book down on the porch before standing, and makes his way towards Joanna. _

"_Very well," Stefan says, with a grin, and gestures for Joanna to walk forward. "Shall we?" _

_"We shall," Joanna says, with a beaming smile, and she rushes forward, towards the tall elm tree at the back of the garden. Once the two teenagers reach the tree, Joanna looks at Stefan. "Would you mind helping me onto the first branch? I'm afraid that it's too tall." _

"_Of course, Annie," Stefan says, and easily lifts Joanna up by the waist, allowing her to grab onto the thick, sturdy branch of the elm, and he waits until she hoists herself steadily onto the branch before he climbs onto the one next to it. _

"_I simply love this weather," Joanna says, smiling, and Stefan gives her a small smile in return. "Are you still upset that Miss Katherine is with Damon for the afternoon?"_

"_Of course not," Stefan denies quickly, and Joanna gives him a knowing look._

"_I wish that you would not lie to me, Stefan," Joanna says, softly, and Stefan looks at her a little guilty._

_"I apologize, Joanna. I suppose I am a bit upset, but it is only because I love Katherine," Stefan says. "I guess I'm just a tad jealous." _

_"Damon is in love with her, too," Joanna says, frowning. _

"_I know," Stefan says. _

"_I don't know if you know this… But I'm not particularly fond of Miss Katherine," Joanna says, looking at the ground._

"_Why not?" Stefan asks, frowning. _

_"Because of the games that she is playing with Damon and you," Joanna says._

"_She is not playing any games," Stefan says, defiantly._

"_She is though, Stefan," Joanna insists, her blue eyes finally meeting Stefan's green ones. _

"_No Joanna… Katherine just simply… Loves Damon and I both," Stefan says, before jumping down from the tree. "We should go back to the house. My father wouldn't approve of us climbing trees," he says, holding out a hand to help Joanna down from her tree branch. Joanna sighs, and reaches down, takes Stefan's hand, and allows him to help her down from the tree. The two of them begin their journey back to the house, but Joanna pauses, and touches Stefan's arm._

"_I'm only saying all of this because you are my friend, Stefan. I only want you to be happy," Joanna says, and Stefan smiles a bit._

"_I know, Annie. And Katherine makes me happy," Stefan says, and Joanna sighs before nodding slightly. "You are a good friend, Joanna. I hope that the situation between Katherine, Damon, and I will not come between us."_

_"Of course not," Joanna says, shaking her head. "I will forever be your friend, Stefan."_

"_And I will forever be your friend, Joanna."_

**-TBTST-**

Summer slowly pries her eyes open when the obnoxious sound of her ringing cell phone interrupts her strange dream. She blinks a few times before reaching over to her night table, and she picks up her phone. She frowns a bit when she sees that Elena is calling her.

"Hello?" Summer answers.

"Hey, Summer. Listen, Stefan just called me, and said that me and you should come to the boarding house. There's something that he and Damon need to talk to us about," Elena says. "Stefan said that it's important."

"I… I don't know, Elena," Summer says. Even though she somewhat trusts Damon and Stefan, she still is uncomfortable around them, knowing that they're vampires.

"Summer, you know that they won't hurt you," Elena says, comfortingly.

"I know, Elena. This is just too unreal. I still can barely believe it," Summer says, shaking her head, and running her fingers through her hair.

"I know, trust me. I had the same reaction," Elena says, understandingly, and Summer sighs. "Look, I'll be there with you. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Summer says, with a sigh, and she gets out of bed. "Let me get ready, and I'll leave."

"Okay. You know where the Salvatore boarding house is, right?" Elena asks, and Summer frowns.

"That creepy old building at the east end of town?" Summer asks, and Elena laughs.

"Yeah, that's the place," Elena says, and Summer smiles.

"Yeah, I know where it is," Summer says.

"Alright. I'll see you there, okay?" Elena asks, and Summer nods a bit.

"Yeah, okay," Summer says, and hangs up. Summer quickly showers, and gets dressed and ready for school which she will be attending after this little 'meeting' at the Salvatore boarding house, and she goes downstairs. She walks out the door after picking up the note that was left by her mother since she left early for work. Summer reads over the note that tells her that she will be home late that night, and she walks out the door. She gets into the car that her mother left for her, and begins her drive to the boarding house. When she arrives, she sighs a bit and knocks on the door a few times. She blinks once when Stefan answers the door, and she quickly thinks back to her dream the previous night, but she mentally shakes the thoughts away when Stefan gives her a small smile.

"Hi, Summer," Stefan says.

"Hey, Stefan," Summer says, giving him a small smile in return. "Um, Elena called me earlier… She said to come here to talk about something."

"Yeah, come on in," Stefan says, stepping to the side, and Summer walks into the large boarding house, looking around a bit. Stefan guides her to the living room where she sees Elena, Damon, and one of the vampires that kidnapped Elena and herself, Rose. Summer stops abruptly, looking at Rose warily.

"Hello, Summer," Rose says, and Summer clears her throat a bit.

"Yeah, um, hi Rose," Summer says, frowning a bit. Summer walks over to the couch where Elena sits, and takes a seat next to her.

"Well, now that we're all here," Damon says, looking at Summer, and then at Rose, gesturing for her to speak. Rose nods a bit, and begins to explain about a vampire named Klaus, and how he would be coming after Elena and Summer.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real," Rose says, and Elena and Summer frown.

"So… Who is this Klaus guy?" Summer asks, shaking her head.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon answers, looking at Summer.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan continues.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal," Rose says.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan says.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Summer?" Elena asks, grabbing Summer's hand.

"Yes," Rose says.

"No," Stefan says at the same time.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…," Damon begins.

"Which it is," Rose interjects.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you," Damon continues.

"Which I'm not," Rose interrupts again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe," Damon says, shrugging.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that either of you exist," Stefan says, in an attempt to comfort the two girls as he sits on the arm of the couch next to Elena.

"Not that you know of," Rose says.

"That's not helping," Damon says, glaring at her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story," Stefan says, shaking his head doubtfully.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose says intensely.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon says, annoyed. Summer looks over when Elena stands.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"School. I'm late. We're late, actually," Elena says, looking at Summer and Summer immediately rises to her feet.

"You're right," Summer says, shaking her head, and heading out of the house.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," she hears Stefan say to Elena.

"That's okay. I know where it is," she hears Elena say back, and Summer smirks a bit.

**-TBTST-**

Later that night, Summer makes the impulsive decision to go speak with Rose at the Salvatore boarding house. She has the overwhelming urge to know why exactly she was taken along with Elena the night of the masquerade ball. Once at the boarding house, she sharply knocks on the door a few times before she backs out of her plan. The door is opened a few seconds later by Damon, who smiles down at her.

"Well, hello Summer," Damon says, and Summer gives him a half smile.

"Hey Damon," Summer says. "I'm here to see Rose."

"Come in," Damon says, opening the door a bit wider, and Summer ducks under Damon's arm, walking into the house. She walks a little deeper into the house and sees Rose in the living room that they had all been in earlier that day.

"Good evening, Summer," Rose says, pleasantly, and Summer gives her a smile.

"Hey, Rose. Can I talk to you?" Summer asks, and Rose nods.

"I think I already know what this is about," Rose says, and looks behind Summer at Damon. "Would you mind giving us some time alone?"

"Oh, it's okay. Vampires have that… Super hearing right?" Summer asks, looking at Damon who nods at her with a smirk. "So he'd just hear either way… And he'll probably just find out anyway if it has to do with why Klaus wants me."

"Alright," Rose says, nodding slightly.

"While we were at that house… You said that if you told me that 'he' would kill you… You were talking about Elijah, right?" Summer asks, and Rose nods. "Well… If Elijah's dead, then you can tell me now, can't you?"

"You should sit down," Rose says, and Summer walks over to the leather couch and sits down, setting her bag down on the floor next to her. Damon walks over and takes a seat next to her, slinging his arm over the back of the couch, getting comfortable. "Now, I don't know the entire story. I only know of what I've picked up over the years."

"But you know why I'm important?" Summer asks, and Rose nods with a small sigh.

"For the sacrifice, Klaus needs a werewolf, a vampire, the blood of the doppelganger, and exactly three drops of blood and a tear from a fully realized phoenix," Rose says, and Summer and Damon stare at her blankly.

"A fully realized phoenix?" Damon asks. "You mean like the bird?"

"No. I mean like the human," Rose says, looking directly at Summer.

"No… You can't mean me," Summer says, shaking her head quickly.

"I do. Summer-," Rose starts.

"No. You don't understand, I'm human. I've been human my whole life… How can I be a… Phoenix… And not even know?" Summer asks, frowning deeply.

"If what I heard is correct, as of right now, you're human, and you will be until you turn eighteen. I read somewhere that on the eighteenth year, at the exact time that the phoenix rises, is when you will begin the transition from human, to fully realized phoenix," Rose says, and Summer shakes her head.

"How do you know that it's me, though?" Summer asks, still doubtful.

"Because I'd seen the phoenix before, centuries ago, and so had Trevor," Rose says. "Once he'd seen you, he knew exactly who you were."

"So, all phoenixes are like… Doppelgangers of each other?" Summer asks, and Rose shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"Mythology says that the phoenix is a bird that when it dies, it bursts into flame, and over time, a new phoenix rises from the ashes," Rose says, and Damon quickly catches on.

"Joanna," he whispers, shaking his head, and Summer looks over at him. Damon looks at Summer closely in disbelief. He quickly stands up and blurs out of the room, taking Summer by surprise, and she jumps a bit when he quickly returns with a photograph in his hand. He walks back over, and sits down next to Summer, and he shows her the old Victorian picture without a word.

"Oh my God," Summer breathes when she looks at the picture. "Is that…?" Summer trails off, looking at Damon.

"That's Joanna," Damon says, and Summer's eyes widen.

"She looks exactly like me," Summer whispers.

"Because she is you, Summer," Rose says, and Summer's eyes snap to the vampire. Summer shakes her head a bit, and she breathes a little deeper.

"Maybe that's enough for now," Damon suggests, seeing that the teenage girl is becoming quickly distressed.

"No… No, she… This _can't _be me," Summer says, stressing the word 'can't'. "Elena said that Joanna was around in 1864, but… No."

"Summer-," Damon starts, and Summer quickly stands.

"No. This can't be real. None of this can be real," Summer says, her head spinning.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks, as he walks into the house, frowning when he sees Summer with Joanna's picture in her hand.

"None of this should be happening," Summer states as if Stefan hadn't come in and said anything. "Because phoenixes, vampires, witches, and werewolves are all made up. They're in books, and television… They're not supposed to be real. None of this can be happening."

"Summer, you need to calm down," Stefan says gently, taking a few steps toward her. Summer shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes, and she runs a hand through her hair.

"I… I have to go. I'm sorry, but I… I just can't be here right now," Summer says, dropping the picture down onto a table, and she backs up a few steps. "I'm sorry," she says again, and picks up her bag, before rushing out of the house, leaving the three vampires looking after her, partially shocked. She quickly unlocks her car and gets inside, before slamming the door shut, and sitting in the driver's seat. She takes a few shaky deep breaths, trying to hold in her overwhelmed tears. Her shaky hands reach up and grip her hair, and her breathing becomes even harsher as all of the new information from tonight and the night before flood through her mind. Summer jumps, startled when Stefan knocks on the driver's side window. She glances at him and takes a deep breath before opening the door since she hadn't started the car so she can't roll the window down.

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" Stefan asks, and Summer looks at him with a frown. "You're in no condition to drive," he says, and Summer takes a deep breath before nodding slowly. She carefully slides over and sits in the passenger seat, and Stefan gets into the car on the driver's side. Summer hands him her keys, and he starts the car, before backing out of the drive way, and beginning the drive to Summer's house. The ride is silent; the only noise is Summer's voice giving Stefan the directions to her home. Once they arrive, Summer stays in her seat, looking out the windshield. "Are you alright?"

"Just… Last week, everything was normal," Summer says, wringing her hands together in her lap. "And now everything is so…," Summer trails off, not being able to find the right word.

"Crazy?" Stefan supplies, and Summer breathes a laugh while nodding.

"Completely," Summer says. "It's just so much to take in all at once. First I'm being kidnapped by two vampires, which I didn't even know existed, to be handed over to an Original vampire to be used in some sacrifice that will kill one of my best friends. I find out the vampires, witches, and werewolves are real. And now, I just get told all of this stuff about phoenixes and myself, and I find out that when I turn eighteen, I won't be human anymore," she continues, and rests her head against the back of the seat, and sighs. "Sorry about my little melt down back there."

"No, don't be sorry. Your reaction was completely normal," Stefan says. "It could have actually been worse."

"How?" Summer asks, doubtfully, and Stefan smiles.

"Well, you're still talking to me, aren't you?" Stefan asks, and Summer grins a bit.

"Yeah, I guess the whole saving me and Elena thing yesterday kind of makes me trust you… And Damon," Summer says, nodding.

"Good. Because you can trust me and Damon," Stefan says, and Summer can see the honesty in his eyes, making her smile.

"I should get inside," Summer says, opening the passenger door, and getting out of the car with Stefan following suit. He walks around the car, and hands her, her keys. "Thanks for taking me home."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Summer," Stefan says with a smile, and Summer smiles back.

"Goodnight, Stefan."

**-TBTST-**

The next afternoon after Summer returns home from school, she parks her car in the driveway and walks down the driveway to get the mail out of the mailbox. She looks over a bit when a blue car comes to a stop in front of her house, and she frowns a bit when Damon gets out, and stands by the driver's side door.

"You up for a little trip to Richmond?" he asks, looking at her from over the top of the car.

"For what?" she asks, a bit confused.

"To save your suicidal best friend. She wants to hand herself over to Klaus," Damon says, and Summer's eyes widen. She quickly shuts the door to the mailbox, leaving the mail inside, and she rushes to the car, and gets in the passenger side. Damon gets back in the car and immediately begins driving. The beginning of the ride is spent in a semi-comfortable silence, until Damon breaks it. "So, you doing better since last night?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that by the way," Summer says, looking at him, but Damon simply waves it off.

"Don't worry about it. I actually expected you to take it worse than you did. Good job," Damon says, smirking at her.

"I'm… Not exactly sure how to take that," Summer says, laughing a bit.

"Take it as its intended; a compliment. Consider yourself lucky, because I don't give out many of those," Damon says, and Summer looks at him incredulously, before laughing.

"I guess I'm taking it as a compliment then," Summer says, feeling a bit more comfortable with Damon.

**-TBTST-**

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah asks Jonas while the two of them sit at a table in the warlock's home. On the table sits a picture of Summer, along with a bit of her blonde hair that sits on a white towel. Elijah is anxious to find her, so the words that come out of his mouth sound a bit impatient.

"Give me your hand," Jonas says, and Elijah offers him his hand. Jonas takes a knife, and cuts into Elijah's hand, and the vampire barely winces at the pain. "Place it here," he says, gesturing to Summer's photo, and Elijah does so. "Now take my hand," Jonas says, holding out one of his hands, and Elijah places one of his hands in Jonas'. "Close your eyes relax your mind and look for her," Jonas says, and Elijah closes his eyes, and pictures Summer in his mind, and Jonas begins chanting the words to a spell so that Elijah can find her. Suddenly, without warning, in Elijah's mind, he can see into a car, and he's looking at the Salvatore brother that staked him in the old house near Mystic Falls, and closer to him in the passenger seat of the car sits Summer.

"So, where are we going?" Summer asks Damon, looking over at him.

"Richmond," Damon answers in a mocking tone of voice.

"I know that, but where?" Summer asks, narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"Some guy named Slater's apartment," Damon says, with a sigh, and Summer nods, not knowing who this Slater guy is, but she understands. Summer sighs a bit and looks out the window, and she gasps sharply when she sees Elijah's face next to her own subtle reflection. "What?" Damon asks, looking over at her, frowning.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asks when Elijah opens his eyes.

"I know exactly where she's going."

**-TBTST-**

"What?" Damon asks after hearing Summer's startled gasp, and he looks over at her and frowns when he sees her looking around with slightly widened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Summer says, and looks back at the window and is relieved to see that it's just her reflection that she can see in the glass. "I just… Thought I saw something."

The rest of the drive to Richmond is spent in companionable silence, and when they arrive, Damon blurs out of the car and into the apartment building. Summer frowns, and gets out of the car, and follows him at her human pace. She walks into the apartment building, and quickly finds Slater's apartment. When she walks in she sees Damon holding Elena's raised fist in his hand.

"Don't ever do that again," he says lowly, and releases her hand. He looks over Elena's shoulder at Summer who is looking between the two of them, and he exits the room, going into another room.

"Summer?" Elena asks, and Summer looks at Elena. "What are you doing here?"

"You want to hand yourself over to Klaus?" Summer asks, frowning at her friend.

"I have to, Summer," Elena says, and Summer shakes her head. "If I don't, Klaus could kill everyone I've ever loved."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asks, frowning deeply.

"I talked to Katherine-," Elena starts.

"The vampire that you're a doppelganger of?" Summer asks and Elena nods. Elena gives Summer a brief summary of Katherine's story of how Klaus killed her entire family after she escaped him, and by the end of it, Summer is shaking her head at Elena. "No. Okay, this isn't happening. I'm not just gonna stand around while you hand yourself over to be killed."

"I don't have a choice, Summer," Elena says, strongly.

"Yes you do, Elena, and you're choosing wrong," Summer says, just as strongly. Elena shakes her head at her friend.

"You just don't understand," Elena says, and Summer looks at her in disbelief.

"I don't understand? You aren't the only one that Klaus wants Elena. He wants me too!" Summer exclaims. "And you don't see me going off trying to hand myself over to be killed by the oldest vampire in the world."

The two girls stop their disagreement when Rose walks into the room, and Summer sits down on the couch, waiting for Damon to finish with whatever he's doing in the other room.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day," Damon says, coming out of the bedroom, and looking pointedly at Elena during the last part of his sentence. Summer stands up, and the four of them look at the door when it opens, and three men walk inside.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," the leader says, and his eyes land on Summer, and he smirks a bit. "And we'll be taking the phoenix, as well."

"Phoenix?" Elena asks, frowning and looking at Summer.

"I'll explain later," Summer mutters, and Elena steps forward, looking at the three men.

"Thank you for coming," she says, and Damon catches her by the arm.

"I will break your arm," Damon says lowly. "There is nothing here for you."

Everybody in the room look at the third man that is standing in the back when he drops to the ground, and Elena's and Summer's eyes widen when they see Elijah standing there. Summer looks over when Rose runs from the apartment, and she sighs.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon says, clearly shocked.

"For centuries now," Elijah's smooth baritone voice states. "Who are you?" he asks, looking at the leader of the three men.

"Who are you?" the man asks in response.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah says, and the room is silent for a few moments.

"We were gonna bring both of them to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger," he starts, gesturing to Elena, "and she's the phoenix," he continues, gesturing to Summer. "I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus would want to see them."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks the men, but his eyes are locked onto Summer's.

"No," the leader answers, and Elijah smirks slightly, looking away from Summer, and at the two men.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah says, and Summer and Elena gasp when Elijah rips the two men's hearts out. Elijah gives a glance to Elena, and then a long look to Summer, before he leaves.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **Kind of a more dramatic chapter, but I hope you all liked it!

**New outfits on my Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**MyNameIsAngel: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story so far! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Delenawolves: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Xxabxx: **Well thanks! I'm glad you think that. And yes, I did hear about that, and I'm so excited to see JUST the Originals without any of the annoying Mystic Falls drama. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SPEEDIE22: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ariah23: **Well I'm glad that you like it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**tvdspnislife: **I'm definitely a Harry Potter fan, but I actually got the idea from the TV show Supernatural. Summer won't be exactly like the phoenix in Supernatural, but… Yeah. Thank you for both of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!

**ChelseaBaby91: **This chapter will definitely explain more. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37: **No, she's not gonna turn into a bird. Don't worry, this chapter will explain more. I actually kind of took the idea from the TV show Supernatural, so you can check that out if you'd like after reading this chapter to kind of get a better idea of it. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**DGfleetfox: **What I mean by 'fully realized' phoenix is basically a fully transitioned phoenix. There's gonna be more info in this chapter. Thank you for both of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!

**-TBTST-**

"So, where is everybody?" Summer asks as she and Caroline sit at a table outside the school, eating their lunch.

"Elena suicide watch," Caroline answers, and Summer nods. "Listen, um… Elena told Bonnie and me about… What you are."

"I'm still going with 'what I _might _be'," Summer says. "I'm still not understanding the whole, I'm human now, but when I turn eighteen I become something supernatural."

"Yeah, believe me, I get it," Caroline says, and Summer looks at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, Elena told me your story, too," Summer says, quietly, and Caroline nods a bit.

"So, a phoenix?" Caroline asks, changing the subject back to Summer.

"I'm still not entirely sure about what it is. I researched it for hours on the internet, and I even went to the library, but all I could find about phoenixes is that it's some type of bird that is reborn from its ashes," Summer says, shaking her head.

"Well, when you grow a beak and sprout wings, let me know," Caroline says, grinning at Summer, and Summer scoffs at her before throwing a French fry in her direction which Caroline dodges.

"Very funny," Summer says, shaking her head with a small grin on her face.

"Honestly though, it could be pretty cool," Caroline says, and Summer shrugs with a frown.

"I don't know. I'd have to find out more about it before I can make that assumption," she says, and Caroline nods.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll be here, not judging," Caroline says, and Summer looks at her. "Playing the role of supportive, fellow blonde, best friend."

"Well, we blondes do have to stick together," Summer says, with a laugh, and Caroline laughs with her. "Listen, I… I know that you probably won't know anything about what's going on with me, but I really need to tell someone about this… Lately… I've been having these dreams."

"About what?" Caroline asks, pushing her food away from her.

"About Stefan and Damon. When they were human," Summer says. "I'm always in them, but they always call me Joanna."

"The girl that you look like?" Caroline asks, frowning, and Summer nods.

"I wanna ask about them, but I'm always afraid that I'm just going to get the whole 'they're just dreams' answer, and I'll feel stupid," Summer says, and Caroline looks thoughtful.

"Rose said that Joanna wasn't a doppelganger of you, right? That Joanna actually is you?" Caroline asks, and Summer nods. "Then maybe they aren't just dreams. Maybe they're like… Memories."

"Memories?" Summer asks, frowning, and she shakes her head. "Then why wouldn't I have remembered them before? Why are they just coming back now?"

"I don't know… Look, I'm just guessing, I may not even be right," Caroline says, shaking her head.

"Ugh, this is all so complicated and confusing," Summer groans, holding her head in her hands. Caroline frowns at her friend, and puts a gentle hand on her forearm, causing Summer to look at her.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Caroline asks, and Summer nods.

The rest of the school day passes without a problem, and Summer returns home, but frowns when she sees two other cars in her driveway, parked behind her mother's SUV. Summer gets out of the car, and walks inside the house, where she's immediately greeted by a barking Lucky.

"Lucky, hush," Summer commands, and the dog looks at her, his tail wagging excitedly. "Mom?" Summer calls, dropping her school bag onto the floor.

"In here, honey," Allison calls from the living room, and Summer walks into the room with Lucky following loyally at her side. Summer freezes when she sees Elijah in the living room, sitting in one of the chairs. Summer looks at him, shocked, and she's brought out of her staring when Lucky licks her hand, sensing that she's troubled.

"Well, hi there, Summer," Carol Lockwood says happily, standing from her place on the couch and walking over to Summer and wrapping her arms around her. Summer forces a kind smile, and hugs Carol back.

"Hi, Carol," Summer says, and Carol pulls back.

"Summer, this is Elijah Smith. He's here in town to do some research for a book that he's writing," Carol says, keeping an arm around Summer, and they watch as Elijah stands from his seat and approaches them.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Summer," Elijah says, with a polite smile, and he offers Summer his hand. Summer takes a deep breath, and shakes his hand politely to appease her mother and Carol.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Summer says, reluctantly, and she takes her hand away.

"Sweetie, Elijah's gonna be staying with us while he's in Mystic Falls," Allison says, when she approaches Carol, Elijah, and Summer.

"Is he?" Summer asks, and clenches her jaw a bit.

"I hope that, that's alright," Elijah says, and Summer looks at him for a moment before looking to Carol and her mother, before she nods slowly.

"Of course," Summer says, and Allison smiles.

"Well, Carol and I have some things to talk about, so why don't you show Elijah to the guest bedroom?" Allison suggests, and Summer hesitantly agrees.

"Yeah, sure, um… This way," Summer says, waiting for Elijah to pick up his things, and she starts up the stairs, Lucky still following at her side, and Elijah following behind her. "So, this is the guest room," Summer says, opening the door, and walking inside. "The closet's empty, and the bathroom's two doors down from here, so… Yeah. Lucky, off the bed," Summer commands, looking at the dog that immediately jumps off of the bed. Summer glances at Elijah before turning to leave the room. She reaches the door but she closes her eyes when Elijah blurs over and pushes the door shut. Summer exhales through her nose, and she listens as Lucky growls at Elijah. "Lucky," Summer says, and the dog silences.

"I think it's time that we had a chat," Elijah says, gently, and Summer turns around to face him, and she stills when she sees that his body is mere centimeters from her own. Summer looks up into Elijah's dark brown eyes, and is surprised by the intensity that is showing in them. Elijah can hear Summer's heart pounding fearfully in her chest and he takes a reluctant step away from her. "You have no reason to fear me, Summer. I would never harm you."

"Yeah, well excuse me for being a little afraid. Less than 24 hours ago, I saw you rip out the hearts from two men," Summer says, bravely, and Elijah looks at her, partially amused.

"You shouldn't have been there. What were you doing there in the first place?" Elijah asks, and Summer frowns.

"Bringing home Elena," she says, shrugging.

"You weren't there to give yourself over to, Klaus?" Elijah asks, and Summer shakes her head.

"Of course not, I'm not suicidal," Summer says, her face looking mildly insulted. "But there's something I don't understand."

"Go on," Elijah says.

"You were going to take Elena and me when Rose and Trevor took us right?" Summer asks, and Elijah nods once. "Then why did you kill those guys last night. They said that they were gonna take us to Klaus. Isn't that what you were gonna do?"

"I'm under the assumption that you've been told of the curse that Klaus wants to break," Elijah says, and Summer nods in conformation. "Well, Klaus breaking the curse is the last thing that I want."

"What is it that you _do _want?" Summer asks, looking into Elijah's eyes curiously.

"To kill him," Elijah says, simply, and Summer frowns.

"So, when you were gonna take me and Elena… You were gonna use us to bring Klaus to you?" Summer asks.

"That's exactly what I was going to do," Elijah says.

"And now you're gonna use Elena and I to lure Klaus here to Mystic Falls?" Summer asks, apprehensively.

"Yes," Elijah says, and Summer plays with her hands a bit.

"But our friends and families are here," Summer says, frowning.

"No harm will come to anyone that you care about as long as I'm around. You have my word that your loved ones will be protected, Summer," Elijah says, sincerely. "The only thing I ask in return is that you allow me to protect you, and to not let yourself be coerced into any plans that would result in you handing yourself over to Klaus."

"That thought never crossed my mind. Fortunately for me I was gifted with the good sense of self preservation, so…," Summer trails off, shrugging.

"I'm glad to hear that," Elijah says, his eyes showing many different emotions.

"It would probably do Elena some good to hear all of this," Summer says, "she's the one that's hell-bent on becoming a martyr and giving herself over to Klaus."

"I have every intention of having a similar chat with Elena, which I should probably be leaving for," Elijah says, looking down at Summer. "And when I return I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have about what you are," he says, sensing that Summer has many unanswered questions about what she really is. Summer looks at him, shocked for a moment, before nodding. She turns to the door and opens it before walking to her bedroom that is directly across the hall, and she waits for Lucky to fully enter her bedroom before shutting the door, and leaning against it. Summer walks over to her bed and carelessly flops down on it, smiling at Lucky when he jumps up onto the bed as well. She reaches over to her nightstand and grabs the remote to the television that is in her bedroom, and she turns it on. She mindlessly watches television for about half an hour while stroking Lucky's head that rests on her stomach, before slowly drifting off into a light sleep.

**-TBTST-**

_Joanna walks out of her house when she hears all of the commotion outside after her father leaves, and she looks around at everybody scattering around, some men holding guns, others holding torches, and others holding wooden stakes in their hands. Joanna frowns, looking at the chaos, and she spots Damon running through the crowd with Stefan at his side._

"_Damon!" Joanna shouts, panicked. "Damon! Stefan!" _

"_Annie, go back inside!" Damon shouts, grasping her upper arms. "It isn't safe out here. You must go back inside."_

"_What in the world is going on, Damon?" Joanna asks, worry showing in her blue eyes._

_"Damon, we have to go!" Stefan shouts, and Damon glances at him, nodding._

"_Just go back inside, Joanna. I will find you when everything is safe again," Damon says, kissing his best friend's forehead, before giving her a gentle push towards her house, and running off with Stefan. Joanna watches them for a few moments before making the impulsive decision to follow them into the dark woods. She maintains a safe distance between the brothers and herself, and she hides between the thick trunk of a tree when they stop._

"_Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go," Stefan says to Damon, who nods, and Stefan runs out of the woods. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!" _

_Joanna watches as Damon rushes out of the woods and she moves closer to investigate what he's doing. She sees Damon unlock the back of a horse drawn carriage._

"_We don't have long," Stefan says quickly when he comes back._

"_Katherine. Katherine!" Damon calls quietly, and together, Stefan and Damon lift Katherine out of the carriage. Joanna sees that Katherine has some sort of odd muzzle like device on her head, and the brothers make quick work of untying the not so human woman._

"_We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry," Stefan rushes, and once Katherine is freed from her binds, Damon goes to stand, but is abruptly shot in the back. Joanna lets out a startled shriek when she hears the gunshot, and her eyes fill with tears when she sees her best friend fall to the ground. She rushes from her hiding spot, and kneels next to Damon, who is fading quickly._

"_Damon!" Joanna calls, tears falling down her face._

"_No, no! Damon!" Stefan says, kneeling on the other side of his brother. Joanna lets out a choked sob when she hears Damon take one last breath before his eyes go glassy, and blank. "Annie get out of here."_

"_But what about you?" Joanna asks, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. _

_"No, Annie you have to go! It's not safe! Go hide, now!" Stefan says, standing, and pulling Joanna up with him. "Go now, Joanna!" _

_Joanna follows Stefan's orders, and rushes back to the woods, only turning around when she hears the second gunshot. She looks back, and sees Stefan on the ground, inches away from Katherine and Damon's bodies. Joanna covers her mouth with both hands, keeping her cries quiet as men pick up Katherine's body, and place her back in the carriage. She waits until the scene is clear before she runs back to Stefan and Damon's bodies that had been left on the road. She makes it to Stefan first, and she sees that he's still breathing harshly, still alive, but only just. _

_"Stefan," Joanna whimpers, pressing her hands over the gunshot wound. _

"_Annie," Stefan chokes out, his green eyes meeting her blue ones in the dark. _

_"Stefan, you're going to be alright," Joanna cries, and she shakes her head quickly, applying more pressure with her hands when she sees blood beginning to trail out of the corner of Stefan's mouth. "No, no, Stefan! You can't die. I can't lose you, too!" _

_Joanna watches as the light leaves from Stefan's eyes and his breathing stops completely. _

**-TBTST-**

Summer wakes up with a gasp, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily, effectively startling Lucky who is still lying on her bed with her. Summer sighs and runs a hand through her blonde locks before looking at the digital clock on her bedside table. The red numbers read 1:23 a.m, and Summer swallows thickly. She rubs her neck a bit, wincing at the dryness of her throat, and she runs a hand over her face, and is surprised when she feels traces of tears on her cheeks. She switches her lamp on and moves to look in the mirror in her bedroom, and sees mascara tracks going down her cheeks, and she sighs before exiting her bedroom, and moving quietly down the hallway and going into the bathroom. She leaves the door open and pulls her hair into a messy bun after turning the light on. She leans against the bathroom sink, resting her hands on either side of it, before turning the water on, and washing off her face. Once she completes her task, she grabs the hand towel off of the nearby rack and dries her face while letting out a long breath. She hangs the towel back on the rack and rubs her eyes a bit before turning to leave the bathroom only stopping to let out a sharp gasp when she sees Elijah standing casually in the doorway, still dressed in his suit, only missing the jacket, with the sleeves of his white dress shit rolled up to his elbows.

"God, you scared me," Summer says quietly, but angrily.

"My apologies," Elijah says, clearly amused. Summer gives him a sharp look before moving past him, and heading downstairs to get a drink of water. Once in the kitchen, she turns on the light, and she can hear the soft click of Lucky's nails on the floor. She immediately walks to the glass sliding door that leads to the back yard and unlocks it. She slides it open, and lets Lucky run outside. "It's awfully late to be awake," Elijah says, having followed her to the kitchen.

"You're one to talk," Summer remarks, opening up one of the cupboards to grab a glass, and she fills it with water.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asks, ignoring her comment, and Summer shrugs a bit.

"Just a bad dream," Summer says, sighing and takes a drink of her water.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Elijah asks, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Summer regards Elijah for a few moments before hesitantly deciding to talk about her recent dreams. She walks over to the breakfast bar, and hops up onto the kitchen counter closest to it, and sits cross-legged on it, and looks at Elijah.

"It was about Stefan and Damon. Lately, I've been having these dreams about them… They're always human in my dreams. There are always these girls in them… One that looks like Elena, but they call her Katherine, and the other looks exactly like me, but they call her Joanna. Tonight though… I saw them die. They were shot, and I literally saw them taking their last breaths. Then when I woke up, I was crying. I know it sounds stupid but the dream… It just felt so real. Lately all of them have," Summer says, shaking her head, and looking into her glass of water before setting it next to her.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all, Summer," Elijah says, and Summer looks at him with a frown.

"It doesn't?" Summer asks, tilting her head slightly.

"The dreams that you're experiencing, aren't actually dreams at all," Elijah says, lacing his fingers together on top of the breakfast bar. "What you're seeing while you sleep are actually repressed memories from your past lives."

"Memories?" Summer asks. "So… This whole phoenix thing is true."

"It's very true," Elijah confirms with a sure look.

"This doesn't make any sense," Summer says, sliding off of the counter, and standing on the other side of the breakfast bar, directly across from Elijah. "How can I not know what I am?"

"Because for the past seventeen years, you've been completely human," Elijah says. "On the day you turn eighteen years of age you will begin your transition from human to phoenix, and when that happens, every memory that you acquired from your past lives will return to you. Since you're eighteenth birthday is approaching, your brain is slowly allowing you to remember some of the memories of your most recent life in the form of dreams."

"So I actually knew Stefan and Damon while they were human," Summer says, mostly to herself. "This is insane. So when I turn eighteen… I'll transition?" Summer asks, and Elijah nods. "I was adopted, and I had no birth certificate before my mom and dad adopted me. How do I know when I was actually born?"

"There is a way that we can find out with the help of a warlock that is currently working for me," Elijah says, and Summer nods.

"Are there others like me?" Summer asks, curiously.

"In all my years on this earth, you are the only phoenix I've ever met," Elijah says, and Summer frowns.

"So, have you met me before?" Summer asks.

"I have," Elijah says, simply, and Summer waits for a few moments for him to elaborate, but he doesn't say anything more.

"I tried to do research on phoenixes after Rose told me a bit about it… And all I could find was that a phoenix was a bird that when it died its body would burst into flames and it would be reborn from its ashes. I never found anything of a… Human phoenix," Summer says, raising an eyebrow, and Elijah smirks a bit.

"You are a rarity indeed, Summer," Elijah says, and Summer smiles a bit. "The bird is more commonly known, and actually does exist, as well."

"It does?" Summer asks, wide eyed.

"It does. And it belongs to you," Elijah says, and Summer blinks. "When you were created, your creator also created a powerful bird to protect you and to, for lack of a better phrase, be your companion. When your transition is complete, the bird will rise again, and he will find you. The bird's life is entwined with yours, meaning if you die, the bird will die as well."

"_If_ I die?" Summer asks, leaning on the breakfast bar.

"There are only a few ways that a phoenix can be killed. Once you complete your transition, your aging process will cease, and you will have nearly the same healing ability as a vampire. The only ways a phoenix can be killed are the obvious, beheading, and having your heart pulled from your chest. You can also be killed by having the blood drained completely from your body. You cannot be affected by human illness, you will be stronger, faster, and your senses will be heightened. Phoenixes also have power over fire," Elijah says, and smiles a bit when he sees the overwhelmed look on Summer's face. "I know that this all seems like a lot to take in, but once your memories return to you, it will all be much easier."

"God, I hope so," Summer says, and looks at the door when she hears Lucky's nails scratching on the glass. She walks over, and opens the door, letting the dog inside the house.

"My warlock will be ready to find out when you rose again whenever you're ready," Elijah says, when Summer shuts the door. Summer turns back to face him, giving him an odd look at his word choice. "As you know, the legend of the phoenix is that when the bird dies, it incinerates, and rises from its ashes. With you, it's basically the same principle."

"How does that work?" Summer asks.

"No one is entirely sure," Elijah admits. "Despite everything I know about you, there are still things that remain a mystery. Things that you yourself have admitted not knowing."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, who remembers when they were a baby?" Summer asks, and sighs. "So, _whenever _I'm ready?"

"Anytime," Elijah says, nodding once.

"What about like… Tomorrow?" Summer asks, eager to know when this transition is going to happen.

"As I said, anytime you're ready, he will be ready," Elijah says, and Summer nods.

"Okay… Well, I should probably get back to bed. It's pretty late," Summer says.

"That it is," Elijah says. "Goodnight, Summer."

"Goodnight," Summer says, and turns to leave the kitchen, with Lucky following behind her. Summer pauses in the doorway and turns back around to look at Elijah. "Thank you… For telling me about… Well, me."

"Of course," Elijah says, and Summer gives him a small smile before exiting the kitchen, and going back upstairs to her room to rest up for tomorrow.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **I hope that this chapter cleared things up a bit more about phoenixes. There's still more information to come. Remember, this was just Summer and Elijah's first actual time talking about it.

**New outfit on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**lolsmileyface6****: **Aww, well I'm glad you like Elijah and Summer. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac****: **Ahh! I'm sorry! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**DGfleetfox****: **I was actually kind of inspired by the show Supernatural, and the phoenix on there. I love the idea, and I couldn't help but make my character into one! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**CSIGetteBlue****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Shannon the Original****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ariah23****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ChelseaBaby91****: **No, hah, Summer will definitely stay in human form. That would be a little silly if she turned into a bird. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**tvdspnislife****: **That's right! And I can't wait to write past Elijah and Summer scenes. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**CarmesiQuill24452****: **Hah, clever word play! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**kate1243****: **The answers to your questions will be revealed later on in the story. I really wish I could answer because I'm really eager to get everything out there, but we just have to wait. I'm sorry. *Sad face* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novella Vialli: **Thank you for the review!

**-TBTST-**

The next morning, Summer is awoken by the sound of her phone ringing on the night table by her bed. She reaches over, and sits up on her bed when she sees that it's a number that she doesn't recognize.

"Hello?" she answers, rubbing her eye with her index finger.

"When were you going to tell someone that Elijah is living in your house?" a familiar male voice barks through the other line.

"Damon?" Summer asks, frowning and slowly climbing out of bed. "How did you get my number?"

"Answer the question, Summer," Damon demands, and Summer sighs.

"I don't know. Today?" she says, unsurely. "You found out anyway, so why does it matter?"

"It matters because this is the guy who tried to kidnap you and Elena," Damon says, and Summer grabs a bra and pair of matching panties out of a drawer in her dresser.

"I know that, Damon. I was there, remember?" Summer asks, sarcastically. "Look, I really think that everything will be fine. He made a deal with Elena and me… And I believe him," Summer says, and Damon groans in annoyance.

"You and Elena… I swear you two trust people _way _too easily," Damon mutters, and Summer sighs.

"Look, I never said that I trust him, I just said that I believe him. There's a difference," Summer says. "But look, I'm gonna go. I have to get ready for the day, so… See you later," Summer says quickly, and hangs up before Damon can stop her. She sighs, and puts the phone down on her dresser before going to her closet and pulling out an outfit. She walks out of her bedroom, and heads to the bathroom to take a fast shower. Once out of the shower, she walks back to her bedroom, puts her used clothes in her hamper, and goes downstairs. She goes to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, and once she enters the room, she sees Elijah sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. As usual, he's wearing one of his expensive looking suits.

"Good morning, Summer," Elijah says, looking at the girl.

"Good morning," Summer responds, and glances at Lucky who is lying at Elijah's feet. "Did my mom already leave?"

"Yes, she left around twenty minutes ago. She asked me to tell you that she would be late tonight," Elijah says, and Summer nods. "Did you sleep well?" Elijah asks as Summer grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Well enough. No dreams… Or at least none that I can remember," Summer says, and reaches inside one of the lower cabinets and taking out the bin that they keep Lucky's dog food in. Upon hearing the sound of his food being taken out, Lucky jumps to his feet and trots to Summer, his tail wagging happily. Summer grins at the dog before scooping out a cup of his food, and pouring it into his bowl. She opens her water bottle, and pours some of it in Lucky's water bowl, before taking a drink out of the bottle herself. "So, we're going to see your… Warlock today right?"

"Yes, if that is what you want," Elijah responds, and Summer nods immediately. "Then that's what we'll do as soon as you're ready to leave."

Nearly half an hour later, Summer and Elijah are standing at the door of Jonas and Luka Martin's home. Summer watches with her hands in her jacket pockets as Elijah knocks on the door, and moments later, a tall dark skinned man opens the door, and his posture straightens upon seeing Elijah. He glances slightly behind Elijah at Summer, and looks back at Elijah before inviting them both into his home.

"Summer, this is Jonas Martin, the warlock that will be performing the spell for you today," Elijah introduces, and Summer gives the warlock a small smile. Jonas gives the girl a smile back, and offers her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Summer," Jonas says, and Summer shakes his hand politely.

"You too," Summer says.

"Let's get started then," Jonas says, and leads Summer and Elijah over to a table that is cluttered with candles, miscellaneous jars of herbs, and a small bowl. Summer sits down in one of the chairs, and Jonas sits directly across from her, while Elijah takes a seat next to her. "Okay, this spell is pretty simple," Jonas begins, looking only at Summer, and Summer nods. "First," he says, grabbing the bowl and a small knife, "I'm gonna need a bit of your blood," he says. "Not a lot. Just a little bit," he says, seeing the look on Summer's face, and she hesitantly nods. She places one of her hands in his, and he uses the knife to make a small cut on her finger. Jonas lets a bit of Summer's blood drip into the bowl, before he allows her to pull her hand away. Summer watches with interest as Jonas adds a few herbs to the bowl, and a bit of water, before mixing everything together, and placing it in the center of the table. "Now, give me your hands, and close your eyes. When you start to smell the smoke, I need you to breathe deeply. Eventually, a date will stick out in your mind, and that date is the answer you're looking for," Jonas says, and Summer nods. She reaches out and places her hands in his, and he positions their joined hands over the bowl. Summer shuts her eyes, and Jonas begins chanting softly.

After a few moments, Summer begins to smell the odd smelling smoke, and she breaths deeply as Jonas instructed her to, and Jonas' chanting becomes quicker. Soon, Jonas releases Summer's hands and shakes his head.

"It's being blocked," he says, his eyes showing a bit of confusion. "The only one who can help you find out is a descendant of the witch who made you into a phoenix."

"How am I supposed to find that out?" Summer asks, frowning.

"You need to speak with a Bennett witch. That name stuck out to me while I was searching," Jonas says, and Summer's eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

"Bonnie…," Summer mutters to herself, before nodding to Jonas. "Thank you, anyway."

"Of course," Jonas says, and Summer looks at Elijah, before standing. Elijah rises from his seat, and leads Summer out of the Martin home

**-TBTST-**

Later on at Summer's home, she finds herself sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie with Lucky laying his head on her lap. Elijah had left a few hours before to take care of some business that he has to deal with, and Summer can't help but wish that she had gone to school. She's relieved from her boredom when she receives a text message from Elena.

'_Rose was bitten by a werewolf. She's sick. Need help taking care of her.'_

'_Boarding house?'_ Summer replies.

'_Yeah,' _Elena texts back quickly.

'_Be right there,' _Summer responds and rises from the couch. She grabs the car keys from the bowl on the table by the front door, and exits the house. She quickly drives over to the Salvatore boarding house, and she quietly enters the house upon arriving.

"Elena?" Summer calls, and Elena shows up a few moments later from upstairs. Elena gives Summer a slightly panicked look, and Summer frowns.

"I can't find her. She was really sick in Damon's bed, and I went to get some clean sheets, and I came back and she was gone," Elena says, and Summer's frown deepens.

"Well, she doesn't have one of those daylight rings does she?" Summer asks, and Elena shakes her head. "Well, then she has to be somewhere in the house. It shouldn't be that hard to find her."

"Right. Can you check upstairs, and I'll look in the basement?" Elena asks, and Summer nods before going up the stairs. She looks through a few of the many different bedrooms, and she turns around sharply in the hallway when she hears Elena scream.

"Elena?" she calls, and she rushes down the stairs when she hears no response. She races to the front door when she hears Rose's shout of pain, and she pauses when she sees Elena dash away from Rose.

"Summer, run!" Elena shouts, and Summer's eyes grow wide with fear when Rose turns sharply to face her.

"Evette," Rose mutters, and the veins disappear from underneath her eyes a bit, until she inhales a bit, and they return quickly. Summer lets out a sharp scream when Rose lunges at her and sinks her fangs into Summer's neck. Summer tries her hardest to fight Rose off, but her tries are futile due to Rose's superior strength. Rose lets out a pained shriek when Elena opens the front door, letting the sunlight inside the house, and she blurs away, into the shadows. Elena grabs Summer's hands and pulls her to her feet before dropping one hand and the two girls run up the stairs and into a room. Elena shuts the door while Summer runs to the window and pulls open the curtains, letting the sunlight illuminate the room. Summer helps Elena push a dresser in front of the door and afterwards Elena takes a wooden chair and breaks off two of the legs, handing one to Summer, and keeping one for herself.

Summer keeps the stake in one hand while the other hand clutches the bleeding wound on her neck.

"Elena? Summer? I know that's you and not Katherine and Evette. Elena, Summer, please, I need your help," Rose pleads through the door, and Summer and Elena share a look.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Summer, and Summer nods slightly. Elena reaches up and gently pulls her hand away from her neck. "It's bleeding pretty bad," Elena mutters, and walks to the dresser and pulls out a shirt. "Here, you need to keep pressure on that. I'm sure Stefan won't mind," Elena says, pressing the fabric of Stefan's shirt to Summer's wound.

"We're in Stefan's room?" Summer asks, frowning a bit, and Elena nods. "It looks so normal," Summer mutters, and Elena breathes a laugh.

"Yeah, I know," she says, and the two girls take a seat, leaning against the wall. The girls sit in Stefan's room in the same spot for a couple of hours until the sky gets dark. "Damon should be here by now," Elena says, and stands. Summer stands with her, and takes the shirt away from her neck. Elena inspects it a bit, and lets Summer know that the bleeding has stopped. The two girls move the dresser, and exit the room, the makeshift stakes still in their hands. They tentatively walk down the stairs and search a bit for the rabid vampire. The two girls freeze when they see that the front door is still wide open. Summer frowns a bit and turns around, gasping loudly when she sees Damon standing directly behind them.

"Are you two okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asks, and Elena and Summer share a glance.

"We don't know."

**-TBTST-**

It doesn't take much for Summer to convince Damon to let her go home after he discovered that she was bitten. He attempted to make her drink his blood to heal herself up, but she declined profusely before exiting the house. She quickly gets into her car, locking the doors once inside to give her a false sense of security. She knows very well that if Rose really wanted to get to her, that she could easily rip the car door off of the vehicle and kill Summer with a simple twitch of her hand. When these thoughts enter her mind, she quickly starts the car, and drives home, breaking the speed limit the entire time. Summer pulls her hair over the bite wound on her neck before she pulls into the driveway but relaxes a bit when she sees her mother's car still gone.

Summer gets out of her car and slowly walks into her house. She's immediately greeted by Lucky who barks excitedly at her, and Summer simply pets his head. She glances around a bit before quietly heading up the stairs and entering her bedroom to place her bag inside. She goes to her mirror and moves her hair away from her neck. She winces at the dark red bite wound that has begun to bleed again. She exits her room, and goes into the bathroom, where she takes a cloth out of the closet and dampens it with water. Summer lightly presses the damp cloth's edge to the tender skin around the wound, and lets out a sharp hiss of pain. She glances at the doorway and sighs when she sees Elijah standing there, staring at her, his face completely void of all emotion. He wears one of his usual elegant suites, minus the jacket, and the sleeves of his black button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

"Who bit you?" Elijah asks his voice completely calm with an undertone of fury.

"Rose… But it wasn't exactly her fault," Summer mutters, and she frowns a bit when Elijah takes the wet cloth from her fingers.

"Would you mind elaborating?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She… She wasn't in her right mind. Elena told me that she was bitten by a werewolf… I'm not exactly sure what that does to a vampire, but I assume that's why she bit me… And why she called me Evette," Summer says, softly. Elijah's dark eyes meet her blue ones, and he slowly lets his eyes travel down to the bite on her neck.

"Allow me to heal you," Elijah says, softly, his eyes locking onto hers again. Summer begins to shake her head. "How exactly would you explain a bite like that on your neck?"

"I…," Summer trails off when nothing comes to mind, and Elijah smirks at her.

"It wouldn't take much of my blood to heal you," Elijah says, and Summer sighs, before reluctantly nodding. Summer frowns a bit, but hesitantly allows Elijah to turn her around so that she has her back to him. She winces a bit when she hears the crunching sound of teeth biting into flesh, and she clenches her jaw slightly when his bloody wrist comes into view. She hesitates a bit but eventually presses her mouth to the bleeding wound. Summer expects the metallic taste of normal blood, but she's surprised when the taste of Elijah's blood is richer, and slightly different.

Unbeknownst to Summer, Elijah's eyes slide shut as soon as Summer's lips touch his wrist. He leans his head down slightly and subtly and silently inhales a bit of Summer's scent. He can tell that her transition is going to happen sooner than later by the way her normal human scent is morphing slightly into the pleasantly familiar sweet scent of the phoenix.

Summer moves her head away from Elijah's wrist when she no longer feels the stinging pain in her neck. She raises her hand slightly, and touches her neck, and she raises both of her eyebrows when she feels nothing but her newly healed neck. She steps away from Elijah and turns to face him.

"Thank you," she says, smiling slightly at him.

"You're welcome," Elijah says, sincerely, and takes a step closer to Summer, and he begins wiping the blood from her neck.

"Can I ask you something?" Summer asks, watching Elijah's face as he gently cleans the blood from her neck.

"Of course you can," Elijah mutters, and Summer takes a breath.

"You said you knew me before now, right?" Summer asks and Elijah hums in confirmation. "How many of my lives did you know me in?" Summer asks, and Elijah's eyes snap to hers. "I've obviously died a few times from the names I know. Evette and Joanna. Did you know me through both of those?"

"I knew you as Evette, but I didn't know you as Joanna. I wasn't the slightest bit aware that you were alive in the 1800's," Elijah says, taking the cloth away from her neck when all of the blood is cleaned from her neck. "I first met you when I was still human."

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?" Summer asks, widening her eyes, and she shakes her head a bit when Elijah smirks at her. "That's… Crazy. All of this is so insane."

"I know that it seems that way, but like I've said before, everything will be clear to you when you regain your memories," Elijah says, and Summer nods.

"What was my name back then?" Summer asks, curiously.

"Your name was Viktoria."

**-TBTST-**

The next afternoon, after a lengthily conversation with Bonnie, Summer finds herself at Bonnie's home in her bedroom, and the two girls sit on the floor by Bonnie's bed. When Summer asked Bonnie for help to find out when she 'rose', Bonnie agreed after Summer told her that she's the only one who could help her. Summer watches as Bonnie does the same thing that Jonas did the previous day, and she frowns.

"How do you know what to do?" Summer asks.

"Luka told me yesterday. He said that you'd be coming to me for help soon, and gave me everything that I'd need," Bonnie says with a grin and Summer smiles back. "Okay, I need your blood."

"Right," Summer says, and gives Bonnie her hand. She allows Bonnie to make a small cut on her finger, and squeezes a bit of her blood into the bowl. Bonnie mixes all of the necessary herbs and water in the bowl, and she gives Summer a half smile.

"Okay, you remember what Jonas told you yesterday?" Bonnie asks, and Summer nods. Bonnie holds out her hands for Summer to take, and Summer places her hands in Bonnie's. Summer shuts her eyes as Bonnie begins to chant, and soon the smell of the smoke invades Summer's senses, and she takes a deep breath. Summer gasps a bit when she can feel her mind searching itself for a specific date, and eventually she has her answer. She abruptly drops Bonnie's hands, and Bonnie looks at her expectantly.

"July 7th," Summer mutters, opening her eyes.

"July 7th?" Bonnie asks, and Summer nods, looking at her friend. "So that's when you'll transition?"

"I guess so," Summer says, softly, and Bonnie gives her a reassuring look.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You know that I'll be there for you every step of the way," Bonnie says with a smile, and Summer gives Bonnie an extremely grateful look, and nearly tackles her in a hug, resulting in a surprised laugh from Bonnie.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is that all of you guys are so accepting and supportive of all of this," Summer says, shaking her head and releasing Bonnie from her hold.

"Well, of course we are. You're one of my best friends, Summer. And I'm a witch, Caroline's a vampire, and Elena's a doppelganger. We're all different, and even if we weren't we'd be there for you. We've always stuck together, ever since we were kids," Bonnie says, and Summer gives a small laugh and a nod. "So, do you have to leave right away?"

"I should probably leave soon. Mom wants help making dinner. She's actually home tonight," Summer says with a grin.

"Wanna help me pick out an outfit? I'm hanging out with Jeremy in a little bit," Bonnie says, and Summer smiles widely.

"You two are so adorable. I'm still a little shocked, but I love it," Summer laughs, and Bonnie laughs as well, giving Summer a playful push, making Summer laugh a little more before standing up and walking to Bonnie's closet. "Okay, definitely this top," Summer says, pulling out a shirt, and tossing it to Bonnie. "And these jeans are hot. Wear these, too," Summer says, tossing the jeans to her as well.

"Thanks, Summer," Bonnie says, and Summer nods with a grin.

"I'll leave so you can get ready and hang out with your boyfriend," Summer says, and Bonnie throws a pillow at her, which Summer catches.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bonnie objects.

"Yet," Summer adds, and Bonnie playfully glares at her but her glare eventually morphs to a smile. "Text me later and tell me how it goes," Summer sings, and Bonnie nods with a laugh. Summer exits Bonnie's bedroom, and her house all together, and drives back to her house. She enters her house, and sighs in relief when Lucky doesn't feel the need to bark at her, but he does meet her eagerly at the door.

"It's like you've been missing for years, the way he acts every time you come home," Allison says, coming out of the kitchen with a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Because he loves me, just like I love him _so _much," Summer coos, crouching down and petting the dog with both of her hands.

"That's why he acts like that. You baby him," Allison reprimands with a smile.

"Well, just look at that face," Summer says, holding the dog's face in her hands. "He's so adorable," Summer says, and kisses the dog's head, before rising to her full height. "Do you still want my help making dinner?"

"It's pretty much taken care of, but I'm making some cookies afterwards. You can help with those if you want," Allison says, hopefully, and Summer nods with a smile.

"Sounds fun," Summer says, and Allison smiles. "Just let me go change into something else, and wash up."

"Alright, sweetie," Allison says, and Summer heads up the stairs to her bedroom. Once at her bedroom, she opens the door and Lucky rushes into the room, and jumps up on her bed.

"Did you get an answer?" Elijah asks, appearing in the doorway, making Summer jump. She turns around, and gives Elijah a look.

"What is with you vampires? Do you enjoy doing that?" Summer asks, sharply, narrowing her eyes at the handsome vampire. Elijah merely smirks in response. "July 7th."

"Sooner than I expected," Elijah muses, and nods a bit before entering her room. Summer frowns as Elijah begins to inspect the random trinkets placed around her room.

"So this transition… Have you seen me transition before?" Summer asks, and Elijah turns to look at her.

"I have," he says, and Summer takes a deep breath.

"What's it like?" Summer asks, curiously.

"It isn't a pleasant experience," Elijah says, and glances at the door.

"What happens?" Summer asks, frowning.

"You'll be told in time. For now, you may want to go downstairs to your mother. She's growing impatient," Elijah says with a small smirk, and he exits her bedroom without another word, shutting the door behind him.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter five! I apologize for the wait, it was a very busy few days, and I had no time to write. I hope you all liked this chapter!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Ryn of Magic: **Well, thank you very much! I'm really glad you think so! I actually try really hard to keep my characters in well with the story. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Beckah Godric-Northman: **I'm really glad you like Summer! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Delenawolves: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**CSIGetteBlue:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Shannon the Original:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx: **We'll find out soon enough! I'm really glad you like this story so far because I love writing it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37: **You'll get to find out soon! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Zoey303:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**theAbderian: **Oh gosh, haha! Well, I'm glad you like this story that much! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**tvdspnislife: **Well, great! I'm really glad you like Elijah and Summer that much! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993: **I'm really glad you like this story so far! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jordan Lynn 7: **I know! I love Elijah, too! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .Uchiha: **Well, thank you! I'm really glad that I'm getting so much positive feedback for this story! It's so awesome. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

At around 8:00 the next night, Summer finds herself pacing the length of the guest room, biting the nail of her left thumb nervously, glancing at her phone every few seconds. She'd been constantly doing this since she received word from Elena that Caroline had been abducted by werewolves. As soon as Elena had finished the entire story, Summer quickly found herself in the guest bedroom and explaining the situation to Elijah, knowing that he'd be able to help. Elijah, after hearing Summer's panicked story, made a call to Jonas, and took nearly ten minutes to attempt to reassure Summer that Caroline would be fine, but even his reassuring words can't deter her nervous pacing.

"You're going to leave tracks in the carpet if you keep up your pacing," Elijah comments from the chair in the room, looking up momentarily from his book. He smirks, amused, when Summer shoots him a sharp look.

"I can't help it. I can't stand just sitting around and doing nothing while my best friend is possibly being killed," Summer mutters helplessly, pausing her pacing for a few moments so she can speak, but resumes her nervous habit when she gets her sentence out.

"Your friend will be fine," Elijah says, simply, and Summer looks at him incredulously.

"You don't know that. She could already be dead… Oh my God," Summer says, more to herself than to Elijah. Almost as soon as she finishes her sentence, her phone begins to ring, and she practically dives on the bed to answer it. She glances quickly at the name flashing on the screen. "Stefan?" she answers, her voice borderline hysterical. "How's Caroline? She's okay, right?"

"She's fine. Jonas Martin showed up and saved all of us," Stefan answers, soothingly, and Summer lets out a loud sigh of relief. "She's still pretty shaken up about the whole thing though, so do you think you're up to staying with her tonight with Elena and Bonnie?"

"Of course," Summer says with a smile while nodding. "I'll get my stuff and be there in a few minutes."

"Great. Thanks Summer," Stefan says, and Summer hangs up the phone. Summer takes a deep breath and looks at Elijah gratefully.

"Thank you for calling Jonas," Summer says, and Elijah can practically feel the gratitude dripping from her words. "Really."

"There's no thanks necessary, Summer. I told you that I would keep you and your loved ones safe during my stay here," Elijah says, standing from the chair and moving closer to her, leaving his book abandoned on the desk by the chair. Summer looks into his dark eyes as he stands just inches away from her. "And I intend to keep my word," Elijah says quietly, his brown eyes boring into her own blue orbs. Summer swallows when she realizes how close the two of them actually are and she takes a step back.

"I should go. I have to go to Caroline's," Summer says, clearing her throat when her voice cracks a bit.

"Have a good night, Summer," Elijah says as Summer goes to exit the room.

"You too, Elijah," Summer says, forcing back a smile as she stands in the doorway of the guest bedroom, before pulling the door shut and quickly walking across the hall to her bedroom. She quickly packs a small bag of things to bring to Caroline's, and she exits her room, and goes downstairs. "Hey mom, I'm going to stay at Caroline's tonight," Summer says to her mother who is sitting on the couch in the living room with the television on, while she looks over some papers.

"Alright, sweetie. Have fun," Allison says, mostly distracted by her work. "Love you," she calls as Summer moves towards the front door, making Summer smile a bit.

"Love you too, momma," Summer calls back, and crouches down to pet Lucky a bit as he trots up to her. "Bye Lucky," Summer mutters to the dog, and she exits the house. She quickly drives to Caroline's house and smiles when she sees that Elena and Stefan have already arrived, and that Bonnie arrived at almost the exact time that she did. Summer grabs her bag, and climbs out of her car, and meets Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie on the front porch of the Forbes' house. The three girls stand off to the side as Stefan knocks on the door.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks when she opens the door.

"I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight," Stefan says.

"I'm fine," Caroline says, but the three girls can tell that she's anything but fine.

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up," Stefan says, and steps aside. Summer takes the initiative and steps into sight, giving Caroline a small smile.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Summer asks, and Caroline laughs while her eyes fill up with tears.

"We're gonna slumber in," Elena says, stepping into the house behind Summer.

"We haven't done it in ages," Bonnie says, walking into the house as well, and Caroline begins to cry, causing the three girls to embrace the blonde vampire comfortingly.

**-TBTST-**

_Joanna looks out the window of the carriage with cold, emotionless eyes. Witnessing the deaths of her two best friends up close really took its toll on her. After completing her transition a few days earlier, she decided to leave her home and find Elijah and Niklaus, and she arranged a carriage immediately. She'd been traveling for a couple of hours, beginning her search for the two men when the carriage is abruptly stopped. She jumps when she hears the driver let out a harsh, pained yell, and she quickly exits the carriage. _

"_Hello?" she calls, looking around for the driver. She moves around the startled horses, and she crouches down a bit when she sees a dark puddle on the ground. She dips her fingers inside and she rises to her full height quickly when she finds that the liquid is fresh, warm blood. She looks around sharply, using her new, powerful hearing to her advantage. She praises whatever deity is out there for her enhanced sight that allows her to see clearly in the dark. Her head snaps to the side when she hears a twig break from the woods to the right of her. She takes a few slow steps toward the sound but stops when she realizes how ridiculous of an idea it is. She turns back to the carriage, prepared to drive it herself, but she lets out a loud gasp when she sees a dark figure standing directly in front of her. She takes a quick step back and her surprised face morphs into a glare when she sees who it is. "Katherine… Or should I say Katerina?," Joanna growls._

"_Joanna," Katherine says, with a smirk. "Or would you rather be called Evette?" Katherine asks, and her smug expression falters a bit when she witnesses the irises of Joanna's eyes turn a smoldering, rich, crimson color, while the whites turn a deadly shade of black. "Well, look who remembers their phoenix powers."_

"_You killed me," Joanna growls, taking a menacing step closer to Katherine. "I was your friend, Katerina. I did everything to save you, and you killed me," Joanna hisses, and without warning, turns on her heel and uses her enhanced speed to rush into the woods. When she's a good distance away from Katherine, she reaches up and grabs the nearest thick tree branch and snaps it off of the tree that it hangs on. She looks at it with approval when she sees that the broken side comes off in a point and she stands firm, ready for Katherine to show up. _

_Katherine doesn't disappoint, and shows up not long after Joanna rushed away. Katherine smirks at her when she sees the makeshift stake in her hand._

"_So, you think that you're going to kill me?" Katherine asks, amused. _

"_Well, you killed me. So why not return the favor? An eye for an eye, right?" Joanna asks, holding the stake ready in her hand. She narrows her scarily dark eyes when Katherine's eyes shift and fangs extend. Katherine blurs toward Joanna but Joanna readily shoved the pointed branch into Katherine's chest, unfortunately missing her heart by a few inches. Katherine gasps and staggers backwards, and Joanna watches, thinking that she succeeded in finally killing the vampire that ended her life all those years ago, but she frowns when Katherine reaches up and the branch out of her chest._

_"Impressive. But you missed," Katherine growls, and Joanna masks the fearful expression that threatens to show on her pretty face. Joanna's eyes shift back to normal, and she takes a few steps back, knowing that running would be useless. Despite her enhanced speed, she knows that Katherine could easily catch up. Before Joanna can blink, Katherine plunges the branch into Joanna's stomach. _

_Joanna gasps out in pain, and her hands immediately fly to the piece of wood. She begins to pull it out, but Katherine catches her hands, and pushes the branch farther into her. _

_"You know, I did like you back then. But you and I both know that there was nothing that you could do to help me," Katherine says, her eyes looking almost regretful. "My apologies, but I can't have Elijah and Klaus knowing where I am," Katherine says, and she plunges her fangs into Joanna's neck. _

**-TBTST-**

Summer gasps awake, sitting up quickly, her hands going to her neck, as if checking for the bite that her past self acquired in her dream. She looks around her, and sees that Caroline is sleeping on her left side, while Bonnie is asleep on her right. She looks past Caroline and sees Elena asleep beside Caroline, and her heartbeat picks up upon seeing Elena. After the terrifying dream about Katherine, seeing Elena puts her slightly on edge. Summer carefully gets out of the bed, and quickly grabs her bag before hastily exiting the house. She knows that she's being ridiculous, but she feels that she needs some time alone after seeing herself die in a past life.

Summer quickly drives home, and she shuts the car off after pulling into her driveway. She sits in her car for a few moments, and exits her car when she sees her mom leaving the house in her usual business attire.

"Morning," Summer says, smiling at her mother.

"Morning, sweetie," Allison says, smiling at Summer a bit confused. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I just… Wanted to come home," Summer says.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asks, stopping by her SUV.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Summer nods, smiling reassuringly at her mother, and Allison nods slowly.

"Alright… Well, I have to go. I'm showing houses today. Call me if you need anything," Allison says, taking a few steps toward Summer and kissing her on the cheek.

"I will," Summer says, walking to the front door of the house, and going inside. Summer shuts the front door, and leans against it, heavily. She slowly slides down the door, and sits comfortably on the floor. She grins a bit and shuts her eyes when she hears Lucky happily approaching her. "Hey boy," she mutters, petting the dog's head. She sits there for a few moments, and Lucky lies down next to her, placing his head in her lap. Summer reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone, and sends a quick text to Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline letting them know that she went home, and was safe. After a few more moments, Summer stands and heads upstairs. Summer halts her steps a bit when Elijah comes out of the guest room, but continues her journey to her bedroom.

"How was your night?" Elijah asks, casually, straightening cuffs on his suit jacket.

"It was fun," Summer says, nodding, standing beside her bedroom door. "I had another dream," Summer says quietly, and Elijah looks at her curiously. "It was still in the 1800's… And Katherine… Killed me," Summer says, and she sees Elijah's jaw tighten a bit. "She said that it's because she didn't want you and Klaus to find her."

"She had been running from me for centuries," Elijah explains.

"She's killed me before. In another one of my lives. That's what I said in my dream before I tried to stake her," Summer says.

"She killed you as Evette in the 1600's," Elijah says, and Summer lets a fearful look wash over her face, which Elijah spots immediately.

"So she's killed me twice already," Summer says softly to herself. She vaguely registers as Elijah moves to stand directly in front of her.

"Summer, look at me," Elijah speaks, softly but sternly, and Summer lifts her eyes to meet his. "I give you my wordthat I will do _everything _in my power to keep you safe. I won't allow Katerina to harm you again. Do you understand?" Elijah asks, and Summer can't help but believe him when she sees the complete honesty and passion in his dark eyes.

"Yes," Summer says, surprisingly not feeling an ounce of discomfort at their close proximity. She glances down briefly when he raises his hand and brushes the tips of his fingers across the apple of her left cheek, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Summer's hand seems to have a mind of its own, for it reaches up and holds Elijah's hand to her cheek when he goes to remove it. "Elijah," Summer starts, her voice barely above a whisper. She wants to know the extent of their relationships in the two lives that she knew him in, but she doesn't exactly understand how to word the question, and somehow, Elijah catches on, and he gives her a knowing look before turning his hand over and grasping her fingers.

"You'll know in time," he says, taking a small step back and he raises her hand to his lips, and delivers a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. He almost reluctantly lets go of her hand and turns around, smoothly walking down the stairs. Summer stands rooted to the spot Elijah left her in, before she comes to her senses, and retreats to her bedroom where Lucky is already waiting on her bed.

Later that night, Summer drives to the Salvatore boarding house, looking for Elena, and she frowns a bit when she sees the front door wide open. She cautiously gets out of her car and walks inside, and she lets out a harsh gasp and she stumbles back a bit when she sees Alaric lying on the floor, dead with a stake in his stomach. She walks a little farther into the house, and her eyes widen when she sees Damon chained to a chair with a collar –like device around his neck, and her eyes dart to the other men in the room.

"Well, hello there sweetheart," one of the men smiles, leering at her. Summer quickly goes through the fight or flight options in her head, and chooses the wiser of the two choices and turns on her heel and runs towards the front door. She stops abruptly when a woman slams the front door shut before she can escape, and she wastes no time in dashing in another direction, taking her cell phone out of her pocket at the same time. She races through the house, looking for another exit while she finds Elijah's number in her phone and she quickly hits 'send'.

"Summer," Elijah greets calmly when he answers.

"Elijah," Summer says, panicked.

"Summer, what's wrong," Elijah asks, his voice concerned.

"I… I don't know what's going on. I'm at the boarding house. They killed Alaric and they have Damon and-," Summer tries to explain, but she drops her phone and lets out a startled scream when she's grabbed around the waist. Summer quickly pulls her arm back and attempts to elbow the person who has her, but they catch her arm. Summer lets out a pained cry when the person twists her arm behind her back, and the last thing she remembers is a sharp pain in the side of her head before she slips into unconsciousness.

Summer slowly wakes up not long after, and she winces at the pain in her head. She groans a bit when she tries to move her arm but she finds that her wrists are tied tightly behind her, and she shuts her eyes when she feels the duct tape on her mouth. She looks around and sees that she was placed on the couch after whoever caught her knocked her out. She sees Damon still chained to the chair, looking at her with a slightly concerned expression, and she sees a few other men in the room. She meets Damon's concerned eyes with a terrified expression.

"You're gonna be fine, Summer. Okay? You're gonna be fine," Damon says, trying to reassure the girl, and Summer nods slightly.

"You shouldn't lie to her. It won't do her any good," one of the men says, holding a chain in his hand. He gives Summer a cruel smirk, before pulling sharply on the chain and Summer shuts her eyes tightly when Damon groans loudly in pain.

"That's enough for now, Stevie," a woman's voice calls into the room, and Summer opens her eyes when she hears a new pair of footsteps enter the room. The woman glances at Summer, and Summer eyes the gun that the woman holds in her hand. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" the woman asks, looking at Damon.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon says, smirking at the woman.

"You looking for this?" Summer hears a familiar voice call into the room, and everybody freezes, and looks to the doorway. She hears the sound of casual footsteps moving closer to the couch where she's still laying on her side, struggling against her binds. "Go ahead. Take it."

Summer watches as one of the men rushes forward, and she hears the sickening sound of the man getting his heart torn out, and she sees him drop to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She sees two more of the men blur forward, and they ultimately meet the same fate. She sees the only other female in the room quickly leave, and she watches as Elijah comes into view. Elijah glances at her, and he looks calmly at the remaining man in the room, who crouches down on the floor, pulling his jacket up to cover his face.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asks, looking at Damon who shrugs the best that he can while being chained to the chair.

"I don't know," he says, and Elijah looks back at the last man.

"It doesn't really matter," he says, before punching the last man in the face, breaking his neck at the same time. Summer watches as Elijah pulls a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wipes the blood from his hands before he moves to her. He gently removes the duct tape from her face, looking at her apologetically when she winces a bit. He sits her up, and quickly removes the rope from her wrists. "Are you alright?" he asks, and she nods mutely, rubbing the skin of her wrists.

She watches as he rises to his full height and breaks the chains, releasing Damon from the chair. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" he says, looking at Damon before turning around and extending a hand to Summer. She looks at Damon who is watching the scene with a small frown, before taking Elijah's hand. He helps her stand before dropping her hand, and placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the room, pausing briefly only to retrieve the moonstone, and slipping it into his pocket.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **I know, this is kind of a shorter chapter, but I hope you all liked it anyway! I did some construction to my profile, and put some pictures of Summer up, including the eyes that were described in this chapter during her dream! During the Summer and Elijah hallway scene, I listened to **Lost Without You **by **Delta Good****rem**. It's an amazing song. I'd give it a listen while you're reading that part of this chapter.

**New outfits on Polyvore!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**RHatch89****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993****: **She sure did. But hey, it's Katherine. I can't stay mad at her. She's too awesome! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**delenawolves****: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**N:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**mkittycat1****: **Hmm… I'm thinking sometime in late October? Maybe early November? Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**smilin steph****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Blood-in-Poison****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**CSIGetteBlue****: **Summijah! I love it! You are awesome for coming up with their ship name! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** That's a good idea! Maybe I'll use that! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ThePhantomismyLove****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**unternasty****: **Don't worry. I could never kill Katherine. I actually have a few plans for her. *Wink, wink* Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

"Here you go," Matt says, placing the large glass of soda down in front of Summer the next day at the Mystic Grill.

"Thanks Matt," Summer says with a smile, looking up from her phone.

"Why are you here alone?" Matt asks, frowning a bit.

"It's always good to get some time alone," Summer says, and Matt shakes his head a bit with a grin.

"Let me know if you need anything," he says, and Summer nods before looking back at her phone, starting a game of Doodle Jump after taking a long drink of her soda. She looks up and raises her eyebrows when Damon and another woman sit down across from her.

"Summer," Damon greets with a smirk.

"Damon… and uh…," she trails off, looking at the woman with a questioning expression.

"Andie Star," the woman introduces herself, and Summer smiles with recognition.

"The news reporter," she says, pointing to Andie who nods, and Summer nods as well. "I didn't know that you two were together."

"Yep," Damon says, popping the 'p', before turning to Andie and kissing her. "I take it Bonnie told you all about Elijah's actual plan," Damon says, looking back at Summer who frowns slightly and nods.

"Yeah, she did," Summer says before sighing. "And I feel like an idiot for believing what he said. How he said he was going to keep us all safe. Yeah, whatever."

"Stefan and I can keep you safe. That's why I have a plan to kill Elijah," Damon says.

"He's an Original. I thought he couldn't be killed," Summer says.

"They can with a special weapon," Damon says with a secretive smirk, and he glances behind Summer before waving somebody over. Summer looks to her right when Alaric sits down next to her.

"Hey, Summer," Alaric says with a kind smile.

"Hey, Ric," Summer responds with a grin. Summer responds to a text from Caroline while the others talk, not paying attention until she sets her phone back down.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asks Alaric, and Summer looks at him, interested.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric says, glaring at the table.

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asks, looking at Summer.

"You definitely sound jealous… But I don't blame her," Summer admits, looking down at her phone, and taking a drink of her soda. She glances at the two men who are giving her incredulous looks, and she shrugs. "What? He may want to use Elena and me in that sacrifice, but he's a charming man. Pretty hot, too," Summer says, and laughs at the looks on the men's faces. "I said that just to see what would happen," she says, looking at Andie who laughs as well.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here," Alaric says, subtly nodding to Andie.

"Andie? She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon asks, and Summer frowns, before looking at Alaric.

"Isn't there only so much compulsion a human brain can take before it turns to soup?" Summer asks lowly so that Andie can't hear, and Alaric snorts a bit.

"I don't know, but this is too weird," he says, and Summer nods, before catching Matt's attention, and waving him over.

"I just need the right opportunity," Damon says as Matt arrives.

"Need something?" Matt asks, and Summer nods.

"Can I get an order of fries?" Summer asks, and Matt smiles at her.

"Sure. Cheese fries?" Matt asks, and Summer's eyes light up.

"Perfect," Summer chirps and Matt laughs before nodding and walking away. She looks at the amused looks on the other's faces, and she shrugs. "I love cheese fries," she says, and Damon and Alaric shake their heads.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend," Damon says, and Summer turns her head slightly and sees Jenna and Elijah approaching the table.

"Can you let me up for a second, Ric?" Summer asks, and Alaric nods, before sliding out of the booth, and Summer rises to her feet, and beams at Jenna, who lets out a noise of excitement, before enveloping Summer in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asks with a smile as she pulls away, and looks Summer over. "Every time I go to see your mom you're never there!"

"I know. Caroline's been pretty demanding about our Blonde Bonding days," Summer says, and Jenna laughs, and nods before looking at the others at the table, while keeping an arm around Summer's shoulders.

"Hey guys," Jenna says as Alaric sits back down.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon says, looking between Jenna and Elijah who is standing on the other side of Summer.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna says, nodding.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Alaric says, and Summer opens her mouth to speak but Alaric cuts her off. "Not from your class, so don't even try," Alaric says with an amused grin and Summer pouts a bit.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Andie suggests, and Summer looks behind her for Matt, and frowns when she doesn't see him.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asks.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asks.

"I don't know if tonight works...," Alaric says.

"Yeah, I'm free," Jenna says, looking at Alaric.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah says, and Summer eyes the expression on Damon's face.

"Great," Damon says, and looks at Summer with a questioning look. Summer returns the look, and sits down at the table.

"What?" Summer asks, frowning.

"Don't worry, she'll be there," Jenna speaks up, and Summer looks sharply at her.

"What?" Summer asks, shaking her head. "Oh… No."

"You owe me for not coming to see me when you got back," Jenna says, and Summer openly gapes at her for a few moments, before slouching in her seat.

"Fine," she grumbles, but her face brightens when she sees Matt approaching with her cheese fries.

**-TBTST-**

Later that evening, Summer, Jenna, and Andie complete the meal, and look at their work.

"Looks good. We did a good job," Summer says, and Jenna scoffs at her.

"You barely helped," she says, and Summer pouts at her.

"I told you I couldn't cook. But hey! I helped with the vegetables!" Summer exclaims, holding up her bandaged finger, making Jenna and Andie laugh. Jenna and Andie begin to set the table, and Summer sets off on a search for Damon, and she finds him in the library talking to Alaric. "So, what's the real reason you invited Elijah over?"

"God, what is it with you two. So much suspicion," Damon says, and Alaric and Summer shoot him identical incredulous looks. "Like I just got done telling Ric, it's just a fact finding mission."

"You're a pretty good liar, Damon, but I've been slowly getting some memories back. You have the same tell that you did back when you were human. I know that you're lying," Summer says, noticing the way Damon's eyebrows slightly raise when he lies. Damon scowls at her, and she grins triumphantly.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine," Andie says, walking into the room, and Alaric begins to walk out of the room, throwing Damon a suspicious look. He grabs Summer's shoulder and leads her out of the room on the way out. "Thanks," Andie says, smiling at Alaric.

"Yeah," Alaric says, and he and Summer fully exit the room. "He said he's not planning anything. You believe him?"

"Nope," Summer says, and Alaric nods in agreement. Summer turns on her heel when the doorbell rings, and she opens the front door, expecting it to be Elijah, but she's not so pleasantly surprised to find John Gilbert standing on the other side. Summer had never really liked John Gilbert, and the feeling is mutual on John's part, considering that he and her dad had never gotten along.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asks, frowning with dismay upon seeing John at the door. "Come on, Summer. You can help me get the rest of the food ready."

"Alright," she says, glancing suspiciously at Damon as she walks past him. Not very long after John arrives, the doorbell rings again, and Summer stiffens slightly, knowing that this time, it would be Elijah at the door. She leans against one of the kitchen counters and watches as Jenna leaves to go greet Elijah. She busies herself with putting a few things away, and goes to put something in the refrigerator. She hears the sound of footsteps behind her, and she assumes that it's just Damon or Alaric, but she's surprised when she shuts the refrigerator door, and turns around to find Elijah standing directly behind her. She lets out a surprised gasp and places a hand on her chest. "Elijah," she greets, and frowns a bit at the serious look on his face.

"What is Damon planning?" Elijah asks, calmly and simply, but even with the leveled tone of his voice, Summer has to fight to keep her heartbeat under control.

"Nothing," she answers in the most convincing voice she can muster.

"You're lying," he says, taking a step closer to her. She responds by taking a step back.

"I'm not," she says, and hesitates a bit before continuing, "as far as I know… He's not planning anything. He told me that he isn't," she says, and watches warily as he lets his eyes roam over her face, looking for any traces of deceitfulness. He seems to find none because he takes a step back, and the fierceness in his dark eyes softens a bit.

"I apologize for frightening you, that was not my intention," Elijah says, gently and Summer nods, before looking at the doorway and seeing Damon entering the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," he says with a pleasant smile, and Summer nods, before looking at Elijah and moving past him, and the two men follow behind her. Minutes of silence pass and soon, everybody's eating the dinner that Andie and Jenna prepared with a bit of Summer's help.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna says with a grin, starting the conversation, and Summer glances to her right where Elijah is seated before taking a drink of her water.

"Hmm, do tell," Damon says with a smile that looks genuine, but Summer can see the sarcasm.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah explains.

"Hmm. Because they were witches," Jenna says, grinning at Summer who is seated across from her.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie says from the other side of Summer.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon says, winking at Andie.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…," Elijah trails off, gesturing to a bowl which Alaric passes him.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna says humorously.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John says, but everybody seems to ignore him, much to Summer's amusement.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asks, looking at Elijah.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah says, smiling falsely at Damon.

"Of course," Damon repeats, giving Elijah an equally fake smile before shifting his eyes to Summer who raises an eyebrow. Summer hardly listens to the idle conversation going on around her, focusing more on eating her meal. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages," Damon says when everyone is finished eating, and he stands from the table.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric says.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie says, her voice sounding a bit odd, and Summer frowns a bit, glancing at Damon.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah says, looking pointedly at Summer who bites back a smile.

"I like you," Andie says, and Summer watches as Elijah and Damon leave the room.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna says mockingly to John, while pressing some plates into his hands, and Summer smirks at her.

"Here, here. Put me to work," Alaric says, walking up behind Jenna, but Jenna brushes him off.

"Um, I got it," she says, taking the last of the plates and beginning to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?" Alaric asks, and Summer watches the scene with interest.

"Yeah, fine, Ric," Jenna says, and leaves the room. Summer frowns when Alaric sighs.

"What's going on there?" Summer asks, and Alaric looks to her. "I know I'm your student, but I've been told that I'm mature for my age," she says, grinning at him, and he chuckles a bit.

"I… I honestly have no idea. We were fine before, and now…," he trails off.

"I suspect this is my fault," John says, re-entering the room, and Summer and Alaric look at him with annoyance.

"What did you do now?" Alaric asks, suspiciously.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife," John says, and Summer narrows her eyes at him, already being filled in about the whole Isobel situation via Elena.

"You son of bitch," Alaric growls, grabbing John by his shirt collar, and Summer takes a step back, not exactly sure what to do. John simply pulls Alaric's hands off of him and pushes him back a bit.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back," John says, and leaves the room, glancing at Summer.

"He's such an ass. I see why my dad hates him," Summer says, and Alaric looks like he's about to say something when his phone rings.

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" Alaric says, and Summer frowns when his face becomes panicked. He hangs up the phone and looks at Summer. 'Follow my lead,' he mouths to her, and she nods, confused. He puts a hand on her back and leads her to the library quickly. "Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert," Alaric announces as he bursts through the door and enters the room. Summer notices the way that Damon looks at Elijah, and she sees Alaric glance at her, so she acts impulsively and holds her hand out, looking at Elijah.

"Elijah," she says with a small smile.

"Summer," he says, handing his glass to Damon, and he takes Summer's offered hand, before twirling her around slightly and leading her out of the room. "You look stunning tonight," he says conversationally as he leads her to the dining room. Summer laughs lightly before looking down at her simple outfit.

"I didn't really try very hard," she mutters, and Elijah looks at her.

"You don't have to," he says sincerely, and she feels herself blush a bit.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food," Jenna says as Summer and Elijah enter the room.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here," Andie says.

"I'd love to answer," Elijah responds, pulling a chair out for Summer, and she sits down with a smile to him.

"Great, that's so great," Andie says as Damon and Alaric enter the room.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asks.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asks, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Elijah answers.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list," Damon says, and Summer snorts out a laugh, making Damon smirk at her.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry," Andie says, before standing and exiting the room.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asks, and Elijah remains silent for a few moments.

"Summer, why don't you go see if Jenna needs any help with desert," Elijah suggests, but Summer can hear the order behind his calm tone. She slowly stands, before sending a glance to Damon, and she exits the room.

"Hey, need any help?" Summer asks, looking at Jenna, who gives her a smile.

"Nope, I got it," Jenna says, leaning against the counter next to the microwave, waiting for the food to finish heating up. "So I hear from your mom that you didn't have that good of a time in Jacksonville," Jenna says, looking at her inquisitively.

"It wasn't bad… It just would have been better if I would have seen dad more often. He was always working," Summer mutters, leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Jack always was a workaholic," Jenna says, and Summer nods in agreement. "I bet it didn't help that you were stuck there with that new wife of his. What's her name? Sally?"

"Shelly," Summer answers with a laugh.

"I've heard things from your mom and Elena about her. She sounds awful," Jenna says.

"She has her cool moments, but 90 percent of the time… Yeah, she's pretty much awful," Summer says.

"You wanna do me a favor and see if anyone needs any drink refills?" Jenna asks, and Summer nods.

"Sure," Summer says before exiting the kitchen and she's stunned at the sight in the dining room. She sees everybody on their feet, except for Elijah who is sitting in his chair, his face a dull ashy gray color. Summer looks at his body with wide eyes, and Damon takes a step closer to her. "I'm fine," she says before anyone can say anything. "I… I think I'm just gonna go give the news to Stefan and Elena… In person," Summer says, and Damon nods.

"That's a good idea," he says, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Just tell Jenna that I wasn't really feeling well, and Elijah took me home," she says, and Damon nods before she quickly exits the house. She immediately gets into her car and pulls out of the long driveway, before heading down the road in the direction of Elena's family lake house. She knows that Elijah dying is the best for everybody, but she can't stop the overwhelming and confusing feeling of guilt that settles in the pit of her stomach. She makes the trip to the lake house in complete silence, not bothering to turn on the radio, and she arrives in about thirty minutes. She sighs before getting out of her car and walking up the stairs to the lake house and knocking on the wooden door. She gives a brief smile to Stefan when he opens the door.

"Summer?" he asks, frowning a bit. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she says, nodding a bit. "I just wanted to let you and Elena know that we daggered Elijah."

"Come in," he says, opening the door wider, and she walks into the house, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"Summer? What's going on?" Elena asks, looking at her friend, concerned.

"Everything's fine. I'm just here to let you guys know that Elijah's been daggered. Ric did it. I know that I could have just called but… I just had to get out," she says, shaking her head, and Elena nods, placing a hand on the taller girl's arm. "What was with that call to Ric earlier though? He looked like someone called him with a death threat."

"Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives," Elena reads out loud from an old book in her hand.

"Well, that explains it," Summer mutters.

"And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead," Elena finishes reading before shutting the book, and Summer's eyes widen. She significantly remembers seeing Alaric with the dagger in his hand when she saw Elijah's 'dead' body.

"Oh my God," she says, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. She quickly dials Damon's number, ignoring Stefan and Elena's panicked questions.

"Yeah?" Damon answers.

"You have to keep the dagger in Elijah," Summer nearly shouts into the phone.

"What?" Damon asks.

"If you don't keep the dagger in, he'll wake up, Damon," Summer speaks into the phone, panicked, and Damon is silent for a moment, before he curses loudly.

"He's gone," Damon says, and Summer looks at Elena and Stefan, and Stefan gently takes the phone out of her hand and speaks to Damon.

"He's not there anymore," Summer mutters to Elena who is watching with confusion. A fearful expression crosses her face at the news, and she grabs Summer's hand and leads her to the couch where they both sit down. A few minutes later, Stefan re-enters the room after talking with Damon and he hands Summer her phone.

"Damon's on his way with the dagger. We're gonna have to dagger him somehow," Stefan says, and Summer hardly listens as they start trying to come up with a plan. Damon arrives at the house in exactly twenty-three minutes, and Elena invites him inside. Summer listens as Elena comes up with a plan to stab herself, and Elijah will want to heal her, and then she would dagger him while he was distracted by trying to heal her. Unsurprisingly both of the brothers shoot down this idea immediately.

"It's a good idea," Summer speaks up, and both men look at her incredulously.

"Thank you," Elena says with a relieved sigh.

"No, Elena you aren't doing this," Stefan speaks firmly.

"Right," Summer says, and Elena looks at her with a frown. "I'll do it."

"No, Summer-," Damon starts.

"It would be more effective if I did it. Elijah's known me in a couple of my past lives, and as far as I can tell… He cares for me," Summer says. "With me, I think he'd be more distracted while trying to heal me than he would with Elena."

"I don't care. It's not-," Damon starts again.

"She has a point, Damon," Stefan says, looking at Summer with a small apologetic frown.

"This is stupid," Damon says, scowling at Stefan.

"It's a good plan," Summer says. "I really think it'll work."

"So do I," Elena says, and Stefan nods in agreement.

"Then when Elijah's daggered, one of us can heal her," Stefan says, and Damon looks at Summer for a few moments before sighing and handing the dagger to her. She looks it over for a few moments and hides it in her back pocket. She watches as Elena walks to the kitchen and comes back with a large knife and she hands it to Summer.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Elena asks, looking at her friend worriedly.

"I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about," Summer says, giving Elena a reassuring smile that she hopes looks genuine.

"He's here," Stefan says, and Summer and Elena share a worried glance. The two girls jump, startled when the door flies off of its hinges.

"You two go. I wanna talk to him alone," Summer says.

"Summer…," Stefan says, apprehensive to heave her alone.

"She's right Stefan. It's fine. He's not invited in," Elena says, and Summer smiles at her.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out," they hear Elijah call from outside, and Summer gives the two a look before they exit the room. Summer walks over to stand in the doorway, and she looks sternly at Elijah.

"I just want to start off by saying that I had no idea what was going to happen tonight," Summer says, and Elijah looks at her blankly.

"The deal is off," Elijah says calmly.

"I want to renegotiate," Summer says, her arms crossed, hiding the knife.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah says, raising an eyebrow, and Summer uncrosses her arms, pulling out the knife. She looks at it for a moment before raising her blue eyes to Elijah who looks at the knife with an amused expression.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus here with only the doppelganger. I know everything that he needs… He can't break the curse without me," Summer says, and Elijah smirks at her.

"I don't believe that you would do something so stupid, Summer. You have more self-preservation than that, you told me yourself," Elijah says.

"And you told me that you would keep my friends safe, but your plan was for Elena to die all along. She's one of my best friends… And I won't allow her to die. I'd gladly kill myself to keep her alive… And then Klaus would have to wait until I come back. And with my track record, it may take a few centuries," Summer says, looking Elijah straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Summer…. But I'm going to have to call your bluff," Elijah says after a few moments of silence.

Summer sighs, and looks down at the knife. She shuts her eyes, and takes a deep breath, mustering up the courage to go through with the plan. Her eyes snap open and she raises the knife before quickly plunging it into her stomach before she can back out. She lets out a loud cry of pain, and hunches over before pulling the knife out of her body and dropping it onto the ground.

"No!" Elijah shouts, blurring to the door, and Summer looks up at him and sees the panicked and frightfully concerned expression on his face. "Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"I need your word, Elijah," Summer grits out.

"I give you my word," Elijah says, and Summer painfully stumbles through the doorway, while reaching one hand behind her and into her back pocket. Elijah kneels onto the porch with her in his arms. She waits until Elijah goes to open his wrist to heal her, and she pulls out the dagger and forcefully pushes it into his chest. She winces a bit when he lets out a shout of pain, and his eyes meet hers. She frowns deeply when she sees the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes as the gray creeps up his face, before he falls over, neutralized, and Summer lies on her back on the floor, clutching her stomach. She immediately feels her head being lifted, and a bloody wrist is pressed to her lips. She doesn't hesitate, and begins taking drinks of the blood, shutting her eyes. She sighs through her nose with relief as she feels her stomach slowly healing, and she pulls away when she no longer feels any pain.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out," she hears Damon say from above her, and she now knows that it's his blood that healed her. She looks up at him and he gives her a small smile before standing, and helping her to her feet. She looks over and sees Stefan and Elena standing on the porch as well.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks, and Summer can see that she's going into her 'mother' mode, which makes Summer smile.

"I'm fine," Summer says, and Elena takes a few quick steps forward before embracing her friend, and Summer's smile widens and she returns the embrace fondly.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad?

I've started a new Vampire Diaries story!

**The Sacred Bond of Family: **Charlotte "Charlie" Salvatore: Little sister to Damon Salvatore, twin to Stefan. What happens during the events in Mystic Falls when the Salvatore's youngest sibling is involved? Will the events change, and if so, will they change for the better, or for the worse? How will the gang's lives change, and more importantly, who will she fall in love with? Starts at 1x01. Charlie/? R&R

Go check it out! There's a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on who Charlie should end up with.

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile! Check it out!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Delenawolves: **I know, and I hated having to do it. *Sad face* But unfortunately, it had to be done. Don't worry, he won't be daggered for long. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellavialli1:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**JamieAnnieCarter:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993: **Hmm, we'll see! *Wink, wink* Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706: **I know, I do too. Ugh, I hated having to dagger him. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac: **Wrong story, but thank you for the review all the same. :)

**Allways-happy: **I know. I really hate myself for having to dagger him, but it won't be for long! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ladysingsthebluessowell: **Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm so glad you like this story so far! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

**DianneSalvatore: **Ugh! I know! I hated having to kill him, but don't worry, he won't be gone for long! :) Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

The next morning, Summer pries her eyes open and squints at the sunlight coming through her window. She looks down to the end of her bed and smiles a bit when she sees Lucky raise his head and look at her with his dark eyes. He stands up on her bed and walks up by her head, and leans down, sniffing her face a bit and licking her cheek. Summer chuckles a bit and pushes the dog away slightly before sitting up, and picking up her phone. She sees that she has a few text messages from Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie, but she ignores them all, and checks the time. She sees that she has about an hour and a half before school, so she walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she walks out of her bedroom, she pauses when she sees the door of the guest room, and frowns at the overwhelming feeling of guilt that settles in the pit of her stomach. She hurt and betrayed look in Elijah's eyes haunted her dreams the previous night, resulting in a restless night of sleep.

Summer shakes her head a bit and walks to the bathroom. She takes longer in the shower than usual, a lot of her time just spent under the spray of the hot water, just thinking. She exits the bathroom after her shower, dressed in only a towel, and she jumps a bit when she sees her mother standing outside the bathroom.

"Sorry, honey," Allison apologizes, and Summer shakes her head a bit. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be late tonight. I have a meeting with my boss."

"That's fine, mom," Summer says, managing a small smile, and Allison frowns a bit.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks, and Summer nods.

"I'm fine," she says, and Allison regards her for a few moments.

"You look tired. Do you wanna stay home today? I can call you in if you want," Allison offers, but Summer immediately shakes her head. She needs to go to school to distract her from her guilt.

"No, mom, I'm okay. Really, I'm fine," Summer says. "I'm gonna hang out with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie after school."

"Well good. I hope you girls have fun," Allison says, smiling, and she looks at her watch. "Damn. I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tonight," she says, leaning up and kissing Summer on the cheek before turning around and walking back downstairs.

Summer sighs a bit and walks into her bedroom where she finds Lucky still lounging on her bed, and she walks into her closet to pull out an outfit, before walking to her dresser to take out a matching pair of undergarments. She quickly pulls on her clothes before brushing out her hair, and putting on a bit of foundation underneath her eyes to hide the dark circles that appeared because of the lack of sleep she got the previous night. She sprays on a bit of her perfume before walking out of her bedroom, and downstairs. She walks to the kitchen and takes out a granola bar, and quickly eats it while she pours Lucky his breakfast, and fills his water bowl. She reaches into the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water before walking to the front door, picking up her bag, and taking the keys to the car out of the bowl by the door. She exits the house and gets into her car, before making the short trip to school.

Once inside the school she stops at her locker and grabs her geometry book, and proceeds to head to said class. Along the way she passes Stefan who is talking with Jeremy and Bonnie, and she can't help but overhear a bit of their conversation.

"With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back," she hears Jeremy say, and she stops abruptly, staring at the three of them with wide, frightened eyes. Stefan opens his mouth to say more, but glances behind Jeremy and Bonnie, and he frowns when he sees the look on Summer's face.

"Summer?" he asks, concerned.

"Katherine?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper.

"We were gonna tell you when we saw you, Summer. Katherine's out of the tomb," Stefan says, walking around Jeremy and Bonnie, and moving to stand in front of Summer.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Bonnie asks, moving to stand beside her friend, a concerned frown gracing her face.

"She's killed me… She's killed me before. Twice," Summer says, looking between Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy with wide, terrified eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Stefan says gently, and Summer turns her eyes to meet his. "Damon and I aren't gonna let her hurt you again, okay? Trust me."

"None of us are gonna let her hurt you," Bonnie says, putting a hand on Summer's arm, and Summer looks between Bonnie and Stefan before nodding, unsurely.

"Where is she?" Summer asks.

"She's back at the house," Stefan says, and Summer nods. The rest of the day passes easily for Summer with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline hovering over her a little more than usual. Summer is aware that Bonnie no longer has her powers and that Elena is only human like her, but she feels a bit more comfortable with her friends around. Her three friends act a bit more protective than normal upon hearing the news that Katherine had killed her twice in her past lives, and they do their best to comfort her, knowing that she's terrified of the older vampire.

After school lets out, Elena decides to ride with Summer to Elena's house.

"Are you alright… Being around me?" Elena asks, as they drive to her house.

"Of course," Summer says, smiling a bit at Elena.

"Are you sure? Because I'd completely understand if you weren't since I look just like Katherine," Elena says, looking at Summer a bit unsurely.

"I'm sure. You may look like her, but I know the difference," Summer says, smiling reassuringly at Elena and Elena smiles back before nodding. When they reach Elena's house, Summer pulls the car into the driveway, and the two girls get out, and go inside. They lounge around the house for a while until Bonnie and Caroline arrive. The first thing Bonnie does is tell the girls about the meeting she and Stefan had with Jonas and Luka. None of the girls notice the remorseful look on Summer's face every time Elijah's name is mentioned.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks, suddenly.

"Like you have to ask," Elena says, and Summer grins.

"Which means pizza!" she chirps.

"I will get it," Caroline says, grinning at Summer, and taking out her iPad. Summer frowns a bit when she sees that Caroline is looking at a picture of her and Matt. Bonnie notices this as well, and takes the iPad from Caroline gently.

"I'll do it," she says with a small smile.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asks the girls.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust," Bonnie says.

"Join the club," Elena mutters, and Summer snorts.

"Seriously," she says, picking at her nails.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline asks, and Summer groans.

"No way. That movie puts me to sleep every time," Summer says, and Caroline rolls her eyes at her.

"Well, sorry Summer, not all of us can love Harry Potter and superhero movies," Caroline scoffs, and Summer grunts a bit.

"Hey, don't hate. You weren't complaining when we watched Capitan America the other day," Summer reminds the other blonde.

"Because he's cute," Caroline says, and Summer laughs while the other two girls share an amused smile.

"Besides Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks, and Summer gestures to Elena with a noise of agreement.

"That is so not the point," Caroline says, sending Summer a mock glare.

"Well, yeah, I mean…," Elena trails off as Jenna enters the kitchen. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Jenna asks.

"Girl's night," Elena says simply.

"Oh," Jenna says, nodding.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"You heard about my fight with Ric," Jenna states.

"All of us have," Summer says.

"And he feels terrible," Elena adds on.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asks, suspiciously, looking between Summer and Elena.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or...," Elena trails off.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline says sarcastically.

"You, too?" Jenna asks.

"You have no idea," Caroline mutters.

"Okay then," Jenna says, and goes to the refrigerator. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you," Caroline says, and Summer looks at her with a small frown.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does," Jenna says, seriously.

"Sometimes it's harder than that," Caroline says softly.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't," Jenna retorts, and the girls fall silent.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill," Caroline suggests, breaking the silence.

"I'm in," Bonnie says.

"You know I'm in," Summer says with a grin.

"In," Jenna says.

"In," Elena says after a beat of silence.

**-TBTST-**

A little later when Summer, Jenna, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie, Jenna immediately spots Alaric, and she rolls her eyes slightly before sighing.

"I need a drink," she says, and stalks off to the bar, leaving the rest of the girls watching after her, a bit concerned and sympathetic.

"Hey, Matt," Caroline says when she sees Matt, but he doesn't answer her.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie mutters and Summer nods. "He said the ball's in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline says, frowning.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie complains.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets," Caroline says.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway," Elena says, and Summer sighs.

"This is supposed to be a fun girl's night! And all any of us are doing is sulking," Summer says, and looks at Caroline. "What is going on with you, girl? Where's the Caroline who isn't afraid to take chances and put herself out there?" Summer asks, and Caroline looks at her for a few moments with a frown before her face suddenly becomes determined, and she takes off her jacket and hands it to Summer before walking away from them.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Elena asks as Caroline walks off, towards the stage.

"Good going, Summer," Bonnie says, and Summer looks at her, affronted.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing," Caroline says into the microphone on the stage, and Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all share surprised looks.

"Sing?" Elena asks, and Summer grins a bit, knowing very well that Caroline can sing from their many nights with the old karaoke machine in Summer's attic. After a few moments, the band begins to play, and Caroline begins to sing 'Eternal Flame', which makes Summer chuckle a bit, not being able to count how many times the two girls have sang this song in a duet. Summer has a beaming smile on her face the entire time Caroline sings, and her eyebrows raise when Matt jumps up on stage with her, and the entire crowd erupts into loud cheers and applause when Matt kisses her; Jenna, Summer, Elena and Bonnie cheering the loudest. Summer looks at Bonnie who grins at her before nudging her with her elbow.

"Good going, Summer," she says with a smile and Summer laughs.

"Thanks," she says. A little while later, Summer is at the bar drinking a bit of water, when Elena quickly comes up to her.

"We have a problem," Elena says seriously.

"What's wrong?" Summer asks, frowning.

"Luka's dead… And Jonas is coming after us," Elena says, and Summer immediately starts looking around, and she spots Stefan entering the restaurant.

"There's Stefan," Summer says, pointing him out, and Elena looks in that direction before taking Summer's hand and pulling her over to him. Stefan quickly tells Summer and Elena his plan and they agree before they set off to find Caroline to let her know.

"She's in the bathroom," Elena says, before leading the way to the women's restroom, and walking through the door, with Stefan and Summer following. "We have a problem," Elena says to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks, frowning.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Summer," Stefan says.

"Oh my god!" Caroline says, with wide eyes.

"We have a plan, but I need to get them out of here," Stefan says.

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asks. Stefan quickly explains the plan of using Katherine to pose as Elena to Caroline, and looks at Summer and Elena before leading them out of the bathroom, and Summer immediately runs into Katherine. Katherine smirks a bit at Summer, and Stefan pushes her behind him, beside Elena who grips onto Summer's arm. The two girls sneak behind the bar and into the kitchen of the restaurant and out the back door where Damon is waiting for them.

"Come on," he says, putting a hand on each of their backs and leading them to his car. The three of them wait until they see Jonas leave with a determined look on his face before Damon drives to Elena's house where they see him enter. A few tense minutes later, Damon receives a text that Jonas is dead and the three of them get out of his car, and hurry into the house.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asks once their inside the house.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea," Damon says, and Elena raises her eyebrows.

"Wow. That's... Not good," Elena says, and Summer makes a noise of agreement.

"No. No, that's not good at all," Damon agrees, and looks up when Stefan and Katherine walk downstairs. Upon seeing Katherine, Summer stiffens, and Damon shifts a bit closer to her.

"Everything's taken care of," Stefan says.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," Katherine says, giving Elena her necklace back. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Elena says to Stefan and Damon.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asks, raising her eyebrows.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena says, sternly.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. Either of you," Katherine says, shifting her gaze to Summer who lets out a scoff of disbelief. "You aren't a full phoenix yet, so let me guess… You've been getting a few memories back."

"I've gotten enough to know what kind of person you are," Summer says, narrowing her eyes at Katherine.

"I know that you don't like me," Katherine starts, and Summer snorts. "But I meant what I said. I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

"I think I'm gonna head home," Summer announces, shaking her head a bit before looking at Elena. "I'll text you later, okay?" she asks, and Elena nods with a small smile. Summer sends a smile to Stefan and Damon before walking out of the house, and to her car, before she quickly drives home, shutting and locking the door tightly behind her when she walks into her house.

"Everything okay?" Allison asks, startling Summer. Summer turns around sharply and looks at Allison's frowning face, before she nods.

"Yeah… Yeah, everything's fine. You just scared me," Summer says, and Allison nods a bit. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, honey," Allison says, and Summer moves to go up the stairs. "Hey, do you know where Elijah is? He hasn't been here all day," Allison says; oblivious to the way Summer stiffens.

"Um… No, I don't know mom. Maybe something came up," she says, and Allison nods a bit.

"Yeah, maybe… Well, goodnight, sweetie," Allison says, smiling at Summer. Summer gives her the most convincing smile she can muster up, and quickly climbs the rest of the stairs. She smiles slightly when she sees Lucky waiting by her bedroom door, and she walks towards him, but she pauses when she reaches the door of the guest room. She reaches out to grasp the doorknob but clenches her fist tightly, stopping herself, and she shakes her head before walking to her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, and probably pretty boring, but I promise the next one will definitely be more interesting!

**New outfit on Polyvore! Go check it out! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?  
Comments?  
Suggestions?**

Leave them in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So, just a little warning, I'm kind of going to gloss over Know Thy Enemy, because I can't really find a part for Summer to play in it, so this chapter starts toward the end of that episode. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Delenawolves: **Unfortunately, Elijah won't be woken up in this chapter, but he will definitely wake up in the next one! This chapter is important though. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellavialli1:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706: **You'll find out soon! Don't worry! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ladysingsthebluessowell: **Elijah will be back in the next chapter!Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993: **I know, Katherine's pretty much a bitch, but I love it. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

The next evening, Summer lounges on the couch in the living room, browsing the internet on her laptop while Lucky sleeps on the floor next to the couch. She looks to the front door when she hears someone knock on the door.

"Don't even start," she commands, looking at Lucky when he starts to growl. "Stay," she commands, getting up from the couch and walking to the front door. She opens the door and sees a dark haired man standing on the other side, and he smiles at her. "Can I help you?"

"Summer Hanson?" he asks, and she frowns a bit.

"Yes," she says, slowly. The last thing that Summer remembers is the unknown man raising both of his hands, and she slowly falls into unconsciousness.

The next time Summer wakes up she finds that she's in an unknown apartment, and she's been placed on a couch. She looks around a bit and she frowns deeply when she sees Elena.

"Elena?" she asks, and 'Elena' looks at her before shaking her head. "Katherine," Summer states, sitting up on the couch slowly.

"Excellently deduced, little phoenix," a male voice says from the other side of the apartment. Summer's eyes snap in that direction, and she frowns when she sees Alaric.

"Ric?" she asks, and 'Alaric' smirks.

"Not exactly," he says, looking at Katherine.

"It's Klaus," Katherine says, and Summer's eyes immediately go to Katherine. "He's possessing Alaric's body," she explains, and Summer slowly looks back at Alaric/Klaus with wide eyes. She quickly stands from the couch and slowly inches towards the door when Alaric/Klaus begins to walk toward her.

"I wouldn't," he warns, but she ignores his warning and rushes toward the door. "Katerina," she hears him say, and suddenly Katherine is standing in front of her, blocking the door. Katherine quickly reaches out and grasps onto her arm. Summer struggles against Katherine's hold when Alaric/Klaus moves to stand directly in front of her. He takes her from Katherine's grip, and she struggles harder. "Shh, shh, shh, enough. I'm not going to hurt you. I need you alive for the sacrifice. Now," he starts, walking her back over to the couch, "why don't you take a seat like a good girl until my warlock returns?"

Alaric/Klaus pushes her down on the couch, and gestures for Katherine to stay next to her. Katherine walks over and takes a seat next to Summer on the couch.

"Just do what he says, Summer. He's not gonna hurt you if you listen," Katherine says, and she actually feels sympathy toward the girl when she looks at her with a terrified expression.

"Ah, right on time!" Alaric/Klaus exclaims when the dark haired man walks into the apartment.

"It took some time but I found the spell," he says, looking only at Alaric/Klaus. "Shall we get started?"

"No time like the present," Alaric/Klaus smiles, and looks at Summer. "Now, come here, sweetheart," he says, holding out his hand, and she hesitates, looking at him through frightened blue eyes. "Now, there's no reason to be afraid, love. Come," he says, a bit more forceful, and Katherine nudges her a bit. Summer glances at her before reluctantly standing and slowly walking toward Alaric/Klaus, and allowing him to guide her to a chair. "Now, sit. This will be over quickly."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Summer asks, frowning at him.

"That's a surprise," he says with a smile. "Sit," he says, and she clenches her jaw a bit before sitting down. She jumps a bit when the dark haired warlock places his fingertips on her temples before chanting lowly. It seems to take hours, but Summer knows that it's actually only a few minutes, while the warlock chants, and she avoids eye contact with Alaric/Klaus who is watching her with intense interest. Soon, the warlock takes his fingertips away from her head, and a sharp pain immediately radiates throughout her skull, which makes her groan loudly while clutching her head.

"It worked," the warlock says, watching the blonde girl. After a few moments the pain begins to dull and she slowly lowers her hands from her head.

"What did you just do to me?" Summer asks, bravely standing up and looking at Alaric/Klaus and the warlock. Alaric/Klaus smirks at her a bit before taking a step towards her, and she immediately takes a step back. Alaric/Klaus reaches forward and grasps her forearm and pulls her sharply to him. He smiles gently at her and brushes a bit of blonde hair out of her face.

"You'll know in time, love," he says softly, before making complete eye contact with her. "Now, you won't be feeling very well tomorrow, so I need you to go home, and go to sleep. You won't remember anything about what occurred tonight," he compels her and Summer blinks a bit before looking back into his eyes.

"Uh… See you, Ric," she mutters, rubbing her head a bit, and walking out of his apartment building, and she frowns a bit when she finds her car in the parking lot. She looks back at the apartment building, not having a clue why she was there, and she suddenly begins feeling tired. She reaches up and rubs her eyes with the first two fingers of each hand, and she gets into her car, and she mentally curses herself for leaving the keys in the ignition.

Summer clears her throat a bit before starting the car and driving back to her house, sighing with relief when she sees that her mother isn't home. She doesn't think that she can deal with any questions from her mother right now, being as tired as she is. She gets out of her car, walks into the house, and immediately walks to her bedroom in a daze. Summer sighs before kicking off her shoes and climbing into bed, gently patting Lucky's head before falling into a deep sleep.

**-TBTST-**

The next morning Summer has to practically pry her eyes open. She slowly sits up, and almost falls back over, because of how weak she feels. She rests her elbows on her knees and she holds her head in her hands, only looking up when she hears Lucky whining, and sniffing Summer's head. She slowly blinks and scratches behind the canine's ear. Summer tiredly stands from her bed and sits back down when a wave of nausea washes over her. She groans a bit, clutching her stomach, and she successfully wills away the feeling, and cautiously stands. She nearly grins in relief when she feels nothing wrong, and she slowly walks to the bathroom, and takes a quick shower.

After her shower, she feels much more awake, but unfortunately still feels weak. She slowly gets dressed, and puts her hair up in a messy bun. When Summer finally looks in the mirror, she's a bit stunned by the paleness of her face. She looks at her phone and makes the impulsive decision to call one of her friends, deciding on Caroline.

"Hi, Summer," Caroline answers, happily.

"Hey, Caroline," Summer says tiredly. "I… Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course… What do you need?" Caroline asks, sounding a bit concerned.

"Can you come pick me up for school? I don't know what's wrong with me but… I don't think I'm in any condition to drive right now," Summer says, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure Summer, what's wrong?" Caroline asks.

"I'll explain when you get here," Summer says.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Caroline says, and hangs up. Summer sighs before standing up, and carefully walking downstairs, and sitting down on the couch. Her laptop and school bag are still on the couch where she left them the previous night, and she looks over when Caroline knocks on the door. She stands and slowly walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Caroline's smiling face. Summer isn't surprised when she sees Caroline's smile slowly fade. "You look…," Caroline trails off.

"Awful. I know. Come on in," Summer says, realizing that Caroline hadn't been inside her house since she's been back. Caroline walks into the house, shutting the door behind her and she leads Summer back to the couch.

"Here, sit down," Caroline says, helping Summer sit down. "Are you sure you should be going to school today? Maybe you should just stay home and rest. I'll stay with you if you want," Caroline offers, and Summer shakes her head.

"No. I don't feel sick or anything… Just… I just feel weak for some reason. I maybe acting a little dramatic by asking for a ride to school, but I just didn't want to take any chances, you know?" she asks, and Caroline nods.

"Well… Did anything happen last night? Like, did you eat something bad, or did you not get enough sleep?" Caroline asks, frowning at her friends even more pale complexion.

"No, nothing like that. I don't know. Maybe it's just a passing thing," Summer says, and looks at her phone to check the time. "We're gonna be late. We should probably go," she says, and Caroline nods a bit.

"Okay," Caroline says, and Summer grabs her bag before following her friend out of the house and into her car. Caroline quickly drives to the school, and the two blondes climb out of the car, and Caroline walks slower to keep pace with Summer. Summer smiles a bit at Caroline when she walks her to her first class. "If you start to feel worse, just let me know and I'll take you home, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Caroline," Summer says, walking into her geometry classroom, and taking her seat. The next few classes pass by slowly, and soon, it's time for Summer's history class. Summer frowns a bit when she realizes that she hadn't seen Stefan, Elena, or Bonnie yet that day, but she remembers that she has the next class with them. Summer is the last person to walk into her history class, and she tiredly takes her seat next to Bonnie, who exchanges concerned glances with Stefan and Elena.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bonnie asks, leaning closer to Summer's desk.

"Yeah, just feeling a little off today," Summer says, giving Bonnie a small smile.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric asks, as he walks into the classroom after the bell rings.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week," Chad answers, and Summer looks to the front of the room, and sees Alaric looking at her with a small smile.

"Right. The sixties," he says, looking away from Summer, and at Elena. "The, uh, ahem...," he trails off and turns to face the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman," Elena says, correcting herself.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena," Alaric says with a smile. Summer shifts in her seat slightly as she listens to Alaric talk and she looks down at her desk, feeling her eyelids drooping a bit. She presses the heel of her hand to her head when she starts to feel a dull throbbing at the very front of her skull. "Summer?" Alaric asks, and she quickly lifts her eyes to meet his. "Everything alright?" he asks, and she feels the eyes of almost everyone in the classroom on her.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm… I'm fine," she says, nodding a bit. She watches as Alaric nods, and begins his lecture on the 60's again. She carefully avoids the gazes of Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena, and she leans back in her seat, shifting every once in a while to keep herself awake.

After history class, Summer walks out of the classroom before any of her friends can corner her, not really feeling up to explaining what's wrong with her since she has no idea. She immediately walks into the bathroom, and leans on the sink. She turns on the cold water, and splashes her face with it a few times, before looking at herself in the mirror and sighing. She blinks a few times, feeling more awake because of the cold water, and she exits the bathroom, nearly walking into Alaric at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, Ric," Summer says, and Alaric grins at her.

"No problem. You okay?" he asks, and Summer frowns at the look in his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just feeling a little off today. I'll see you around though, Elena and Bonnie are probably looking for me," she says, and immediately moves around him and heads in the direction of the cafeteria. She frowns a bit to herself, wondering what was wrong with Alaric. She's used to the kind, gentle look in Alaric's eyes, but just a bit ago his eyes looked colder, and more malicious. She shakes herself out of her thoughts when she reaches the cafeteria and she walks inside. She immediately spots Elena and Bonnie at a table with Dana standing beside it, talking to them.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot," Summer hears Dana say, and she pauses abruptly, locking eyes with Elena.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks, looking around.

"I don't know," Dana says.

"She's being compelled," Bonnie says, and Summer walks to the table and sits down next to Elena.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance," Dana says, looking at Elena, and she shifts her eyes to Summer and they light up a bit. "And he wants you to give him the first dance! How cute is that?" she asks, and Summer smiles weakly at her.

"Super cute," she says in a false happy tone. Dana smiles at them one more time, and leaves. "Great. That's just what we need," Summer grumbles, resting her head on the table.

"Are you okay, Summer? You don't look so good," Elena says, placing a gentle hand on Summer's back.

"I'm good… I'm just tired," she says, and Elena and Bonnie share a look.

"Maybe you should go home and rest, Summer," Elena suggests, and Summer sits up and looks at her.

"I didn't drive here. I had Caroline bring me," Summer says.

"I'll drive you home, Summer," Bonnie says, standing up. "Come on. You'll want to be well rested for the dance tonight, right?" she asks with an encouraging smile, and Summer sighs before standing as well.

"You're right," Summer says, and looks at Elena. "I'll see you tonight," she says, and Elena smiles at her.

"Right. Now go get some sleep," she says, and Summer smiles at her.

"Yes, mom," she says, and Elena rolls her eyes, and Bonnie laughs before leading her out of the cafeteria.

**-TBTST-**

Later that night, Summer wakes up from her nap, and she looks at her phone and sees that the dance had already started. She groans a bit and rises from her bed, and her eyebrows rise a bit when she feels much better than she did earlier that day. She walks to the mirror and she smiles a bit when she sees that she's a little less pale than earlier. She notices that she's still feeling a bit weak, but nothing compared to earlier. Summer walks to her closet and pulls out the 60's outfit that she'd acquired earlier that week, and she slips into it before sitting down at her vanity table and straightening her hair. She pulls her blonde hair back into a high ponytail, and takes out her make up. She puts on a bit of eye make up after covering her face with foundation to give herself a little more color. Once her hair and make up is done, she pulls on the white boots that she bought with the 60's dress, and walks downstairs. She finds her mom sitting on the couch, and she grins a bit.

"What do you think?" she asks, and Allison turns around on the couch and smiles.

"Ooo la, la! You look great!" Allison exclaims, standing up and walking over to Summer.

"Thank you," Summer says, laughing a bit. "I'm already late though, so I gotta go."

"Have fun tonight!" Allison says.

"I will," Summer responds, walking to the door. She exits the house, and gets into her car before driving to the school. When she arrives, she walks into the school, and into the gymnasium.

"Well, well, look at you," she hears a male voice say behind her as she looks around the gym. Summer turns around and sees Damon there, dressed in all black.

"What do you think?" she asks with a grin, and she twirls around once.

"Very groovy," he says with a smirk, and Summer laughs. "I heard you weren't feeling well earlier. You look like you feel better."

"Much better," she says, still grinning.

"Good. Well listen, Klaus is here," he says, and Summer nods.

"Yeah, I was there when Elena was told," Summer says.

"He gave you two a special dedication before you got here. Feelin' special?" he asks, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm honored," she says, equally as sarcastic, and he smirks at her, before offering her his arm. She grins a bit and places her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he leads her to the drink table.

"So basically keep an eye out for anything weird," he says, and she nods, looking around a bit. After a few moments, Damon excuses himself, and approaches Bonnie, cutting into hers and Jeremy's dance. Summer watches them for a few moments before Elena comes up to her.

"Hey, you're here," she says, smiling.

"Yep. Feeling much better, too," Summer says, and Elena's smile widens.

"Great! I'm glad," Elena says. Before Summer can say anything, Stefan joins them, looking at both of them seriously.

"Bonnie's gonna try to kill Klaus," Stefan says, and Elena frowns, but Summer isn't seeing the problem.

"Well, that's good right?" Summer asks, looking between both of them.

"No. If Bonnie tries to kill Klaus, it will kill her," Stefan says, and Elena and Summer both pale significantly.

"But what about the extra power that she has?" Elena asks, her eyes wide.

"It doesn't matter," he says, shaking his head, and Summer immediately spots Bonnie watching people dance, and she walks over to her with Elena trailing close behind her. When Bonnie sees Summer she grins at her.

"Hey," she says, happily, and Summer gives her a small smile.

"We should talk," she says, and gestures for Bonnie to follow her and Elena. Elena and Summer lead Bonnie outside, and once the school doors shut Elena begins questioning her.

"How could you not tell us?" Elena asks, a stern look on her face. Bonnie looks at Summer and sighs when she sees the hurt look on her face.

"'Cause I knew how you would react," Bonnie says.

"No, Bonnie. I don't care. This isn't an option," Summer says, grabbing Bonnie's hands.

"It's our only option," Bonnie says.

"Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life," Elena says.

"Or mine," Summer adds.

"I have the power to save you both! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more," Bonnie says.

"We're not letting you do this," Summer says, shaking her head.

"Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would either of you do it for me?" Bonnie asks, and Elena and Summer share a look. "So you know why I have to."

"No. No!" Elena says, shaking her head.

"Elena!" they hear Alaric shout, jogging to them.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He has Jeremy," Alaric says, and the three girls' eyes widen.

"What?" Elena asks, panicked.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on," Alaric says, and the three girls follow him. The four of them begin running through the hallways.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asks, her breathing a bit labored.

"Just a little further," Alaric says, the tone of his voice sounding odd.

"Wait... Something's not right," Elena says, stopping, and the other two girls stop with her, looking at her.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks, and they all frown when Alaric begins laughing.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade," Alaric says, and the girls' frowns deepen. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Are you on vervain?" Elena asks, and Summer observes Alaric closely.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Alaric asks, smirking.

"He's being compelled," Elena says, and the three girls take a step back.

"Nope. Try again," Alaric says.

"What's going on?" Elena asks, frowning, and Alaric sighs.

"Here, let me help you out a bit," Alaric says, and reaches forward, grabbing Summer's forearm, and pulling her sharply to him.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Summer says, and Alaric grips her face in one of his hands, locking eyes with her.

"I want you to remember all you learned last night," he compels her before releasing her. Summer blinks a few times while looking down at the floor, before looking back at Alaric/Klaus, letting a terrified look cross her face.

"It's him…," she whispers, backing up towards Elena and Bonnie.

"Summer?" Bonnie asks.

"It's him. It's Klaus," she says, her eyes wide.

"Surprise!" Alaric/Klaus exclaims.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible," Elena whispers.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you or Summer. Neither of you are on my hit list tonight," he says, and looks at Bonnie. "But you are," he says, and Bonnie lifts her hand, throwing Alaric/Klaus against the wall. Elena and Summer back up a bit when he gets up and Bonnie walks forward, standing in front of them. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that," Alaric/Klaus says, and Bonnie throws him into the display case at the end of the hallway, and he stands up, laughing. "By all means… Fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie says, and the three girls begin running away from Alaric/Klaus down the hallway, and Bonnie shuts the doors with her powers.

"What happened?" Damon asks upon finding them.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Elena says.

"What?" Damon asks, sharply.

"I… He's possessing him," Summer says with wide eyes.

"You two go find Stefan. Now," he says, looking between Summer and Elena. Summer nods, and takes off toward the gym with Elena following close behind her. Summer immediately finds him, and heads over to him once they're in the gym, but Elena is stopped by Caroline.

"Stefan," Summer says, grabbing his arm.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"It's Klaus. He's possessing Alaric," Summer says as Elena appears by her side.

"Where is he?" Stefan asks.

"This way," Elena says, turning around, and Stefan and Summer follow her. Elena and Summer lead him through a few hallways until they see Damon.

"There you are," Damon says.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"She's doing what she needs to do," Damon says, and Summer blinks and rubs her forehead as a rush of dizziness washes over her.

"What?" she hears Elena ask.

"Where is she?" Stefan asks, and Summer shuts her eyes tightly.

"Stefan, let her do this," Damon says.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan shouts, and Summer barely hears Damon's response to Stefan and she hears the sound of Stefan and Elena leaving.

"Summer?" Damon asks, and she feels him gripping her upper arms. "Summer? Hey, open your eyes," Damon says, and he quickly catches her as she slumps forward, unconscious. Damon lifts Summer's unconscious form, and easily carries her to where Stefan and Elena are with Bonnie's 'dead' body. "Stefan," Damon calls, and Stefan turns around and frowns when he sees Summer unconscious in Damon's arms.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, she just fainted," he says. "Get both of them out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asks, not fully registering Summer being unconscious.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death," Damon says.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouts.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up," Damon says, seriously, and watches as Stefan helps Elena stand.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asks, hysterically.

"I'll find him," Damon says, and Elena continues crying while looking at Bonnie's body.

"Elena, listen," Stefan says gently. "I need you to walk with me so I can carry Summer out of here," Stefan says slowly, and Elena slowly acknowledges Summer's body in Damon's arms.

"Oh my God," Elena whispers. "No, no, she's not-," Elena starts, on the verge of hysterics again.

"She's okay, she's just unconscious," Stefan says, gently taking Summer's body from Damon, and exiting the school with Elena.

**-TBTST- **

The next time Summer opens her eyes, she slowly looks around her and sees that she's in an unfamiliar place. She looks next to her and sees Elena sitting next to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Hey," Elena says, smiling.

"Elena…," Summer whispers, weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asks, and Summer shakes her head slightly.

"I…. I feel really weak," Summer whispers. "What's going on with me?"

"I don't know, but we're trying to find out, okay?" Elena asks. "Damon and Stefan both tried giving you their blood… But it's not working."

"Elena," Summer croaks, looking at her seriously. "You have to wake up Elijah. He has to be woken up. He's the only one who can stop Klaus,"

"I know," Elena whispers back. "I'm going to."

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **Elijah will be back in the next chapter! WOO!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on profile!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**delenawolves****: **Well, he's back in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellavialli1****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**shadowslayer23****: **We'll see! :) Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**belladu57****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy****: **You find out in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sayomi-hime****: **You get to see what's wrong with Summer in this chapter! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Egyptian Kiss****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**smilin steph****: **No problem! I hope that you've liked all of the previous chapters! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

"_Evette, this way,__ ma chérie,__" Jacqueline, Evette's mother calls as she and Evette shop for fabrics at the markets. Sixteen year old Evette looks up from the various artifacts at a stand, and lifts up the skirts of her dress, before running to her mother's side. "No running, Evette. It is not lady like."_

"_Mère,__" Evette groans. _

"_Honestly, Evette, you will never find a husband acting that way," Jacqueline scolds, and Evette sighs, before looking down at her feet, completely oblivious of the man who stands yards away from the two women, looking at Evette with an expression that holds nothing but complete shock._

**-TBTST-**

"_Merci," Evette says to the woman as she picks up the three different spools of thread to take back to her mother, weeks after their trip to the markets for fabric. Evette begins her journey back to her home, humming an old lullaby softly as she walks._

"_You have a lovely voice," a man says behind her, and Evette gasps before turning around, seeing a handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes watching her with a small smile. Evette smiles back, blushing slightly._

"_Merci,_ _monsieur__" Evette says, curtsying slightly. _

_"Elijah," he corrects her, taking one of her hands in his and kissing the back of it gently. _

"_My name is Evette," she says, smiling slightly._

"_Evette… A name almost as beautiful as you are," Elijah says, and smiles gently upon seeing the blush that touches her pale cheeks._

**-TBTST-**

Summer groans as beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead. She hears the door open and she pries her eyes open and sees Stefan enter the room with a damp rag and a glass of water.

"Hey," he says, smiling, and she takes a deep breath. "Here, try drinking some of this. You need to stay hydrated," he says, and she nods weakly. She feels the bed sink a little bit next to her, and she groans as Stefan lifts her up a bit. He allows her to lean against him and she takes a drink of the water through the straw that Stefan put in the glass. When the first bit of water touches her lips she shakily reaches up and takes the glass from Stefan, realizing how thirsty she actually is, and she takes the straw out of the glass and tosses it on the bed before quickly gulping down the water.

Stefan takes the glass from her and puts it on the nightstand by the bed in one of the guest rooms of the boarding house, and helps her lie back down. He folds the cloth up, and puts the cool cloth across her forehead, making Summer sigh with blatant relief.

"Elena un-daggered Elijah," Stefan says, and Summer lets her eyes slide shut.

"He can help us," Summer rasps out before clearing her throat. "Elena can talk him into helping us."

"I think he'd be more persuaded by you," Stefan says, looking down at her.

"But Elena's my best friend… He'll listen to her," she says, opening her eyes a bit and looking up at him.

"How do you know?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"I don't know how… I just know," she says, shutting her eyes, and falling back into unconsciousness. Stefan sighs as he looks down at her unconscious form, and he stands, but frowns when his hand brushes against her arm. He reaches down and touches her arm again and his eyebrows shoot to his hairline when he feels the temperature of her skin. He quickly places a hand on her cheek, and he frowns, concerned when he finds that it's the same high temperature as her arm, and he touches the cloth and takes it off of her forehead when he discovers that the once cold cloth is already warm. Stefan quietly walks out of the bedroom, and back downstairs.

"She's burning up," Stefan says upon seeing Damon.

"Now she has a fever," Damon says with a sigh.

"No… No this is worse than a fever."

**-TBTST-**

"_Elijah, may I ask you something?" Evette asks as she and Elijah walk down a path, her hand in the crook of his offered arm._

_"Of course," Elijah answers, looking down at the shorter blonde._

"_Have… Have you ever been in love?" Evette asks, and she sees Elijah's facial expression change slightly. "I apologize. I should not have asked."_

"_No, you do not have to apologize for simply asking a question, Evette," Elijah says._

"_It is none of my business," Evette says, looking up at Elijah apologetically. _

"_I have," Elijah says after a few long moments. "Once. It was long ago."_

"_What was it like?" Evette asks, her eyes alight with curiosity._

"_It was… Indescribable. It was one of the most powerful feelings I have ever experienced," Elijah says, softly._

"_What happened to the one you loved? If you do not mind me asking," Evette asks._

_"She was killed… Tragically," he says, his face going blank before looking down at her._

_"I… I am sorry, Elijah," Evette says, her blue eyes wide._

_"No, you need not apologize, Evette," Elijah says, smiling softly at her._

"_I feel as if I should. No one should ever go through that. Especially not you," Evette says, and Elijah feels his dead heart warm at her words and the genuine look in her familiar beautiful blue eyes. _

**-TBTST-**

"_Do you think that I am odd?" Evette asks Elijah, looking up at him inquisitively._

"_Of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?" Elijah asks and Evette gives him a look._

"_I see the looks people give me. I hear the way they talk. They think me as odd since I do not have a husband," Evette says softly._

_"Evette," Elijah says, demanding her attention. "Why would you ever listen to a thing that others say? I thought you better than that," Elijah says, and Evette looks away, but he places a hand on her cheek, keeping her face turned towards his. "I believe it to be admirable that you wish to marry for love, and not because it is what is believed to be acceptable. You deserve love. You deserve a man that can give you all the love you desire. You deserve the best."_

_"Do you really think so?" she asks, her eyes staring into his._

"_I know so," Elijah responds, kissing her gently on the forehead._

**-TBTST-**

At the Lockwood Mansion, Elijah and Elena stand outside in the garden talking.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asks, frowning.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out," Elijah responds.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asks, and Elijah smirks slightly.

"No. It wasn't me that cared about Katerina," Elijah responds. "I cared deeply for the woman who befriended Katerina. She begged me relentlessly to help her find a way to save her friend, so I did what was requested of me, and two hundred years later, Katerina betrayed her in the worst way."

"How?" Elena asks, curiously.

"She took her life," Elijah says, looking at Elena, his already dark eyes darkening even further with anger. Elijah hands Elena her jacket and walks away, and Elena follows after him. The two of them leave the mansion, and head back to the boarding house. "What has become of Summer in my absence?" Elijah asks, not being able to fight the feeling of betrayal as he speaks her name.

"Please… Don't be angry with her. She was just trying to protect me," Elena says, looking at Elijah pleadingly, and sighs when his face remains blank as he stares out the windshield. "I… We don't know what's wrong with her actually. She's been really sick since yesterday."

"Sick, how?" Elijah asks, frowning.

"Yesterday when I first saw her she was really weak and pale. I convinced her to go home half way through the day to rest, and when I saw her later last night she looked better, and she said that she felt better, but then almost an hour later, she collapsed. She's been at the boarding house since then, and she was unconscious and running a really high fever when I went to see Jenna," Elena says, glancing at Elijah worriedly.

"I see," Elijah says simply.

"Do… Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks.

"I have my suspicions… I just hope that I'm wrong."

**-TBTST-**

Stefan walks into the library of the boarding house and he holds both of his hands up when Jenna looks at him, frightened.

"I won't hurt you Jenna," Stefan says, and Jenna continues to stare at him warily. "I need your help with something."

"What?" Jenna asks, frowning, and Stefan gestures for her to follow him. Jenna hesitantly rises from her seat on the couch and follows Stefan out of the room. He leads her to a door, and he pushes it open, and enters the room. Jenna walks into the room behind him, and her eyes widen when she sees Summer lying on a bed, drenched in sweat, clad in only a tank top and a pair of shorts. Jenna quickly approaches the bed, and touches the side of Summer's face, but quickly pulls her hand back with a gasp at the temperature of Summer's skin. She glares, and immediately rounds on Stefan. "What did you do to her?" she snarls, taking a step closer to the vampire.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's been sick since yesterday. We don't know what's wrong with her," Stefan says, and Jenna's face softens slightly. "I just need your help taking care of her. I think it would do her some good to have you here with her."

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Jenna asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Summer.

"Because this is more extreme than any human illness I've ever seen," Stefan says and Jenna frowns at him. "We think this may have something to do with what Summer is."

"You mean the… Phoenix thing?" Jenna asks, still having trouble believing everything, and Stefan nods.

"Jenna?" the pair of them hear Summer ask weakly, and Jenna's head quickly snaps in Summer's direction before she puts on a small smile upon seeing the girl looking up at her.

"Hey, Summer," Jenna says, pushing back some of Summer's sweat drenched hair. "You need anything?"

"Water," she responds, clearing her throat. Jenna turns to look at Stefan, who nods and before he can leave, Damon enters with a glass of cold water. He walks around to the other side of the bed, and sits down. Damon and Jenna both carefully lift Summer into a sitting position, and he lifts the glass to her lips, letting her take a few small drinks out of it before handing it to Jenna. She places it on the nightstand beside the bed, and helps Damon lie Summer back down on the bed.

Jenna watches as Stefan and Damon leave the room afterwards, and she stays with Summer, occasionally taking the rag from her forehead, and re-soaking it with cold water. Jenna internally begins to panic when she feels the temperature of Summer's skin rise more than before, and she shakes her head.

"What is going on with you?" Jenna asks, quietly, before standing up and exiting the room. She quickly goes downstairs and finds Stefan, Elena, and she's surprised to see Elijah standing in the living room as well.

"Jenna?" Elena asks, and Jenna sighs before shaking her head.

"Her temperature keeps rising. We should take her to a hospital or something," Jenna says, and she watches carefully as Elijah takes a few steps toward her.

"Where is she?" he asks seriously, and Jenna frowns.

"This way," Stefan says, taking off in the direction of Summer's room, and Elijah follows him. Elena and Jenna look at each other before following the two vampires. When they reach the bedroom that Summer is in, Stefan quietly opens the door, and Elijah walks inside. He slowly walks to the bed, taking in Summer's semi-conscious form. He carefully takes a seat on the edge of the bed, and reaches out, removing the cloth from her head, and he gently presses a hand to her forehead. He frowns at the temperature, and takes a deep breath through his nose, and he stiffens when he notices the change in her scent.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks, staring at her friend, frowning with concern.

"Yes," Elijah says with a subtle sigh. "What Summer's going through isn't an ordinary sickness. It seems as though she's going through her transition early."

"What? How is that possible?" Elena asks, her frown deepening. Elijah regards her for a few moments before looking back down at Summer, and he brushes his hand over her forehead. He frowns slightly when she groans a bit, and her eyes crack open a bit.

"Elijah," she whispers, and Elijah smiles gently at her.

"Hello, Summer," he says, and she sighs.

"What's… What's wrong with me?" she asks, opening her eyes a bit more.

"You've started your transition," Elijah says, placing one of his hands on hers. "I need you to tell me what happened two days ago that could have started this," he says, seriously.

"It was Klaus," she says, clearing her throat when her voice cracks. "He had a warlock do a spell… He wouldn't tell me what it was."

"No, you're right. This would be Klaus' doing. He would need you to be a full phoenix for the ritual," Elijah says, and Summer sighs before shutting her eyes again, and she groans a bit when her temperature rises.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Elena asks when she sees Summer's face contort slightly.

"The only thing any of us can do is to keep her resting. Unfortunately, the worst has yet to come," Elijah says, gazing down at the blonde. After a few moments of silence, Stefan quietly ushers Jenna and Elena out of the room, pulling the door shut behind them. Elijah rises from the bed, but looks down when Summer's overheated hand grasps his.

"Please, don't leave," she whispers, her blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Elijah closes his hand around her smaller one and gives her a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says, and shrugs his suit jacket off, and places it on a chair in the room. He rolls the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows, and Summer watches him through half-lidded eyes.

"How long does it last?" Summer asks tiredly.

"I'm afraid your transition won't be complete until tomorrow. The entire process lasts exactly seventy-two hours," Elijah says, looking at her apologetically.

"You said that it's gonna get worse," Summer states, shutting her eyes.

"Yes. The best thing that you can do is to rest," Elijah says, watching her closely. He listens as her breathing evens out, and knows that she'd once again, slipped into unconsciousness.

**-TBTST-**

"_My brother fancies you," Rebekah says to Viktoria who is knelt behind her and braiding her hair. She hears Viktoria let out an exasperated noise._

"_You have lots of brothers, 'Bekah. Would you care to tell me which one? Oh… Please tell me it is not Kol," Viktoria says, her eyes wide, and Rebekah giggles lightly. _

"_No, it is not Kol. But you know exactly which brother I am talking about," Rebekah says as Viktoria finishes braiding her hair. The younger girl feels her hair and a pleased smile appears on her pretty face, and she turns around to face her older friend. Her smile widens when she catches a blush on Viktoria's face._

"_I am afraid that I have not the slightest idea of who you speak of," Viktoria mumbles, and Rebekah laughs. _

"_Judging by the blush upon your cheeks, I would say that you know exactly who I speak of. And that you fancy him as well," Rebekah says, and Viktoria's blush deepens, making Rebekah laugh delightfully. "Oh Elijah will be so pleased."_

"_Rebekah if you say anything-," Viktoria starts, but Rebekah holds her hands up in a surrendering motion._

"_I will not breathe a word. That is for you to do on your own," Rebekah says, and Viktoria sighs. _

"_I do not see what good it would do. He seems to have taken quite the interest in Tatia," Viktoria mutters darkly._

"_That Tatia wench is nothing but a fleeting interest for him. I have never once heard him speak of Tatia the way he speaks of you," Rebekah says with a grin. "Besides you are far more beautiful than she." _

"_You are only saying such things because I am your friend," Viktoria says, rolling her eyes._

"_You are far too oblivious for your own good, Viktoria," Rebekah says, frowning slightly. "Just yesterday when he saw you with that boy Jakob, I was certain his eyes would turn green with envy."_

"_Jakob? But he was doing nothing more than assisting me in taking supplies to Ayana," Viktoria says, frowning, and Rebekah smiles._

"_He is not fond of seeing you with other men," Rebekah says, and glances to her left before her smile widens. "He is staring at you again."_

"_What?" Viktoria asks, looking in the direction that Rebekah had glanced in, and she indeed finds Elijah's dark eyes watching her. When their eyes lock, the dark-haired male sends the blonde a smile. Viktoria reciprocates the gesture before looking away, and she narrows her eyes at Rebekah who laughs._

"_I do hope the two of you will stop acting so shy and admit that you fancy one another. I simply will not tolerate that dull wench Tatia marrying my brother and becoming my sister," Rebekah mutters, ignoring the look Viktoria throws her._

**-TBTST-**

Hours after she had once again fallen into unconsciousness, Summer is awakened by a harsh coughing fit. She turns from her back to her side, coughing roughly into her hand. She barely registers the comforting hand on her back as she coughs and once she's finished, she pulls her face away from her hand, and she frowns deeply when she sees that said hand is covered in blood. Summer let's a small panicked noise sound from her sore throat.

"Shh," Elijah whispers, as he grabs the cold, damp cloth that he'd been periodically changing, from the bed where it dropped from her forehead, and he gently cleans the blood from her hand. He gently turns Summer over onto her back, and walks into the bathroom that is attached to the bedroom, and quickly finds a new cloth, and drenches it with cold water. He wrings the water out of the rag and takes it back into the bedroom. He folds the rag and places it on her forehead, sighing slightly when she groans with relief.

"It's too hot in here," Summer rasps out, looking up at Elijah.

"I know. This part won't last much longer," Elijah says, and Summer shuts her eyes. Elijah looks at the door when Elena quietly pushes it open. Elena looks past Elijah and frowns at the state that Summer is in.

"She looks worse than before," Elena says, setting the glass of cold water that she'd brought with her down on the nightstand. She moves closer to Summer, and places a hand on her friend's cheek, and she quickly pulls it away when she feels how warm she is. "Why is her temperature so high?"

"As a phoenix her body temperature will be higher than normal. While the average human body temperature is 98.6 degrees, hers will be around 103 to 104.3 degrees. This is just her body's way of preparing itself for the adjustment," Elijah explains, and Elena nods.

"It's her, isn't it?" Elena asks, suddenly, and Elijah merely lifts an eyebrow slightly. "She's the one you cared about… The one that was friends with Katherine. It was one of Summer's past lives," Elena says, and Elijah doesn't do a thing to approve or deny Elena's statement. "That's why you want Katherine to pay. Because she killed two of Summer's past lives."

"You're much smarter than I originally gave you credit for, Elena," Elijah says, and Elena lets a small grin slip onto her face.

The next time Summer regains consciousness, she sees that it had grown dark outside. She looks around the room, and sees Elijah sitting on the far side of the room in a chair, reading a book. The only light at all in the room is the light coming from the table lamp next to Elijah. She sighs lightly when she finds that the overwhelming heat has passed, but a subtle nauseas feeling had settled in its place.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asks from his place in the room, and Summer frowns as the nausea grows stronger.

"Like I'm gonna be sick," Summer says, and she struggles to get up from the bed. Elijah quickly blurs over to her, and picks her up before blurring her to the bathroom. He sets her down in front of the toilet just in time for her to violently throw up. He keeps her hair pulled back in one of his hands, while his other hand rests on her back. Summer opens up her eyes once she finishes retching into the toilet, and she shakes her head when she sees that her vomit mostly consists of stomach acid, water, and blood. "Is… Is that supposed to happen?" Summer asks when she spies all of the blood.

"The Salvatores told me that they each tried giving you blood to heal you when you collapsed the previous night. That isn't your blood," Elijah says, attempting to sooth the girl. "Right now, your body is cleansing itself before you complete the transition," he says, lifting her into his arms and taking her back to the bed, and lying her down gently.

"Please tell me it's not gonna get any worse," Summer groans, clutching her stomach, and turning onto her side.

"I'm afraid not. The worst part of your transition will happen at the very end. It's very brief, but it's painful," Elijah says, bluntly and Summer shuts her eyes tightly.

"And does this last until then?" Summer asks, referring to the cramping feeling in her stomach.

"No, as soon as your body is fully cleansed, the pain will subside," Elijah says, reassuringly.

"Is there anything we can do to maybe speed this part along? This is like… Cramps on steroids," Summer says, and Elijah gives her a small smile while brushing some of her blonde hair back away from her face with his hand.

"Unfortunately the only thing you can do is to just wait it out," Elijah says, and Summer sighs. Minutes turn to hours, and the stomach cramps that Summer experiences gradually get worse, and are accompanied by a throbbing headache.

"I want my mom to be here," Summer whispers as tears leak from her eyes due to the pain she's experiencing.

"Summer-," Elijah starts, frowning down at the girl.

"Please, Elijah? Please, I really want my mom," Summer cries, pressing the heels of her hands to her forehead. Elijah watches her for a few moments, his frown deepening, before he nods.

"I'll be back shortly," he says, before rising from the bed, retrieving his suit jacket, and making to exit the room. He pulls open the door, and sees Damon leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I'll stay with her," he says, and Elijah regards him for a few moments before nodding, and fully leaving the room. Damon watches as he walks down the hallway for a few moments before he walks into the room. Damon frowns at the sight of Summer clutching her head while tears roll down her face. He walks over and slowly sits down on the bed beside her. Summer opens her eyes slightly, and looks up at him, and she sighs when he smiles slightly at her. "That bad, huh?" he asks.

"I think I'm dying," she croaks, shaking her head slightly.

"That's a little melodramatic," Damon quips, and Summer glares at him through her tears causing Damon to raise his hands in a surrendering fashion. "You're looking a little better, if it helps."

"It doesn't," Summer grumbles, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Suddenly, Summer's stomach lurches violently, and her hand flies to her mouth. Damon stands quickly, and lifts her off of the bed and blurs her to the bathroom, setting her down by the toilet, and he cringes a bit as she begins to retch violently while leaning over the toilet. Summer opens her eyes quickly as soon as she finishes, and she sighs when she sees no traces of blood in her vomit that only consists of stomach acid and water again. "He said that this was my body cleansing itself… But I seriously doubt that I have anything left to throw up."

"Thank god for that. That was disgusting," Damon says, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Screw you," Summer bites out at him, and Damon smirks.

"You're a little too sick for that, princess," Damon says, and he chuckles heartily when Summer gives him the finger. "Come on, lets get you back to bed," he says, and easily lifts Summer into his arms. He gently lays her back on the bed, and sits down next to her. "Feel better after that?"

"A little," she admits, still in pain, but not as much as minutes before.

"Well, think positively. You only have until tomorrow, and then your transition is finished. Plus, Elijah said that this sick phase won't last for much longer. Maybe it's starting to go away now," Damon says, and Summer nods slightly.

"Maybe," she groans, putting a hand on her stomach. Damon sits with Summer for a few more minutes before he hears Elijah returning with Summer's mother.

"Where is she?" he hears a woman's voice ask frantically.

"Your mom's here," Damon says, and Summer looks up at him. Seconds later the door is flung open, and Summer's mom is immediately at her daughter's side.

"Mom," Summer says weakly, smiling at Allison, and Allison gives Summer a small smile in return.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" Allison asks.

"It hurts, momma," Summer says, and Allison frowns, before stoking her adopted daughter's hair lightly. "Mom, I-," Summer starts, but Allison shakes her head.

"Elijah explained everything, sweetie," Allison says, and Summer frowns.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about anything," Summer says, looking at her mother apologetically.

"I already know about vampires, Summer," Allison says, and Summer's frown deepens. "I'm part of the Council, honey. We all know about vampires."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Summer asks, and Allison raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Allison asks, and Summer shuts her mouth tightly. "Exactly."

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 10! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is the big one where Summer finally completes her jumpstarted transition!

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?  
**

**Leave them in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**PiecesInTheirGames: **Thank you so much for the lovely compliment! That actually really means a lot to me! I'm so glad that you enjoy my writing that much, because I really put in a lot of time to make my writing good enough for people to read, and actually like. I'm really glad you like this story though. Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**delenawolves: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac:** I know! Her mom's pretty much the bomb. She's so cool. Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993: **I'm glad you liked the flashbacks in the last chapter! Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ladysingsthebluessowell: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellavialli1:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Horsegirlrule:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Egyptian Kiss****: **I'm really glad you like this story that much! Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**LoveLiveLife22****: **Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**winxgirl1997****:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706****:** You get to find out the full extent of their relationship in this chapter! Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

Summer regains full consciousness the next afternoon, and she sits up easily in the bed she'd been in for more than twenty-four hours. She looks around the room, and sees her mother sleeping next to her, her body turned facing Summer. She runs a hand through her hair, and she cringes with disgust at the oiliness of her hair. She cautiously stands up and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline when she feels no dizziness, or any signs of weakness. She carefully walks into the bathroom, and she briefly glances at herself in the mirror before she goes to wash her face at the sink, and she stops, dead in her tracks at the sight of herself.

Despite the oiliness of her hair, the blonde locks seem to be lighter in color, and the limp and lifeless state that her hair was in throughout most of her transition had vanished, leaving the long strands fuller, and livelier. Her dark blue eyes seem to have lightened a few shades. Her skin still holds its natural pale color, but from a short distance it seems smoother and nearly blemish free, aside from the few dark freckles scattered randomly on her neck and arms. She blinks a few times and shakes her head before turning on the cold water and rinsing her face with it. She shuts the water off, and grabs a nearby hand towel, and she pats her face dry with it and she walks out of the bathroom, where she sees her mom slowly waking up. Allison's eyes light up a bit when she sees her previously very sick daughter out of bed, looking much better.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Allison asks, sitting up in the bed.

"Better," Summer says, nodding. "A lot better, actually," she says, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"I'm glad," Allison says, standing up, and putting a hand on Summer's arm before frowning a bit and pulling it away. Summer frowns, looking at her mother concerned, but Allison shakes her head, smiling at Summer. "It's just gonna take some time to get used to your constant severe fever temperature."

"My what?" Summer asks, confused.

"You don't know?" Allison asks, frowning, and Summer shakes her head in confusion. "Your normal body temperature now is gonna be about 104 degrees."

"Are you kidding?" Summer asks, and Allison shakes her head, before putting her hand back on Summer's arm.

"Your skin is ridiculously warm. You feel like you're running a really high fever," Allison says, and Summer looks at her for a few minutes before shaking her head slightly and rubbing her forehead with her first finger and thumb. "Here," Allison says, walking to the foot of the bed, and grabbing a duffle bag off of the floor, and she hands it to Summer. "No offense, honey, but you need a shower. I brought you a few changes of clothes and your soap and shampoo," she says, and Summer smiles at her gratefully.

"Thanks, mom," Summer says, and turns to head into the bathroom. She pauses briefly, and turns around to face her mom again. "You're taking all of this really well," she comments, and Allison gives her a soft smile.

"Believe me, I'm shocked. I almost didn't believe Elijah when he told me all of this about you, but after seeing you so sick last night, I kind of had to believe it. I'm still a little shocked about it, but you're my daughter, and I love you no matter what," Allison says, and Summer smiles.

"Thank you, momma," Summer says, and Allison smiles gently at Summer before pulling her into a hug. Summer returns the embrace for a few moments before pulling away and goes into the bathroom after giving her mom one more smile. She shuts the door before taking a quick shower. Once out of the shower, Summer pulls on a pair of undergarments, a new pair of shorts, and a tank top. She comes out of the bathroom with the duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and her eyebrows rise slightly when she sees Elijah instead of her mother in the room.

"You're feeling better," he states, and Summer nods.

"Yeah," she says, setting the bag down. "I'm not really expecting it to last long since you said that there's still the… Brief painful part left."

"Yes, but fortunately that doesn't happen until the very end of your transition," Elijah says, and Summer nods.

"Listen… I'm _really _sorry for what I did that night. For daggering you. Just… The thought of Elena dying… We've been best friends since we were kids… And I can't stand the thought of her dying. So just… I'm sorry," she says, genuinely honest, and Elijah nods slightly.

"Your apology is accepted," Elijah says, and Summer nods. "Come, we must discuss what is to happen tonight," he says, gesturing for her to follow him out of the room, which she does without hesitation. Summer follows Elijah out of the bedroom, and down to the library where she sees Stefan and Elena sitting down, talking. Elena smiles widely when she sees Summer, and she stands.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Elena asks, and Summer returns her smile.

"A lot," Summer says, and Elena sits back down on the couch and gestures for Summer to sit next to her. Summer sits down on the couch next to Elena, and she, Elena, and Stefan all look at Elijah who remains standing.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," Elijah says after Summer sits down.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus," Stefan says, and Elijah subtly nods once as Summer's eyebrows shoot to her hairline in confusion.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid," Elijah says, and Summer masks her surprise, and she glances to the doorway as Damon joins them.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie," Damon says, ignoring the looks that Elena and Summer both shoot him.

"Damon…," Stefan sighs, annoyed.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena says, shaking her head.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon says, and Summer glares at him.

"It's not happening Damon," Summer says, with a hint of finality in her voice. The two of them subtly glare at each other until Stefan breaks the silence.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know," Elijah says.

"The moonstone," Stefan begins.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each," Elijah explains. "To ensure that the spell will actually work, he will need three exact drops of blood and a single tear from the phoenix," he says, gesturing to Summer.

"So, Summer doesn't have to die?" Elena asks.

"No, she doesn't," Elijah answers, and Elena nods, relieved.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah says, taking a wooden box off of the shelf next to him. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death," he says, and Summer's jaw clenches slightly before she looks at Elena, concerned.

"And that's where you come in," Elena says as Elijah takes a glass jar out of the box.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," Elijah says, throwing a small glance at Summer.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't be," Elijah finishes.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asks, snarkily, before looking at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah says.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asks, looking at Elena.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena answers after a moment of silence," and Damon looks at Summer who avoids his gaze, before looking at Stefan who shrugs. Damon gives an angry glance to Elijah before leaving the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asks, skeptically.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. He's taken drastic measures to ensure that Summer's transition would be completed by tonight. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah says. Following this statement, Elena and Stefan excuse themselves to go do whatever it is that they want to do, and Summer opts to stay in the library, and she lies back on the couch when they leave.

"Thank you… For taking care of me last night," Summer blurts out suddenly.

"There's no thanks necessary, Summer," Elijah says, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Yes there is. Especially after what I did to you. So just… Thank you," Summer says, looking at Elijah, and he can see the genuine gratitude in her blue eyes.

"You're welcome," he says after a few moments, and Summer looks over when Elena re-enters the room.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this," Elena says, looking at Summer.

"Why are you?" Elijah asks, curiously.

"Summer and I are the keys to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of us," Elena says, gesturing to Summer as well as herself. "If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple," Elena says, and looks at Summer who nods in agreement.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you," Elijah says, and Summer frowns.

"I know the chance I'm taking," Elena says, avoiding Summer's eyes.

"Get out!" they hear Jenna shout, and Summer and Elena frown at each other before Summer leaps off of the couch, and she, Elena, and Elijah join Jenna by the front door where Alaric stands with his hands raised.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric says, carefully while Jenna points a crossbow at him. Summer stiffens beside Elijah, remembering her last two encounters with 'Alaric'.

"Get out!" Jenna says loudly.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me," Alaric says.

"Stay away from me," Jenna says, and Summer sees that Damon, Stefan, and her mother had joined them.

"What's going on?" Elena asks, frowning.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go," Alaric says.

"Prove it," Damon says.

"Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...," Alaric starts, and Jenna stops him.

"Okay, it's him," Jenna says, and Summer finally sees the humor in this situation and she lets out a snort of amusement, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What? That was pretty funny," Summer says with a grin. "Jenna pointing a crossbow at Alaric…," she starts to explain but waves everybody off when no one else finds this funny. "Whatever, it was funny to me," she says, crossing her arms.

"Ignore her, she's always had an odd sense of humor," Allison says, and Summer scowls at her mother.

"Okay so, why did he let you go?" Stefan asks, giving Summer an odd look that she rolls her eyes at.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," Alaric says, shutting the front door.

"Old news," Damon says, sarcastically, and everybody grows quiet for a few moments.

"I do not have an odd sense of humor," Summer says, breaking the tense silence, and Jenna rolls her eyes at the teenage girl.

"You laughed during the Hunchback of Notre Dame when they tied up Quasimodo and threw tomatoes at him," Jenna says, and Elena laughs.

"I remember that," she says, and Summer shakes her head.

"What? I thought it was funny," Summer says, and Allison nods before kissing her daughter on the head.

"That's because you have an odd sense of humor, honey," she says before leaving the room with Jenna and Alaric.

"You know, you had a weird sense of humor as Joanna, too," Damon supplies with a smirk, and Summer scowls at him.

"Shut up, Damon, no one asked you," she says before walking away.

**-TBTST-**

Later, Summer sits on the couch in the living room next to her mother as Elijah, Elena, Alaric, Stefan, Jenna, her mother and herself all sit and listen to Alaric speak about his experience being possessed by Klaus.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there," Alaric says.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can," Stefan explains to the room, and Summer frowns a bit as a dull throbbing pain begins towards the back of her head, and she rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asks.

"I saw him go upstairs," Jenna says, and Elena gets up and leaves with Stefan watching after her.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asks, and Summer half listens as Alaric talks before Stefan suddenly blurs from the room. "What's going on?" Alaric asks, frowning.

"It seems as though Damon's forced Elena to drink some of his blood," Elijah says, and Summer frowns deeply.

"Damn it," Alaric says, before he and Jenna rush from the room.

"That dumb ass," Summer scoffs, shaking her head a bit, but groans when this intensifies her headache slightly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Allison asks, looking at Summer worriedly.

"Just a headache," Summer says, giving her mother a small smile. "I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"I'm gonna head home for a little bit, okay? I'm sure Lucky is going crazy there on his own," Allison says, and Summer nods with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," Summer says, and Allison kisses Summer on the forehead and gives Elijah a small smile before exiting the boarding house.

"Your transition will be complete very soon," Elijah says, and Summer nods in understanding, before standing from the couch, and walking up the stairs and into the bedroom that she'd spent the majority of her time in during her stay at the boarding house. She shuts the door behind her, and nervously paces the room for a few minutes before looking in the duffle bag that her mother brought her, and takes out her cell phone to check the time. She remembers that it was a few minutes after 5:00 when she was taken by Klaus' warlock, and she can only assume that it was only an hour or at the most two when the spell was preformed to jumpstart her transition. She sighs when she sees that it's nearly 5:00 already, and she runs a hand through her hair, dreading the end of her transition.

About an hour and a half passes and Summer is still locked up in the bedroom, reading a book that she'd found. She looks out the window and sighs at the darkened sky, knowing that the end of her transition is approaching quickly. Summer looks at the door when it quietly opens, and she isn't surprised to find Elijah entering the room.

"You know, I've never really been fond of Shakespeare," Summer says with a small smile, shutting the copy of Othello.

"I know," Elijah says, allowing an amused look to take over his face, and Summer frowns slightly. "That isn't the first time you've said something like that to me."

"I've been getting back a lot of memories from my time as Evette… And Viktoria," Summer says, and Elijah takes a few steps closer to the chair she sits in. "I don't remember everything, but I do know that you were really important to me."

"When your transition is complete, you will remember everything," Elijah reassures her, and she nods.

"I'm assuming it's gonna happen any minute now. I was taken by Klaus' warlock at a little after five and I couldn't have been out for more than a couple of hours," Summer says, looking at her phone. "Plus that annoying throbbing in the back of my head has been giving me a few warnings," she says, and frowns when Elijah tenses, and he looks towards the window.

"Klaus has just taken Elena," Elijah says, and Summer shakes her head with a nervous sigh.

"This is really happening," she states. "You know, just a couple of weeks ago I was living with my dad in Jacksonville… Not knowing that any of this existed."

"Why did you return to Mystic Falls?" Elijah asks, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"I missed my mom and my friends. I didn't really fit in too well in Jacksonville. The only thing that city had going for it was my dad," Summer says. "He wasn't around most of the time though. He was always working."

Summer sees Elijah open his mouth to say more, but he's cut off when Summer reaches up and clutches her chest with a sharp gasp. Elijah straightens himself, and takes his hands out of his pocket when he realizes that Summer had reached the final part of her transition. Summer breathes heavily while clutching her chest, feeling as if someone had taken a hot fire poker and pierced her heart with it. She blinks a few times as the pain fades slowly, and she swallows thickly before the pain returns, stronger than before. The pain is so intense that she cries out harshly while doubling over in her seat.

Elijah quickly makes his way to her and lifts her into his arms before lying her down on the bed, before taking a few reluctant steps back, letting nature run its course. He shuts his eyes as Summer screams out painfully when the horrible burning pain she feels in her chest slowly makes its way completely throughout her body.

Downstairs, Stefan hears Summer screaming and he blurs upstairs and to the bedroom. He flings the door open and his eyes widen when he sees her on the bed, screaming while tears run down her face. He goes to move toward her, but Elijah stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do," Elijah says, and Stefan spies the pain in Elijah's dark eyes as he watches Summer writhing and thrashing on the bed, while letting out harsh, blood-curdling screams. Soon the pain that had been flowing through Summer's entire body all congregates to her head, and she clutches her head in agony, her screams becoming raspier as her throat becomes raw from her previous shrieks of pain.

In seconds, Summer's screams slowly die off as the pain in her head begins to slowly dull before stopping completely. The two vampires stand by as Summer breathes harshly on the bed with her hands still pressed to her head with her eyes shut. Stefan attempts to move toward her again, but Elijah stops him once again. Stefan looks at Elijah annoyed, but Elijah shakes his head at him, looking at him seriously. Stefan and Elijah watch Summer for a few more moments as the only movement she makes is her breathing which slowly returns to normal.

"Summer," Elijah says, staying rooted in place. Stefan watches in shock as Summer uses her new enhanced speed to blur to the other side of the room, and press herself against the wall. He looks at her in slight amazement as she looks at the two vampires with a hostile glare, her once blue eyes now a startling crimson color while the whites of her eyes have turned completely black. "Summer, focus," Elijah says, and a split second later, Summer's posture relaxes significantly before her eyes slowly fade back to normal, and focus solely on Elijah.

"Elijah," she whispers, as she recalls the memories that painfully returned to her. She remembers each moment that the pair of them has ever spent together, but one memory stands out in the forefront of her mind.

**-TBTST-**

_Viktoria sits by the lake at the edge of the village and she smiles a bit when she sees a deer slowly approach the lake on the other side before craning its neck down and begins delicately drinking the water. _

"_Marvelous creatures, are they not?" Viktoria hears a voice ask from behind her. She turns her head slightly and she smiles when she sees Elijah move to stand beside her._

"_That they are," she says, looking at him for a few more moments before turning her attention back to the deer. _

"_May I join you?" he asks, and she nods with a grin._

"_Please," she says, gesturing for him to take a seat beside her, which he does. _

"_I was surprised to find that you were not at your home," Elijah comments, looking at her, and she smiles._

"_You were looking for me?" her accented voice asks, and Elijah grins slightly._

"_Of course. I very much enjoy your company," he says, and she laughs lightly. _

"_I would have thought that you would be with Tatia, instead of looking for me," Viktoria says casually, and Elijah tilts his head slightly._

"_And why would you think that?" he asks, and she frowns slightly at him._

"_You love her, do you not?" she asks, and he turns to face her more. _

"_No, I do not love Tatia. My interest in her was brief and foolish, and it nearly destroyed the relationship between Niklaus and myself," Elijah says, and Viktoria fights the smile that threatens to appear on her face. "Besides, I have recently found that my heart belongs to somebody else."_

"_Oh?" she asks, noticing the way that Elijah watches her. "And… Who would that be?" she asks, smiling slightly. Elijah smiles fondly before reaching forward and tucking some of her long blonde hair behind her ear._

"_You."_

**-TBTST-**

Summer slowly walks over to Elijah, and she reaches up and gently touches his cheek, with an expression that Stefan can only classify as complete unconditional love, and his eyebrows rise significantly when he sees the look mirrored on Elijah's face.

"I remember everything," Summer says in a quiet voice, and Elijah smiles lightly at her. The two of them turn their heads to look at Stefan when he clears his throat, and he looks at the two of them seriously. Summer smiles at her old friend, every memory of the time that the two of them ever spent together fresh in her mind.

"Klaus said to meet him at Alaric's apartment. He says not to make him come to you," Stefan says, and Summer looks at the floor for a moment before meeting Elijah's eyes. "What if you didn't go? He can't do the ritual without you, right?"

"No, he can't. But if I don't go willingly, he'll make me go by force. He has Elena. He'll draw me out with her," Summer says, knowingly, looking at Stefan seriously. "I'll go," she says, and Stefan nods, looking partially defeated before exiting the room. Summer sighs and picks up the duffle bag that her mom brought for her, and she takes out the pair of flip flops that her mom packed, and slips them on her feet, before slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Summer," Elijah says, and he sighs slightly when Summer won't look at him.

"How can you even look at me?" Summer asks, quietly, shaking her head and Elijah steps forward before cupping her face with his hand. "I daggered you. After all we've been through, after everything you've done for me… I shoved a dagger in your heart. You should be disgusted by me."

"I could never be disgusted by you," Elijah says, seriously. "I don't hold you accountable for your actions because you were unaware of the entire situation between the two of us at the time. You were trying to protect your friend like you've always done," he says and brushes her cheek bone lightly with his thumb, and he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. He leans back slightly and Summer's blue eyes lock with his for a few moments, before she impulsively leans forward and presses her lips to his gently. She reaches up and grips Elijah's jacket covered arms as he immediately responds to the kiss, the hand on her face sliding back into her hair, and his other hand reaches up and rests on the side of her neck before pulling her closer to him. She pulls away from the kiss after a few moments, and he rests his forehead on hers.

"I have to go," she whispers, before taking a reluctant step back. Her hands slowly slide down his arms, and he grips her hands when they reach his. She gives him a small smile, before giving his hands a gentle squeeze. She lets his hands go completely before turning around and exiting the room. Before she can fully exit the room, Elijah reaches forward and grasps her hand again. Summer turns slightly, and she frowns when she sees Elijah reaching into his pocket. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees him pull out a very familiar necklace that was given to her before she was made into a phoenix. "My necklace… You kept it?"

"Of course," Elijah says. "I promised myself that I would find you and return it to you. It's a shame that it's taken this long," he says, before taking a step forward and clasping the chain around her neck. She looks down and clutches the crystal pendant on the necklace tightly in her hand before giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," she says, gratefully, and Elijah returns the smile before she slowly turns around and exits the room.

She quickly makes her way down the stairs, and sees Stefan standing in the living room, looking at the fire that is blazing in the fireplace. He glances at her when she enters the room, and she gives him a small smile. "Despite how stupid the decision was, you know that she'll come back since Damon gave her his blood. She'll make it as a vampire. You know she will."

"She's being forced into it. She doesn't want to be a vampire. She told me herself," Stefan says solemnly. Summer frowns deeply, before nodding slightly.

"We'll all be there for her," Summer says, with a small smile. "I have to go though," she says, before turning on her heel and making to exit the room. Stefan watches as she leaves, and he can't help but notice the subtle differences in Summer since her transition. He notices the difference not only in her looks, but in the way she carries herself. He finds it odd that this all can change in such a very short amount of time.

Summer exits the boarding house and looks around slightly before taking a deep breath and using her new enhanced speed to run to her house. She smiles a bit when she sees her mother exiting the house and going to her SUV, but she stops when she sees Summer standing at the end of the driveway.

"Summer?" she asks as Summer walks up the driveway. "I was just going to the boarding house. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to change clothes really quick. This really isn't 'sacrifice attire'," Summer says, and Allison frowns at her choice of words.

"So your… Transition is finished?" she asks, and Summer nods with a grin.

"Yeah," Summer says, and her smile fades a bit. "Mom… I want you to stay here until this is all over, okay?"

"Summer," Allison starts, and her eyes fill with tears. "Summer, I can't just let you go do this."

"Mom, I'm not gonna die… He's not even gonna hurt me," Summer says, surely.

"How do you know that, Summer?" Allison asks, fiercely.

"Because I know him, mom," Summer says. "Look, I know that you're worried, but you have to trust me. Okay?" she asks, and Allison looks into her adopted daughter's eyes for a few long moments, before she turns on her heel and walks to the house.

"I'm not happy about it," Allison says as Summer follows her into the house, "but from what Elijah's told me, there's no possible way that I can stop you. Summer," Allison starts, turning around to face her daughter with tears falling from her eyes, "please… Don't go."

"I have to, mom," Summer says, frowning. "If I don't go willingly, he'll force me to go. If I go willingly, at least I know that he won't hurt me. I don't know what he'll do if he has to force me. I'm just trying to stay safe," Summer says, and Allison shuts her eyes tightly. "I have to go change," Summer says before slowly walking away from her mom and going upstairs to her bedroom where Lucky is laying on her bed. Summer frowns as Lucky jumps off of her bed and approaches her cautiously as if he can sense the change in her. Summer crouches down and holds out her hand for the dog to smell, and when he sniffs her hand, his tail begins to wag and he nuzzles her hand happily. Summer pats the dogs head before quickly changing her clothes and going back downstairs where she sees Allison sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Summer walks over and leans over the back of the couch before wrapping her hands around her mother's shoulders from behind. Allison lets out a strangled sob before grasping onto Summer's hands and she presses a kiss to each of them. "I'll be fine mom. I promise."

"You come straight back here after you're done so I know you're okay, do you hear me?" Allison asks, standing up and looking Summer straight in the eye.

"I will. I promise," Summer says, and she smiles slightly when Allison embraces her tightly. Summer returns the embrace for a few moments before slowly stepping away. She gives Allison a small smile before turning on her heel and exiting the house. She takes a deep breath once she's outside, and she blurs in the direction of Alaric's apartment building.

Once she arrives, she opens the door and slowly makes her way up the stairs until she reaches Alaric's apartment. She frowns a bit when she sees that the door is already open, and she stops short when she hears two voices talking.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch," she hears Klaus' familiar voice say.

"Back-up vampire," Damon says in a defeated voice.

"I've got that covered, too," Klaus says, and Summer hears a dull thud afterwards. She sighs lightly before stepping forward and standing in the doorway. She immediately sees Klaus' jacket covered back. Klaus looks down at Damon's unconscious body before he catches a familiar scent, and looks up slightly with a small grin, and he turns around, and his grin widens when he sees Summer standing in the doorway with her head held high and her arms crossed. "Summer," he says, and his grin turns to a smile when she narrows her eyes at him. "My apologies, what do you prefer? Summer… Evette… Viktoria… The list of names goes on and on."

"Nik," Summer says, her voice calm and leveled. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you prefer Klaus," she says, and Klaus tilts his head slightly.

"Coming from you, love, I prefer, Nik," he says, and Summer raises an eyebrow.

"Elijah told me what you did with your other siblings," Summer says. "Before I got my memories back."

"And now that you have your memories back, what do you believe?" Klaus asks, curiously.

"I highly doubt it. But daggering them… That's just as bad. You daggered all of your siblings, and have been carting them around in coffins for how many years now?" Summer asks, stepping into the apartment. She catches sight of Katherine slowly emerging from one of the other rooms in the apartment, but she dismisses this briefly. "Finn, I understood. Kol… I don't know the story but knowing him I assume you have a reason for daggering him, but 'Bekah? She adores you. She's always been there, and you shoved a dagger in her heart."

"This is a classic pot calling the kettle black situation, sweetheart," Klaus says, walking closer to her. "From what I've been told," he starts as he walks around her, "you were the one to shove a dagger in my older brother's heart," he whispers the last bit in her ear, and Summer stiffens, wanting desperately to set him straight by telling him that she'd already been forgiven by Elijah, but she can't let Klaus know that Elijah is awake. "That's rather cold, love, considering he's so desperately and foolishly in love with you."

"I regret what I did, but at the time I was doing what I thought would save Elena. Obviously it didn't work," Summer says, glaring at the taller man.

"No, it didn't," Klaus agrees, and smiles at her. "Now, it's nearly time to begin. We mustn't be late."

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **Ohh, it's almost sacrifice time! So, what do you all think of Phoenix Summer? Ridiculous? Awesome? Bad? Good? Let me know! For those of you who are reading **The Sacred Bond of Family** you guys should go vote on who you would like to see Charlie with if you haven't already! Poll on my profile.

**New outfits on Polyvore! Go check them out! Link on my profile!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Never Let Me Go – Florence and the Machine (I'm sure you all know which part. *Wink, wink*)**

**Come Home – One Republic (Summer and Allison at their home scene)**

Questions?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Leave them in a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Passions2Write: **I may add a little something as to why Kol was daggered, but it probably won't happen until he's woken up. But hey, it's fine that you didn't get to review. You're reviewing now, and that's all that matters! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993: **I know! I was so excited to write that part! And I know, Elijah's such an awesome guy. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Egyptian Kiss:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**kate1243:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PiecesInTheirGames: **I'm the exact same. I love all of the Originals. They're all hella cool. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Delenawolves:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellaviallil:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**mkittycat1:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac: **I'm really glad you think so! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ladysingsthebluessowell: **I know. Klaus used to be such a jerk, but now he's one of my absolute favorite characters! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**smilin steph:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: **Well, I'm glad you like this story so much! That means a lot to me! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

Summer and Klaus walk through the woods to the quarry, Summer only a few steps ahead of Klaus, which he insisted on so that he can make sure that she doesn't have any last second thoughts of escaping. Summer walks with her head held high and her arms down at her sides. With her new enhanced hearing, she can here the subtle voices of Elena and Klaus' unfortunate vampire and werewolf. She reaches up slightly and pulls the crystal pendant of her necklace out of her tank top, and grips it in her hand for a bit of comfort. She grimaces slightly as a bug lands on her bare arm, and she brushes it off quickly with a sound of annoyance. She scowls when she hears Klaus chuckle lightly behind her.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed," Summer hears Elena say as they get closer to the quarry.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order," Klaus' witch Greta says, and Klaus grins slightly as the two of them come into view. Summer's eyes immediately go to Elena, who looks at her with concern in her eyes.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," Klaus says, and Summer eyes the ring of fire around her friend. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" Klaus asks, and Summer glances at him out of the corner of her eye before blurring forward towards Elena, fully prepared to take her and leave, but she's stopped by an invisible barrier a few feet away from her friend. "A valiant try, love, but I've already anticipated this move," Klaus says, and Summer growls slightly before turning towards him, and taking a few steps forward, but she's stopped again by another barrier. She slaps her hand against it aggressively and snarls at Klaus who merely smirks at her. "My apologies, but I can't take any chances."

"Summer," Elena says, and Summer turns to her, before giving her a small reassuring smile.

"I'll figure something out…," Summer trails off as she glances behind Elena, and her eyes widen significantly when she sees Jenna surrounded by fire. "Jenna," Summer whispers, and she looks back at Elena's tear filled eyes, before shaking her head. She feels rage boil up inside her, and Elena takes a few steps back when she sees Summer's eyes shift to red and black.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it," Klaus says, holding the moonstone in his hand. He slowly hands the moonstone over to Greta, and she takes it and looks up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asks, and Klaus grins a bit.

"I remember," he says, and he watches as Greta drops the moonstone into a flame filled bowl. She begins chanting in Latin as the moonstone is destroyed. Summer keeps her shifted eyes on Klaus as he moves toward the werewolf, Jenna, Elena, and herself.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler," the female werewolf says to Elena as she groans with pain on the ground.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asks.

"I didn't want him to be alone," she says, and lets out a shout of pain.

"Shall we?" Klaus asks, and Summer, Jenna, and Elena watch as the ring of fire around Jules slowly disappears. Jules' eyes turn yellow, and she uses her enhanced speed to rush to Klaus, but he anticipates this and gains the upper hand by pinning her to the ground. He plunges his hand into her chest and a few moments later he pulls her heart out, and rises to his feet. Klaus walks to the bowl and holds Jules' heart over it and begins squeezing the blood out of it and into the bowl. "Does that mean its working?"

"Its working," Greta confirms happily.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Jenna asks Elena, and Elena shakes her head and tears her eyes away from Summer's still form. She'd been watching as one of her best friends had been glaring murderously at Klaus since she'd seen that Jenna was the vampire that Klaus had chosen to use. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that," Elena says, trying to comfort the new vampire.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you," Jenna says, an overwhelming bout of guilt settling in her stomach.

"But you didn't," Elena says, kneeling down. "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena. I failed you," Jenna says, shaking her head in exasperation.

"No," Summer says, not taking her eyes off of Klaus, but speaking to Jenna. "You didn't fail anybody. None of this is your fault in the slightest way."

"She's right," Elena says, nodding her head. "I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance," Elena starts before mouthing the word 'run', and Jenna nods. Summer's eyes follow Klaus as he slowly approaches the fire around Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna," Klaus says pleasantly, and looks over when he hears Summer banging her fist against the invisible barrier furiously.

"Get. Away. From her," Summer growls before taking a step back and extending her arm, focusing all of her attention on the fire around Jenna, and Jenna and Elena's eyes widen when the flames grow more than a foot higher to keep Klaus away. Suddenly, the flames go back to their normal height and Summer drops to the ground, clutching her head, groaning in pain. Klaus watches the scene and chuckles slightly before gesturing for Greta to stop, and Summer's pained groans cease.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't," Elena pleads, looking at Klaus, and walking closer to the flames, which flare up as she approaches them.

"Careful," Klaus warns.

"Elena, don't," Jenna says, looking at her niece.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family," Elena says, and looks at Klaus again. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well," Klaus says softly before looking at the top of the cliff nearby. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"I'm here to talk," Summer hears a familiar voice say, and she rises to her feet, and looks to where the voice came from, and she sees Stefan standing there.

"Very well, then," Klaus says, and blurs to where Stefan is. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Summer can vaguely hear Elena and Jenna talking, but she focuses her attention on the conversation between Klaus and Stefan.

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place," Stefan says, and Summer's eyes go back to their normal blue color, and she frowns deeply.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four women," Klaus begins as he walks around Stefan. "Four goddesses… Three of which will be sacrificed at nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way," Stefan says, annoyed and determined.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you," Klaus says, and Summer can see the grin on his face.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna," Stefan says, and Summer shakes her head in despair, knowing that no matter what happens, somebody that she cares about is going to be taken away from her forever. She looks at the ground, and looks at Elena who is staring at Stefan with a horrified look on her face. Summer looks at her, her facial expression one of complete sympathy and sadness as Elena begins to pace.

"Elena...," Jenna trails off.

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it," Elena says, and Summer's head snaps to the side when she hears Stefan and Klaus approaching.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish," Klaus says, looking at Elena.

"Stefan…," Elena says, sadly, and Summer can feel tears fill her eyes as she looks at her old friend. Stefan looks at Summer and gives her a small sad smile before looking back at Elena.

"It's okay," he says

"Well," Klaus starts, "who's it going to be, Elena?"

"No," Elena says, not believing that she has to make this choice.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice," Klaus says, and Elena and Summer's eyes widen when Klaus shoves a stake in Stefan's back.

"No!" Summer shouts, dashing forward and she lets out a scream of desperation when she runs into the invisible barrier.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouts, watching the scene with wide, tear filled eyes.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...," Klaus says after ripping the stake out of Stefan's back. Summer hears Elena gasp when Klaus snaps Stefan's neck, and Stefan is rendered unconscious. "Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus says, and Greta begins chanting, and Summer feels a tear fall down her face when the fire around Jenna disappears.

"No," Elena whimpers, shaking her head.

"Your turn," Klaus says, and Summer shakes her head.

"No! Please… Nik, please don't," Summer begs, as more tears course down her face, and Klaus turns his head slightly to look at her. "Please… Please, not her Nik, please," she pleads more and Klaus sighs as a small frown comes to his face.

"Unfortunately love, there's no time to acquire another vampire," Klaus says, and turns to Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena shouts after Klaus' last statement, and she attempts to run to Jenna but the flames flare up again.

"It's alright, you two. I know what I have to do," Jenna says, giving Summer and Elena one last look before she rushes forward, and bites into Greta's neck. Greta lets out a scream and Klaus blurs to her and shoves the stake in her back before pulling her off of Greta and throwing her to the ground.

"Jenna, no!" Elena shouts and Summer watches as Klaus walks over to Jenna.

"Klaus, please don't do this!" Summer shouts, her blue tear filled eyes pleading… Begging for him not to kill Jenna. She sees Klaus give her a half-hearted apologetic look.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore," Elena says, as tears streak down her face. Summer lets out a small sob as Klaus turns Jenna over onto her back, and shoves the stake into her chest. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna!"

Summer looks at Stefan when she sees him begin to stir, and he groans a bit as he lifts his head. She watches as he looks at Jenna's body, and lets out a whispered 'no', before he looks at Elena.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan says, and Elena shushes him.

"Are they going to kill him?" Elena asks, whispering.

"Yes," Stefan whispers back. Elena nods before looking at Klaus who is approaching Summer. Summer and Elena both look at each other and Summer gives Elena a reassuring look.

"Your turn, sweetheart," Klaus says, and Summer looks at him with a deadly look in her eyes. "Now, I trust that you won't do anything foolish."

"Don't count on it, Niklaus," Summer growls, and Klaus looks at her, amused, before he gives Greta a nod. Summer slowly walks forward and once she passes where the barrier should be, her eyes shift again and she blurs over to Jenna's body and rips the stake out of her chest. She rushes back to Klaus and shoves the stake into his stomach. Klaus growls and grabs Summer around the neck, effectively cutting off her air, and pulls the stake out of his stomach. Summer can vaguely hear Stefan and Elena calling out her name, but she disregards this as she stares defiantly into Klaus' angered eyes.

"Now, that would be classified as 'foolish', sweetheart," Klaus says before blurring the two of them to the altar, and he uses the sharp tip of the stake to the palm of her hand, and he holds her hand over the flame filled bowl. He waits until three drops of her blood drip into the bowl before extending his hand and taking a small dagger from Greta and he captures one of the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks and lets it drip from the knife, and into the bowl. "There… All finished," Klaus whispers, before taking the stake and shoving it into her spine, making her cry out. "My apologies, love, but I can't be too careful around you," he says before dragging her over beside Stefan and letting her drop to the ground. "It's time."

"No," Stefan whispers as the fire around Elena disappears, and Klaus approaches her. Klaus extends his hand to Elena when he reaches her, but she ignores him and rises to her feet and walks to the altar, giving a sad look to Stefan and Summer who both watch her. Elena can see that Summer has tears in her pained blue eyes and Elena gives her a small smile before she stares at Jenna's body. Klaus approaches her, and turns her face so that she's looking at him.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus says gently, and Elena glares at him with hate.

"Go to hell," Elena practically growls at him, and she meets Stefan's eyes as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck, and slowly begins to drain her blood. After a few moments, Elena's eyes slowly roll back in her head, and her eyelids flutter shut, and Klaus drops her to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps from the altar.

"I can feel it. It's happening," Klaus says, and looks up at the full moon. Summer winces when she hears his bones begin to crack, popping themselves out of place in preparation for his transformation. Her eyes widen as Klaus' eyes turn a burning amber color and a set of double fangs appear in his mouth. "Yes, yes!" Klaus calls, ecstatically, but almost immediately, Klaus is thrown through the air, and he lands a few feet away. Summer and Stefan can hear Bonnie's voice growing closer to them, and Klaus lets out a shout of pain. "No! You were dead!" Klaus shouts upon seeing Bonnie.

Summer groans when she feels the stake being removed from her back and she sighs when she feels the relieving sensation of the wound healing rapidly. She looks up and sees Damon removing the stake from Stefan's body, and she sees Elena's body lying next to Stefan. Summer rises to her feet, and tears her eyes away from Elena and focuses on Bonnie and Klaus, ready to step in if necessary.

"I need you to get her out of here!" she hears Stefan say as he lies on the ground.

"What about you?" Damon asks over the wind.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan shouts.

"Summer!" Damon shouts, and Summer looks at him with eyes filled with anger that isn't directed at him.

"I'm staying," she says in a normal voice, and her eyes return to the scene. She listens as Damon leaves with Elena, and Summer looks down at Stefan and extends her hand to him. He takes it and she helps him to his feet, and the two of them stand side by side, watching Bonnie weaken Klaus. Their eyes snap to the side as Elijah appears, and casually approaches Klaus with his hands in his pockets.

"Elijah," Klaus says, his eyes widening slightly.

"Hello, brother," Elijah says, and Stefan and Summer move closer to Bonnie. The three of them watch as Elijah crouches down and plunges his hand into Klaus' chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus...," Elijah begins, and pulls on Klaus' heart slightly.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus blurts out, suddenly, his voice harsh and panicked.

"What?" Elijah demands, and Summer frowns before taking a small step forward.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus says, and Summer narrows her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Elijah. We'll find them," Summer calls out, and Elijah meets her eyes, looking torn.

"No you won't. There are too many enchantments and spells hiding them. Keeping them safe. Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother," Klaus says, and Summer shakes her head.

"We'll find a way around it. We'll find more powerful witches, we'll find them Elijah!" Summer shouts.

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie says, seeing the look of reluctance on Elijah's face, and Summer bites back a growl of protest upon thinking about Elijah's death.

"You'll die," Elijah reminds her.

"I don't care," Bonnie says, fiercely. Elijah stares at Klaus for a few moments before meeting Summer's eyes. She frowns when she sees the look in his eyes, and she knows that Klaus won't be dying tonight, or anytime soon.

"I'm sorry," he says genuinely to her, and she shakes her head, her eyes turning hard.

"No!" Stefan and Bonnie both shout, rushing forward, but Elijah had already taken Klaus and vanished. Summer's eyes remain glued to the spot that Elijah and Klaus were in before she turns slightly and sees Jenna and Jules' dead bodies. Her eyes fill with tears and she slowly approaches Jenna's body, and kneels down beside her. A tear rolls down her cheek as she reaches forward and pushes a bit of red hair off of Jenna's lifeless gray face. She sniffs and more tears fall from her eyes when her hand descends down Jenna's face and she gently shuts Jenna's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Summer whispers to Jenna's corpse brokenly, before letting out a pained sob. "I'm so sorry, Jenna," she cries, and she sees Bonnie kneel down next to her out of the corner of her eye. She fully looks at Bonnie and sees that she's crying as well. Summer reaches forward and wraps her arms around her friend who reciprocates the gesture immediately. Stefan watches sadly as the two friend hold each other, both openly sobbing at the loss of Jenna, Elena and Jeremy's aunt, somebody that Bonnie and Summer had both loved. After a few moments Summer pulls away from Bonnie and rises to her feet, and looks at Stefan. "We have to bury her," she says.

"We will," Stefan says gently, and Summer nods before her eyes look slightly behind Stefan.

"Jules too," Summer says, pushing back the lump in her throat. Stefan looks at Summer for a few moments, watching as she visibly straightens herself up, pushing back the tears that still attempt to fall from her blue eyes.

"Jules too," Stefan agrees, nodding slightly. Summer nods, and looks at the sky as the sun begins to rise, and she sighs.

"We have to bury them soon," Summer says, looking back at Jenna and Bonnie who is still knelt by her body. "I'll take Jenna, and you take Jules. We'll bury them in the cemetery."

"Okay," Stefan nods, and turns around to grab Jules' body. Summer crouches down and gently picks up Jenna's body using her enhanced strength, and Bonnie rises with her.

"I'll go let everybody know that you're burying them," Bonnie says, and Summer nods. Bonnie takes one last tearful look at Jenna's body which is cradled carefully in Summer's arms before turning around and vanishing into the woods. Summer looks at Stefan who nods at her before blurring away towards the cemetery with Jules' body in his arms. Summer grits her teeth slightly and looks down at Jenna's peaceful face and tears well up in her eyes again. She hears a twig snap in the woods, and she sighs, knowing exactly who it is. She doesn't bother looking in the direction that the sounds are coming from.

"You have every right to be furious with me," Elijah says, standing at the forest's edge with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not exactly sure that furious is the right word," Summer says back, finally turning to look at Elijah. Elijah glances at Jenna's body that is cradled safely in Summer's arms before meeting her eyes.

"You have to understand-," Elijah starts.

"I do. I understand completely," Summer says, nodding slightly, truly understanding why Elijah did what he did. "He's your brother. They're your family. I know for a fact that there was no guarantee that we'd find your siblings, but that doesn't change how I feel right now."

"I know," Elijah responds.

"I've known Jenna for my entire life. This entire life," Summer corrects herself, looking down at Jenna's body. "She wasn't supposed to be involved in any of this, but she wound up dead anyway. Klaus killed her, and now I have to bury her in an unmarked grave. She doesn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to die. Jenna was innocent in this entire situation… But Klaus killed her anyway. And I will _never _forgive him for that. It makes me want him _dead_, Elijah," Summer growls and straightens herself up. "Now… I have to go bury my friend, and go assure my mother that I'm alive," Summer says, and blurs away before Elijah can say anything else.

**-TBTST-**

The next evening after Jenna and John's small 'funeral', Summer lounges on the couch in the living room with her arm draped over her eyes. She listens to the sound of her mother crying up in her bedroom, mourning the loss of her best friend, and Summer sympathizes with her. She wouldn't know how to feel if Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline died permanently. Summer found herself shedding tears of happiness when she found out that Elena wasn't going to become a vampire, and that John had sacrificed his life for her, which made Summer respect the man who she held so much contempt for over the years.

She sits up suddenly when she hears a familiar screeching sound. Her eyes dart around slightly before she jumps up from her seat in the couch before blurring upstairs and pulling on shoes and a jacket before darting out of her house. She dashes through the woods until she comes to a large clearing. She stands completely still for a few moments while looking up at the sky. Her head lowers slightly when she senses somebody watching her, and she allows a half-smile to come to her face.

"You heard it, too?" she asks, and looks up at the sky again, as she hears the gentle familiar crooning sounds.

"He's calling to you," Elijah says, leaning against a tree, and Summer grins slightly as she looks to him. Her grin widens when she sees the familiar orange and red bird flying through the sky, in her direction. She takes a deep breath and lets out a long low whistle, directing the bird directly to her. She lets out a small laugh when the familiar bird perches itself on her offered arm, and she immediately begins stroking the warm, soft feathers of its neck lovingly with the backs of her fingers.

"Oh, Osirus how I've missed you," Summer whispers, and the bird looks at her with its dark eyes in recognition. Summer looks the bird over and frowns slightly. "He's smaller than usual."

"It must be due to your early transition," Elijah says, and Summer nods, before going back to looking Osirus over. The bird itself is a beautiful specimen, with its elegant falcon-like features. The bird which is usually the size of a fully grown eagle is only the size of a hawk, and Summer can only hope that he will grow into his normal, intimidating size by the time her transition was supposed to actually take place. She guides her fingers over the bird's smooth beak and she grins when he begins to croon in content. Summer raises her arm up slightly, and Osirus flies off before perching himself on a high branch of a nearby tree.

"I shouldn't have been angry with you last night," Summer says, turning to face Elijah.

"I don't blame you for being angry, Summer," Elijah says, walking closer to her.

"But I shouldn't have been. You did what anybody would do," Summer says, shaking her head slightly. "I'm mad at Klaus. Not you."

"I know," Elijah says, smiling gently at her, and leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers softly. He pulls back slightly, but Summer quickly leans forward and presses her lips against his with a bit more force, while putting one of her hands on the back of his neck. She feels him respond to the kiss passionately, and he places one hand on the back of her head while the other goes to her waist. Her other hand comes up to rest on his shoulder as he deepens the kiss hungrily.

Summer lets out a cross between a groan and a growl when he suddenly lifts her, and blurs her to a nearby tree, pressing her against it roughly, and she hooks her legs around his waist. She resists the urge to sigh in annoyance as he pulls his lips away from hers, but she's immediately appeased when his lips move to her neck. She grins slightly as he begins to cover her neck with various kisses and bites. Her slight grin turns to a full smirk when she hears his breathing become slightly labored as his lips hover over her jugular vein.

"Go ahead," she whispers, tilting her head to the side slightly. Her eyes shut tightly, and her hands are immediately buried in his hair when she feels his fangs pierce her neck. One of his hands remains firmly placed on the back of her head, and the other slowly slides from her waist to her jean covered thigh, gripping tightly as he finally gets a taste of blood from the woman he'd been missing for over 400 years. Despite a millennium of practice, Elijah still finds it slightly difficult to control himself when it comes to his phoenix's blood, due to the exquisite taste. After a few moments though, Elijah pulls away from her neck slightly, and he watches as the marks from his teeth slowly heal. Summer lets out a sigh of pleasure when she feels Elijah lean back in and sensually lick the remaining blood from her neck.

"I apologize if I hurt you," Elijah says, finally looking into her eyes which he finds are darkened with lust. Summer raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

"Just because it's a different life doesn't mean anything about me has changed. I still like it," Summer says lowly, and smashes her lips against his, both of her hands sliding to the back of his neck. She smirks against his lips when she can hear a muffled growl emanate from his throat as he responds to the kiss with equal vigor. Summer can almost feel the bark from the tree through her jacket and shirt as Elijah presses her harder against the tree.

Summer and Elijah are both torn from their moment as they hear a nightmarish scream sound from deeper in the woods. The pair of them look in the direction the sound came from and Summer unwinds her legs from Elijah's waist and she attempts to move in said direction, but Elijah stops her.

"That would be Niklaus," he says, and she immediately understands. "I want you to go home. I know that you're strong, but I don't want to take any chances," Elijah says, stroking her face gently with the backs of his fingers. Summer looks hesitant, but she leans up and places a gentle kiss to his lips before nodding slightly.

"Fine," she says, taking a few steps back. "But you owe me," she says, pointing a finger at him. She watches as he smirks a bit, before she looks up at Osirus who is still perched on the same branch he was on before. "Osirus," she calls, before giving Elijah one last look and blurring back to her house.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 12! The reveal of Damon's bite, and the race to get Damon cured will happen in the next chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter. You finally get kind of a taste to what Summer can actually do with her new awesome phoenix-ness.

**New outfit on Polyvore! Go check it out! Link on my profile!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Shelter – Birdy (Summer during the aftermath of the sacrifice/ With Jenna's body)**

**Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Summer/Elijah 'fun time' *Wink, wink*)**

**Questions?  
Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**winxgirl1997****: **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac****: **Right? I thought that song was perfect! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Passions2Write****: **There's actually a picture on one of my sets on Polyvore. It's just a drawing, but it's what I would imagine Osirus to look like. The link is on my profile! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**smilin steph****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**delenawolves****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ladysingsthebluessowell****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Novellavialli1****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993****: **Oh, I know. I did, too. I hated having to kill her. I was going to try to find a way to save her, but I couldn't think of anything. Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**shadowslayer23****: **All will be revealed soon. :) Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BellePheonix****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BatOutOfHell-Madness****:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

"Here mom, I made you some lunch," Summer says, going into her mother's bedroom the next afternoon with a tray containing a grilled chicken sandwich, fries, and a glass of water. Allison looks at Summer oddly, and tilts her head slightly.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed to use the stove," Allison says, frowning at Summer with her red rimmed, bloodshot eyes. Summer had stayed up with her mother nearly all night while she cried, mourning the loss of Jenna.

"That was back when I didn't know how to cook. I have centuries of knowledge unlocked up here now," Summer says with a grin, pointing to her head. "I can cook expertly."

"Thanks honey, but I'm not hungry," she says, turning on her side, facing away from Summer. Summer sighs and sets the tray of food down on the nightstand, and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom I… I know it's hard but you need to eat," Summer says, frowning slightly, and Allison sighs before turning to lie on her back.

"I'll eat later, Summer," Allison says, and Summer locks eyes with her mother for a few moments before she nods.

"Okay," she says with a forced smile, and she looks at her mother's bedroom door when someone knocks on the front door to the house. "I'll just leave you alone for a while," she says, and goes to leave the room. "Lucky, stay," Summer commands as Lucky goes to leave the room with Summer. She's satisfied when Lucky lies back down on the bed, and Summer walks down the hallway to the front door. She opens the door and is surprised to see Damon standing on the other side. "Damon?" she asks, and notices how sick he looks. "Wow you look… Not well."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Damon says, raising an eyebrow, and Summer grins a bit.

"New enhanced eyesight, hearing, sense of smell, etcetera, etcetera," Summer says, and Damon nods slightly. "But seriously, you look like you're about to fall over. Why don't you come in and sit down?"

"I'd normally say no, but that sounds pretty good right now," Damon says and easily walks into the house. Summer leads him to the living room and he takes a seat on the couch.

"What's going on with you?" Summer asks, frowning slightly after taking a seat beside him.

"Not important. I came by to talk to you," Damon says, looking at her, and Summer's frown deepens. "Look, I'm sorry about Jenna."

"It's not your fault," Summer says, shaking her head.

"I basically provoked Klaus into it, so… I just want to apologize. For that, and for almost forcing Elena to be a vampire," Damon says, and Summer can see the truly apologetic look in his eyes. She keeps the frown on her face as she nods slowly.

"It's… It's okay," Summer says. "Now… You've apologized. Now tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing Summer," Damon says, and stands. Summer shakes her head and grabs his forearm, but she quickly lets go when he hisses in pain and wrenches his arm away quickly. She stands quickly and looks at him, concerned.

"It's nothing?" Summer asks, crossing her arms and blocking his path. "What is going on Damon?"

Damon looks at her for a few minutes before sighing heavily and taking off his jacket. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, and Summer's eyes widen at the gruesome looking bite on his arm.

"No," she whispers, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to tell you. After losing Jenna, I didn't want to put anymore on you or Elena," Damon says, and Summer grabs his arm and inspects the bite closer. "It was Tyler. He bit me right before the sacrifice."

"Wait here," Summer says, and blurs to the kitchen. She grabs a glass out of the cabinet, and she takes a knife out of a drawer. She sighs and slices open her palm before squeezing her hand shut over the glass. She fills up the glass half way before the cut on her hand disappears, and she takes the glass to Damon. "Here. Phoenix blood may not heal like vampire blood does, but I know for a fact that it'll slow down the process of you… Dying," Summer says, handing him the glass. "I know that there's a cure. I just have to find out what it is. We'll keep you drinking my blood until I can find it," she says and watches as he drinks the blood until the glass is completely empty. "Now, it won't keep you from going completely rabid… But it'll keep you from dying."

"Got it," Damon says, and Summer looks at him for a few moments.

"Come on, let me take you home. I need to talk to Stefan anyway," Summer says, and Damon shrugs his jacket back on before following her out of the house, secretly thankful for all Summer is doing for him. In minutes, the two of them are walking into the boarding house, and Summer immediately begins her search for Stefan. She approaches his bedroom and she can hear him moving around inside so she knocks on the door. She smiles slightly at him when he opens the door.

"Summer, hey," Stefan says.

"Hey," Summer says, and sighs lightly. "I just talked to Damon," she says, and Stefan sighs.

"You know," he says, and she nods.

"My blood will keep him from dying, but it won't keep him from losing his mind. I already gave him some back at my house," Summer says, and Stefan nods.

"Do you know of any cure?" Stefan asks.

"I know that there is a cure, I just don't know what it is or where to find it," Summer says.

"I think I know how we can find it," Stefan says, and Summer frowns. "We need Bonnie's help."

"Right," Summer says, and turns on her heel to go downstairs. She passes through the hallways of the boarding house with Stefan following behind her, and her eyes widen when they get to the living room and see Damon standing in front of the window without his daylight ring. Stefan immediately blurs forward and knocks him out of the way.

"Get off of me," Damon grunts, trying to push Stefan off of him.

"You're not doing this," Stefan says, holding Damon against the wall.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan," Damon says.

"Summer gave you her blood to keep you from dying," Stefan growls.

"Yeah, but it won't keep me from completely losing my mind," Damon growls back, and Stefan shakes his head.

"I don't care. You're not dying today," Stefan says, and blurs him to the basement and throws him in a cell before shutting and locking the door tightly.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Summer hears Damon ask from downstairs.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this," Stefan responds.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one," Damon replies sarcastically.

"Summer knows that there's a cure. We're gonna use Bonnie to find it," Stefan says.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with," Damon groans, and Summer winces when he begins coughing harshly.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength," Stefan says, and Summer walks over to the window and shuts the curtains before picking up Damon's ring. She looks the ring over as Stefan walks back into the living room. "I'm gonna find Alaric, and have him watch over Damon for a while. Why don't you get a hold of Bonnie? I think she'd be more willing to help if it's you who asks."

"Right," Summer says, taking her phone out of her pocket. She looks at Stefan before handing him Damon's ring, which he takes, and heads downstairs. Summer can only assume that he's going to give Damon back his ring. Summer walks out of the boarding house while dialing Bonnie's number.

"Hello?" Bonnie answers as Summer starts her car.

"Hey, where are you?" Summer asks, pulling out of the Salvatore's driveway.

"In the town's square. We've been texting you all afternoon, where are you?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm on my way there. Will you meet me at the grill? I need to talk to you," Summer says, and there's a slight pause on the other line.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Is everything okay?" Bonnie asks.

"No… No not really," Summer says, and hangs up. She quickly drives to the grill, and parks swiftly in the parking lot. She gets out of her car and approaches Bonnie who is standing outside the doors of the restaurant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonnie asks, looking at Summer, concerned.

"It's Damon… He was bitten by Tyler the other night, and I need your help finding a cure," Summer says, and Bonnie looks a bit confused.

"I… What can I do?" Bonnie asks, shaking her head in confusion.

"The spirits… I know that there is a cure…. I just don't know what it is, but the spirits will," Summer says.

"Summer I… I don't know," Bonnie says, a bit reluctantly.

"Bonnie… Please?" Summer asks, her eyes pleading. Bonnie looks at her for a few moments before nodding.

"We'll need to go to the witches' house," Bonnie says, and Summer nods before taking her phone out of her pocket again. She sends a quick text to Stefan, telling him that Bonnie agreed to help, and to meet them at the witches' house. Summer gets in the driver's side of her car while Bonnie gets in the passenger side. "You have to be freezing. Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" Bonnie asks, finally noticing that Summer is only wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Elevated body temperature. I barely feel the cold anymore," Summer says with a grin.

"That's handy," Bonnie says, and points out the directions to the witches' house. When they arrive at the abandoned house, they find Stefan standing outside of it with his arms crossed. The two girls exit the car and walk up the steps to the porch, and all three of them walk into the house. Stefan and Summer watch as Bonnie lights a few candles. "I'm not sure this is going to work."

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon," Stefan says.

"Let's just hope they want to," Bonnie says, and Summer cringes slightly before sharing a look with Stefan.

"I didn't think about that," she says, and Bonnie begins chanting. Summer and Stefan watch as the flames from the candles grow slightly.

"Bonnie?" Stefan whispers when Bonnie stops chanting.

"Bonnie?" Summer asks, frowning at her friend, and Bonnie opens her eyes.

"Emily," Bonnie says, and Summers eyebrows rise.

"Why have you come here, Stefan? Joanna?" Bonnie/Emily asks, looking between the vampire and the phoenix, and Summer blinks as Bonnie/Emily calls her by the name of her most recent previous life.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite," Stefan says.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything," Bonnie/Emily says, and Summer shakes her head.

"No, there's a cure. You and I both know that, and I know that you know what it is. You're only saying this because it's Damon," Summer says, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Perhaps it is his time to die," Bonnie/Emily says, looking at Summer through cold eyes.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment," Stefan says, frowning.

"I will not give you what you want," Bonnie/Emily says.

"So you do know that there's an answer to give. Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother," Stefan pleads, and seconds later, Bonnie lets out a loud scream of pain and falls to her knees. Stefan and Summer kneel next to her, concerned.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Summer asks, putting a hand on her friend's back.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power," Bonnie says, looking at her two friends.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell us," Stefan says.

"I heard them say a name," Bonnie says, looking between Stefan and Summer.

"What was it?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"Klaus," Bonnie says, and there's a brief silence between the three of them, only being broken when Summer scoffs and rises to her feet.

"Typical. The one person on this entire planet who I don't want to see, and he's the one we need help from," Summer sneers, looking at Stefan who seems just as unenthusiastic about having to go to the hybrid for help. The three of them walk out of the house, and Summer grabs Stefan's arm before he leaves. "I'm gonna drop off Bonnie back at the town's square… And I'll meet you at Alaric's apartment."

"Summer, I don't think that's a good idea," Stefan says, shaking his head.

"I think it is. Believe me, I think it'll go a lot smoother if I'm there," Summer says, surely, but Stefan still shakes his head.

"No, Summer I-," Stefan starts.

"I didn't ask for permission," Summer interrupts him, her tone hard and demanding. "Look, Damon's my friend. One of my best friends. And I'm not just gonna sit around and watch him lose his mind. I'm going so I can make sure we get the cure."

"Fine," Stefan says after a prolonged silence. "I'm gonna go tell Elena what's going on. I'll see you at Alaric's apartment."

"Okay," Summer says, and gets into her car where Bonnie is already waiting inside.

"I agree with Stefan," Bonnie says when Summer starts her car. Summer looks at Bonnie questioningly. "What if Klaus kills you?"

"He won't," Summer says, surely, but Bonnie shakes her head.

"But what if he does?" Bonnie asks.

"Then I'll come back in another few centuries," Summer says, shaking her head. "But believe me when I say that he won't kill me."

"How do you know?" Bonnie asks, skeptically.

"Just… Trust me," Summer says. "It's a long story that would take too much time to explain right now. I promise, I'll explain everything after all of this is over."

"Okay," Bonnie sighs, and gets out of the car when they arrive back in the center of town. Summer gives her a small smile, and drives away, heading straight to Alaric's apartment building. Once she arrives, she gets out of the car, and heads up the flight of stairs that it takes to get to his apartment. When she reaches the door, she pushes it open and walks inside, and is slightly surprised to find Katherine standing in front of the door.

"Huh, I half expected you to be dead," Summer muses, and walks past the old vampire.

"I could say the same to you," Katherine says, frowning at Summer.

"You should know by now that Klaus wouldn't kill me," Summer says, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks.

"I'm here to see the douche bag hybrid in question. Where is he?" Summer asks and Katherine shrugs. The two women look at the door when Stefan walks into the apartment.

"Hello, Katherine," Stefan says.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine says, glaring at him.

"We ran into complications," Stefan says, and Katherine looks at Summer.

"Complications?" Katherine asks.

"Complications named Elijah," Summer says with a smirk, and Katherine's eyes turn a bit fearful. She looks at the door, and blurs around the corner with Stefan, and Summer can hear the sound of somebody coming up the stairs outside. She turns her back to the breakfast bar, and brings her elbows back, resting them on the wood of the structure, and she crosses one leg over the other, staring at the door. Her eyes meet Klaus' when he walks through the door.

"Summer, what a surprise," Klaus says with a grin, and she stares at him blankly. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Yeah, believe me I'd rather chew out my own tongue than be here right now," Summer says, glancing at Elijah who'd entered the apartment behind Klaus.

"Well, that would be a crying shame, wouldn't it Elijah," Klaus says, smirking at his older brother. "Ah, I see you brought company," Klaus says, looking at Stefan who walks out from where Katherine had hid him. "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help... For my brother," Stefan says.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus says, and Summer sighs impatiently before standing up.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah says to Stefan after glancing at Summer.

"And so I shall," Klaus says, and Elijah turns to face him, and Summer lets out a gasp of horror when Klaus shoves a dagger into his chest.

"No!" she shouts, and blurs over to him, fully intending to remove the dagger, but Klaus catches her around the waist and holds her back. She fights to get out of his hold, and he raises one of his hands to her neck, squeezing it tightly.

"I suggest you stop, or I'll break your neck, sweetheart," Klaus says, before an idea comes to mind. He tosses Summer aside, and her head smashes against the wall, and she slumps to the floor, momentarily stunned. She slowly pulls herself to her feet, and her eyes shift from blue, to black and crimson. She blurs to Elijah's body, and grips the dagger in her hand. "Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Klaus says, and she looks at him and freezes when she sees Klaus with Stefan against the wall with a stake in his chest. "You pull that dagger out, and I shove this stake through Stefan's heart," he smirks, and looks at Stefan, and then back at Summer. "It seems you have a choice to make, little phoenix."

Summer narrows her eyes at Klaus before looking at Elijah's gray, desiccated face. She slowly, and reluctantly takes her hand off of the handle of the dagger, and Klaus looks at her approvingly.

"Wise choice, love," Klaus says. "Oh, don't look so down. I'll remove that dagger from my brother's chest soon enough. This is just a small punishment for him trying to kill me."

"I didn't take the dagger out, now get away from Stefan," Summer growls, stepping closer to Stefan and Klaus.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine supplies.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want," Stefan says, and Summer groans slightly, wishing he hadn't said that. Summer rushes to Stefan's side when Klaus takes the stake out of his chest, and Stefan drops to the floor. Summer kneels next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and he nods a bit.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," Klaus says while pouring himself a glass of blood. Summer rises to her feet when Klaus makes his way back over to them, and he crouches in front of Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asks, and Summer looks at Stefan, slightly shocked.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan says.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town," Klaus says, rising to his feet, and moving slightly to stand next to Summer, who inches away from him slightly, and more next to Katherine. Summer watches as Stefan stands as well. "Katerina, come here," Klaus says, holding his hand out, and Katherine cautiously steps forward. She places her hand in Klaus' and he quickly brings her wrist to his mouth and bites her harshly.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No," Katherine says, looking at her wrist in horror. Summer frowns when Klaus bites into his own wrist and presses it against her mouth. She resists a bit but some of his blood manages to make it down her throat, and he pulls his wrist away. Everybody watches as the deadly bite on Katherine's wrist heals slowly, and Summer looks at Klaus in disbelief.

"You want your cure?" Klaus asks, looking at Summer, and he turns his head to look at Stefan. "There it is."

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan states.

"Gotta love mother nature," Klaus says, and reaches forward, gripping Stefan's shoulder, and leading him to the breakfast bar. "Now, let's talk, you and I," he says, and takes a knife and vial. He drags the blade of the knife along his closed hand and lets his blood pour into the vial. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan says, and Klaus sighs.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus says, and begins pouring the blood out of the vial and down the drain of the sink. Summer blurs over and catches his wrist, effectively stopping him. Klaus reaches over with the other hand and pries her hand off of his wrist, and goes to pour the blood out again.

"Wait," Stefan says, and Klaus lets Summer's arm go, giving her a smirk, and she in turn gives him a hostile glare.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink," Klaus says, and pushes a blood bag down the bar to Stefan who stops it with his hand. Stefan opens the blood bag and reluctantly takes a sip. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

"Klaus… Don't do this to him," Summer pleads, but she's ignored. Stefan finishes the entire blood bag, and Klaus tosses him another one.

"Again," Klaus says, and Stefan finishes this blood bag as well. Summer's anger grows as she watches Stefan finish blood bag after blood bag, and soon, the floor is littered with empty bags "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it," Klaus says, and she shakes her head when Klaus goes to give him another blood bag. She makes a frustrated noise.

"Seriously?" she asks, picking up a few empty bags from the floor, and holding them up. "He's had enough. Look at all of these!"

"Oh, I'm sure he wants more, don't you, Stefan?" Klaus asks.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure," Stefan says, staring up at Klaus defiantly.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life," Klaus says, and Stefan takes the blood bag and begins to drink it. "That's the spirit," Klaus says, and turns around and takes the vial of his blood to Katherine. "Sweetheart," Klaus begins, grabbing Katherine by the neck and hauling her to her feet. "Take this over to Damon and come right back," he compels her, giving her his blood.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asks.

"No," Stefan says from his place on the floor.

"Yes and if I were you-," Klaus starts, but Katherine quickly blurs out of the apartment. "I'd hurry," he says, sitting down in her vacated chair.

"She'll never take it to him," he says, and Klaus shrugs slightly. "She'll never take it to him," he mutters to himself, and Summer frowns.

"What are you talking about, I saw him compel her…," Summer trails off, and comes to the conclusion that she must be on vervain. She looks at Klaus and he looks at her knowingly. Summer shakes her head slightly.

"Now, as for you," Klaus says, reaching forward and taking one of Summer's hands in his, but she quickly pulls her hand away, and looks at him distastefully. Klaus holds both of his hands up in a 'surrendering' motion, and grins at her. "Stefan isn't the only one I want to accompany me on my journey."

"I don't think so, Niklaus," Summer scoffs at him.

"You mean you don't want to stay with my brother's body?" Klaus asks, gesturing to Elijah's body that is still on the floor.

"No, Summer. You know that Elijah wouldn't want you to go," Stefan says, pushing himself off of the floor. "She wasn't part of the deal Klaus."

"It's sweet that you talk about her like she still needs to be protected. You talk like I would kill her, but Summer knows that, that isn't the case," Klaus says, standing and moving so he's directly in front of Summer who is still staring at Elijah's desiccated body. He gently touches her jaw line with the tips of his fingers and slowly turns her head to look at him. "Summer's been close with my family for a _very _long time. She's practically part of my family," Klaus says softly, and Stefan watches with a frown. "My entire family grieved both times she died with us, we mourned her," he says, and Summer clenches her jaw slightly before her eyes go back to Elijah's body. "So… What do you say, love?"

"I…," Summer trails off, not knowing what to say. "I think Stefan's right. Elijah wouldn't want me to go with you," she says, taking a few steps away from Klaus, and towards the door. She watches as Klaus' face turns from hopeful to annoyed. He sighs and shakes his head slightly.

"Unfortunately for you, sweetheart, I didn't ask," he says, and blurs towards her before snapping her neck sharply.

"No!" Stefan growls, and blurs forward, looking over Summer's body. "No," he whispers, kneeling near her lifeless body.

"Relax, she isn't dead," Klaus says, watching the scene, slightly amused. "You really don't know much about her do you? It's just a simple break of the neck. Like vampires, very little can kill a phoenix. She'll heal and wake up just like you or I would. I just hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. Now, we must be going. I'll grab my brother, and you grab Summer, if you don't mind," he says, and walks away from Stefan, who has relaxed significantly. He gingerly lifts Summer's unconscious form into his arms, and slowly rises to his feet. He looks at Klaus who has Elijah's body slung over his shoulder, and the two men make their way out of the apartment, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And we've reached the end of season 2. I originally wasn't gonna make Summer go with Stefan and Klaus, but I think it would provide some excellent bonding time for Klaus and Summer! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it probably wasn't one of my best, but I hope you liked it anyway!

**New outfit on Polyvore! Go check it out! Link on profile! **

**Questions?**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Whatever1993****: **She sure will be! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89****: **This is true, but you have to remember that Klaus and Summer knew each other in the past. From what Klaus said in the last chapter, they were like brother and sister. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Passions2Write****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BatOutOfHell-Madness****:** I know. I hate how long he's daggered in this season. Ridiculous. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**PiecesInTheirGames****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**winxgirl1997****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Allways-happy****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jordan Lynn 7****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Oh, no. Absolutely not. Summer is Elijah's and only Elijah's. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Bronzelove****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**smilin steph****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Maddie:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**twilightlover1596****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

_**Previously:**_

"_So… What do you say, love?"_

"_I…," Summer trails off, not knowing what to say. "I think Stefan's right. Elijah wouldn't want me to go with you," she says, taking a few steps away from Klaus, and towards the door. She watches as Klaus' face turns from hopeful to annoyed. He sighs and shakes his head slightly._

_"Unfortunately for you, sweetheart, I didn't ask," he says, and blurs towards her before snapping her neck sharply._

"_No!" Stefan growls, and blurs forward, looking over Summer's body. "No," he whispers, kneeling near her lifeless body._

"_Relax, she isn't dead," Klaus says, watching the scene, slightly amused. "You really don't know much about her do you? It's just a simple break of the neck. Like vampires, very little can kill a phoenix. She'll heal and wake up just like you or I would. I just hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. Now, we must be going. I'll grab my brother, and you grab Summer, if you don't mind," he says, and walks away from Stefan, who has relaxed significantly. He gingerly lifts Summer's unconscious form into his arms, and slowly rises to his feet. He looks at Klaus who has Elijah's body slung over his shoulder, and the two men make their way out of the apartment, not bothering to shut the door behind them._

_**Now: **_

Summer slowly pries her eyes open and groans when she feels the sharp pain in her neck. She clutches her neck with a frown, and looks around. She realizes that she's in the back of a car, and she slowly sits up.

"Welcome back, sweetheart," Klaus says, looking at her in the rearview mirror. She looks at Klaus who is driving the car, and Stefan who's in the passenger seat, and she blinks a few times, still a bit disoriented. She frowns at Stefan's apologetic look and finally realizes what's going on, and she glares harshly at Klaus.

"What… You kidnapped me!" Summer exclaims. "Pull over."

"Sorry, no can do, love," Klaus says, casually. "I rather enjoy your company, and would very much like it if you remained with Stefan and I."

"Well, I would very much hate that. I wanna go home. Now," Summer demands, and Klaus only sighs, otherwise ignoring her. "I swear, if you don't let me out of this car, I'll just annoy you the entire time."

"Go ahead and try. I assure you, my temper has lessened since I've broken the curse," Klaus remarks, and Summer narrows her eyes.

"Oh? So you don't mind if I do this?" she asks, sliding across the backseat so that she's seated directly behind him, and she proceeds to kick the back of his seat once with impressive force. He says nothing so she kicks his seat again, and continues this, attempting to get a rise out of him so that he'll stop the car. She looks over at Stefan and sees him watching the scene out of the corner of his eyes, fighting laughter. "I want to go home," she says, continuing to kick his seat. "I," kick, "want," kick, "to," kick, "go," kick, "home!"

"Enough!" Klaus shouts, glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

"Then let me out of the car," Summer says, looking at Klaus challengingly. "You know me, Klaus. You know that I can channel my inner child enough to make you let me go. I swear, I'll annoy you the whole trip if you don't let me go."

"And I'll take great pleasure in snapping your neck every time," Klaus says, and Summer glares at him.

"That won't go un-retaliated," Summer says, narrowing her eyes at the hybrid. "What about my mom?"

"You can visit sometimes," Klaus says, and Summer shakes her head.

"No… No that isn't good enough. Stop the car," Summer demands.

"I'm not letting you go, sweetheart, so you might as well get comfortable. We have quite the drive ahead of us," Klaus says, and Summer checks her jean pockets, frowning when she can't find her cell phone. "Looking for this?" he asks, holding up her phone, and she glares at him, reaching forward to take her phone from him, but he pulls it away.

"'She's practically part of my family'," Summer mocks, lowering her voice, and trying to mimic Klaus' accent. "It shows. Family doesn't typically kidnap each other," she sneers. "You know, I can just get out of the car while it's moving."

"That wouldn't be wise," Klaus says, narrowing his eyes at her through the rearview mirror. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'll heal," Summer says, reaching for the door handle. Klaus quickly slams on the breaks, and in an instant, his hand is wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the seat.

"You won't leave this car without my permission," Klaus growls, and Summer's eyes shift as she glares at him.

"You know as well as I do that you can't compel me anymore. You took care of that when you forced my transition," Summer hisses back, and Klaus smirks.

"No, but you'll listen, because if you don't, I know exactly where you'll go, and you'll be putting every single person you care about at risk," Klaus says, and Summer's eyes shift back as she looks at him in disbelief.

"You would do that to me? You would really hurt me like that?" Summer asks, looking at him, hurt. "Why? Why do you want me here so bad?"

"You'll get your answer in time," Klaus says, releasing her and turning back around in his seat. "Now, get comfortable, love. We'll make a few stops to get you some new clothes tomorrow."

**-TBTST-**

Months pass, and Summer finds herself on the fence about how she feels about Klaus. On one hand, she's furious with him for kidnapping her, and wants to hate him for killing Jenna, but on the other hand, she can't just forget all of the memories that she's shared with Klaus. She can't forget everything that the two of them have gone through. She can't forget the deep friendship that they gained while Klaus was still human, the friendship that had only grown stronger during her centuries alive as Evette.

Klaus had allowed Summer to keep her phone, only to keep in touch with her mother, to reassure her that she's alive and okay. Klaus used to try to monitor her text messages, making sure that she wasn't giving away their location, but Summer quickly put a stop to that with harsh words, and a savage beating with a hotel room pillow. Stefan had found this highly amusing.

Currently, Summer finds herself, sitting in the back of the car by herself while Stefan and Klaus get information about a werewolf named Ray Sutton from two civilians, living in a small house in Tennessee. Her hair is tied into a loose ponytail to keep her hair off of her neck. With the hot, humid Tennessee air, paired with her already elevated body temperature, she feels as if she could go through heat stroke at any given moment. She knows that this isn't possible for her, but that didn't stop her from continually complaining until Klaus agreed to leave the car running with the air conditioner on, but not without several warnings on what should happen if she decides to steal the car and escape.

'_You okay?'_

Summer smiles lightly at the text from Damon, and she replies with a positive answer. She had been receiving almost synchronized text messages and phone calls from almost all of her friends back in Mystic Falls, excluding Elena which Summer insisted on since Klaus has no idea that Elena is still alive. Back when Summer had originally thought of this major detail, she listed this as another reason she wouldn't try to escape because Mystic Falls would be the first place he would look for her, and would without a doubt find Elena alive.

She sighs as she looks out the window and notices Klaus coming back towards the car. He gets into the driver's side of the car, and shuts the door tightly behind him. She doesn't bother asking where Stefan is, because she unfortunately knows exactly where he is. Klaus had been turning Stefan back into his old self from the 1920's, or so Summer had been told.

"Find what you're looking for?" Summer asks before starting up a game of Fruit Ninja on her iPhone.

"We sure did, love," Klaus says, happily, and Summer grunts in reply, fully focused on her game. A few minutes into her game, she unfortunately loses, and she sighs in frustration before tossing her phone to the seat next to her in anger. Summer's temper had definitely been getting the best of her lately, due to all of the stress, sadness, and anger she'd been keeping inside since Klaus took her from Mystic Falls. She pats her hands on her legs a few times before looking out the window, seeing Osirus perched on a branch in a tree nearby.

"I need to feed him. Before you go wherever you have to go, we need to stop by a store and get him something to eat," Summer says, and Klaus glances back at her before nodding. Summer opens the door of the car, and calls to the bird who immediately flies down and perches on her offered arm. She brings the bird inside and shuts the door.

"You're coddling that bird," Klaus comments, watching the scene through the rearview mirror. Summer grins at him before kissing the bird's beak and stroking his warm feathers.

"Have I ever not?" she asks, and he chuckles lightly.

"Fair point," he says. Minutes later, Stefan finally comes back and swiftly gets into the car. Summer opens up the back door, and lets Osirus out. She re-closes the door, and Klaus pulls away from the property, smoothly pulling out onto the road. After nearly ten minutes of driving in silence, Klaus pulls into the parking lot of a small 24-hour market, and Summer immediately gets out of the car. She turns her head slightly, looking behind her when she hears another car door close, and she sees that Stefan had been chosen to accompany her.

"Still doesn't trust me, huh?" Summer asks as they enter the store.

"I think he's starting to. Otherwise it would be him coming with you," Stefan says, holding the door open for Summer to go inside the building. The two of them immediately go to the meat section of the store, and Summer picks out a thick raw steak for Osirus, and she pauses for a few moments before practically skipping to the snack isle. Stefan follows her with a small smirk. He finds it highly amusing that every time she goes into a store, she buys multiple things for herself. Her exact words to him were, 'he kidnapped me, and he's threatening those I care about. By the time this entire thing is over with I'm going to at least put a small dent in his finances.'

Stefan recalls when he and Klaus first took her shopping for clothes, and she picked out nearly a full wardrobe, all in brand names. When this happened, Klaus didn't object, but Stefan could see the look of irritation plastered across his face. Summer wouldn't accept the clothes unless he actually paid for them instead of compelling the woman behind the counter to get them for free, and as Klaus was paying for them, Summer sent Stefan a small amused smirk behind Klaus' back.

Stefan trails behind Summer as she grabs a basket to carry all of her items in, and she puts the steak inside of it. They walk back to the snack isle, and Summer randomly selects items, humming happily while doing so.

"Lucky Charms? I haven't had these in such a long time," Summer says, looking at Stefan with a smile, while holding up a large box of the cereal. She looks at the box once more before putting it into the basket happily. "Let's see… We need… Pop Tarts, Doritos, candy…," she says, putting each item into the basket. "Do you like Dr. Pepper, Stefan?"

"Yeah, it's alright," he says, and she grins, before picking up a 24-pack and handing it to Stefan. She picks out a few more things before they finally make their way to the front.

"Oh, Play-Doh!" she chirps happily, picking up two packs of the colored clay and putting it in the basket. They finally approach the counter, and pay for everything before exiting the store. Klaus, who is still waiting impatiently in the car, spies all of the bags that Summer and Stefan carry out, and he rolls his eyes, making Summer grin merrily. The two of them put the bags in the trunk, and Summer quickly takes the raw steak out of one of the bags, and tears open the plastic wrap before calling to Osirus. The bird quickly swoops down and takes the offered steak from her hand with his talons, before flying away to enjoy his meal in private. She takes one of the packages of Play-Doh, and a few snacks out of the bags, before shutting the trunk and getting into the car.

"You really took full advantage, didn't you?" Klaus says, and Summer hands him his credit card.

"You kidnapped me. You owe me," Summer says, simply while opening up a package of Pop Tarts. Klaus fortunately decides to stop for the night at a motel and he sends Stefan to get the rooms. When Stefan returns, he hands Klaus one of the keys, and Klaus decides that Summer will, once again, be sharing a room with him. He guides Summer to the motel room, and pushes the door open, allowing her to go first. Summer breathes a sigh of relief when there are two beds in the room. Klaus leaves the door open, knowing that Summer will want Osirus in the room before she goes to sleep.

Summer kicks off her shoes, and sits cross legged in the middle of the large bed. She grabs one of the cups of Play-Doh from the bag she'd brought inside, and begins rolling the blue clay around in her hand. She looks at Klaus who is laying on his bed, searching on his cell phone, and she smirks a bit before attempting to sculpt him with the clay. After a few minutes, she finishes what she's doing and she looks her work over.

"I do hope that, that's not me," Klaus says, looking at the blue human-like small clay sculpture, and Summer looks at him with a pout.

"Yes," she says, bravely, and looks at the small blue man before snorting with laughter. "I think it looks exactly like you," she says with a wide smile. Klaus rolls his eyes at her, and she narrows her own eyes at him before using her thumb and first finger to crush the head of the small blue Klaus in her hand. Klaus sees this and he chuckles at her, before looking over as Osirus flies into the room, perching himself on the headboard of Summer's bed.

Summer sighs, and stands up, walking over to the door, shutting it.

"When can I go home?" Summer asks, raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

"When will you stop asking that question?" Klaus asks, looking up from his phone at her.

"When I go home," she answers swiftly.

"Perhaps I'll allow you to visit soon," Klaus says, and Summer nods subtly, before walking back over to her bed and flopping down on it. The exhaustion sets in faster than Summer thought it would, and she soon drifts into a dreamless sleep.

The next evening, all of them are back on the road, back to searching for Ray. Summer plays around on her phone while they drive, and when they finally park, she looks at the establishment called 'Southern Comfort'. "A bar?"

"That's where our friend is," Klaus responds with a grin, and he gets out of the car. He then opens up her door, and she looks at him with mock surprise.

"You-you mean I actually get to go in?" she asks, and Klaus rolls his eyes. She gets out of the car, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her shorts, and she grabs two cups of Play-Doh, in two different colors.

"Really?" Klaus asks, eyeing the child's clay, and Summer merely brushes past him with her head held high, unashamed of her source of entertainment. The three of them walk into the bar, and Klaus orders Stefan to compel the patrons of the bar. He immediately sets off to do his job, and Klaus scopes out the man that they'd been looking for all summer, finally finding him at the bar. He puts a hand on Summer's back and leads her to the bar where she immediately takes a seat on one of the stools. "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" Ray asks, warily.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you," Klaus says, grinning.

"I think I'll be going," Ray says after he finishes his beer. Ray attempts to walk past Klaus but he stops him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by," Klaus says, and Ray attempts to walk the other way, but Stefan stops him this time.

"I wouldn't do that," Stefan says, in a cold voice.

"Vampires," Ray states, his eyes shifting from Stefan to Klaus.

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf," Klaus trails off.

"You what?" Ray asks, frowning.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asks.

"You can't compel me, it won't work," she hears Ray say, and Klaus and Stefan share a look.

"Can I have a scotch on the rocks, please?" Stefan orders, while pulling a bag out of his pocket. "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane," Stefan says, pouring some of the herb into his hand and crushing it in his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray," Klaus says, and Stefan drags Ray away. Summer watches the scene and sighs.

"This is wrong," she says, looking at Klaus disappointedly.

"This is how you get answers," Klaus responds, and she frowns at him.

"There are other ways," Summer says, frowning.

"This is the fastest and easiest way," Klaus responds simply, and Summer rolls her eyes.

"You know, I know how you feel. Being the only one of your kind. As far as I know, I'm the only phoenix out there," Summer says, looking at Klaus, and he meets her eyes.

"Then you know why I want to make more of me," Klaus responds, and Summer shakes her head.

"No… I don't. I mean… Just because you're the only one of your kind, doesn't mean you're alone," Summer says, and Klaus regards her for a few moments, before looking away.

"I've been alone… For a very long time, Summer," Klaus says, and she frowns at him.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Stefan says as he throws wolfsbane soaked darts at Ray.

"I can't," Ray groans, and Stefan nods.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me," Stefan says, gesturing to Klaus. "And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

"Hello mister Klaus," a woman whispers to Klaus, and Summer smirks slightly. "I have some more information for you," she continues, and Stefan moves closer to them. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother, Damon, at the farm house."

"Well, thank you, Claudia. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch," Klaus says, smiling at the woman, and sending her away.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asks, looking at Klaus.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that," Klaus says, and rises to his feet.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it," Stefan says, and Summer looks at him.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asks, narrowing his eyes at Stefan slightly.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back," Stefan says.

"Do I?" Klaus questions, raising an eyebrow.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service," Stefan says, crossing his arms.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asks, gesturing to Ray.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan says, and starts to leave but Summer grabs his arm.

"Klaus… Can I go with him?" Summer asks.

"Summer-," Klaus starts.

"No, Klaus, I promise you that I'll come back. Stefan will make sure of it. I just wanna see how my mom and my friends are doing. I swear, I'll come back, I just wanna check on them. Please?" Summer asks, quickly, her eyes pleading. Klaus regards her for a few moments, before sighing.

"Fine," he says, and she lets out a sigh of relief. "Make sure she comes back," Klaus says to Stefan, who nods, and puts a hand on Summer's back, and he leads her out of the bar.

"What do you think would be faster? Running or driving?" Summer asks, eyeing the car with a small frown.

"Running," Stefan says, and Summer nods before they both blur off at the same time. Without any breaks, both of them arrive in Mystic Falls in a matter of hours. "I have to take care of Damon. I'll text you when we have to leave," Stefan says, and Summer nods, knowing exactly where everyone is. He blurs away, leaving Summer by herself, and she quickly blurs to the boarding house, where Elena's birthday party is in full swing. She smiles slightly, and walks inside the house where she finds that it's packed with people.

She weaves through the crowd, smiling at the people who greet her.

"Summer?" she hears someone ask from behind her, and she turns around, finding Jeremy standing there, looking at her with wide eyes. She smiles and rushes over to him, hugging him tightly. He laughs a bit and hugs her back with just as much enthusiasm. "He let you go?" Jeremy asks, as he pulls away.

"Temporarily. I'm just back for a little bit to visit. It took a lot of convincing but…," Summer trails off, and Jeremy nods sadly.

"Well, come on, lets go find everyone," Jeremy says. "I think your mom's outside with Ric," he says, and she nods happily. He leads her through the house, to a balcony where she finds Damon, Ric, Elena, and her mother. Jeremy gestures for her to stay hidden, and she nods while he goes outside. "Hey, guys," he says.

"Jeremy, is everything okay?" Elena asks, and Jeremy laughs a bit.

"Everything's fine. I just have a surprise for you all," Jeremy says, and Summer breathes out a laugh. "Okay, come on out," he calls, and Summer casually walks outside onto the balcony, where she's met with four stunned faces, and Jeremy's smiling face.

"Summer… Oh my God," Allison says, before launching herself at her daughter, hugging her tightly. Summer grins, and returns the embrace. She squeezes her mother a bit tighter when she hears her crying as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you, momma," Summer whispers.

"I missed you too, sweetie," Allison says back, pulling away from Summer, and holding her face in her hands, looking her over. "Are you okay? Have you been eating? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"I'm fine mom, and no, he didn't hurt me," Summer says.

"You got away, then?" she asks, and Summer frowns slightly before shaking her head.

"No… No, I'm just here for a little while. For a visit," Summer says, and Allison shakes her head.

"You aren't going back," Damon says, walking up to stand beside Allison.

"I have to. And you all know why," Summer says before looking at Elena, and she smiles at her. Elena has a few tears rolling down her face, and she runs forward and embraces Summer tightly. Summer returns the embrace fondly with a smile.

"Is-," Elena begins as she pulls away.

"He's fine," Summer says, glancing at Damon and nodding. Damon nods at her slightly, a bit thankfully, and Elena nods as well, with a small smile.

"Well um… Caroline, Matt, and Tyler are gonna wanna see you," Elena says, and Summer nods, before looking at her mom.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Summer asks, and Allison nods with a small smile. Elena leads Summer away, back to the party where they immediately find Matt. Matt glances at Elena, and does a double take when he sees Summer. He frowns slightly before his face lights up with a smile, and he embraces the smaller girl tightly. She laughs lightly and returns the embrace. Matt goes though the questions that everyone had been asking, and she gives him the exact same answers, which makes him frown, but nod with understanding. After a few minutes with Matt, Summer sets off in search of Caroline and Tyler. Elena remains glued to her side the entire time, and when Caroline finally sees Summer, she doesn't let out the usual shriek. Instead she stares at her for a few moments as her eyes well up with tears, and she slowly walks over to Summer, and embraces her with nearly all of her strength.

Summer having to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus was hardest on Caroline. Out of the four friends, Elena and Bonnie were closest with each other, and Caroline was closest with Summer. Summer, who had been successfully keeping her own tears at bay, let a few slip from her eyes when she hears Caroline crying on her shoulder.

"Please tell me you're here to stay," Caroline says, not releasing Summer.

"I wish I could," Summer says, softly, and Caroline tightens her hold on her friend. After a few minutes of comforting Caroline, and speaking with her and Tyler who had finally shown up, Summer reluctantly leaves them to go back to her mother. "Can… Can we go home?" Summer asks, and Allison nods. Summer walks over to Ric, and gives him a tight hug, which he returns with a grin.

Summer and Allison make their way through the crowd, passing Elena and Caroline. Summer stops to give her friends one last hug, and a tearful goodbye, after wishing Elena a happy birthday.

"He misses you," she whispers in Elena's ear, and Elena nods tearfully.

"I miss him too. Tell him that," Elena says, and Summer nods, squeezing hers and Caroline's hands one more time before exiting the house with her mother. The two of them make their way back to their home in silence, and when they enter the house, Summer laughs as Lucky jumps around happily at her arrival.

"I'm working on being able to come back for good," Summer says, looking at her mother, who nods with a small smile. Summer goes to the living room, and sits down on the couch to relax, and Allison sits next to her. Summer looks at her mother for a few moments, before situating herself slightly on the couch, and resting her head on her mother's lap. Allison smiles slightly, and begins combing her fingers through Summer's blonde hair, and Summer reaches down and lightly strokes Lucky's back as he lies down right next to the couch.

Twenty short minutes later, Summer receives the text message from Stefan, telling her that they have to leave, and Summer sighs sadly when she reads it.

"Time to leave?" Allison whispers, and Summer nods, blinking back tears. She slowly lifts her head from her mother's lap and stands. Allison stands as well, and embraces her daughter tightly, blinking back her own tears.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Summer whispers, and Allison nods. "And I'll call every day," she says, and Allison lets her go.

"You better," she says, her eyes filled with tears. Summer gives her mother a small smile before crouching down and scratching behind Lucky's ears fondly, and giving him a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you soon, Luck," Summer says to the dog, who evidentially picks up on Summer's and Allison's moods and he whimpers lightly. Summer gives him a pat on the head before rising to her feet. "I love you, mom," Summer says with a smile.

"I love you too, honey," Allison says, tearfully. Summer nods slightly, and takes a deep breath before turning around and heading to the door. When she reaches the door she takes one last look at her mother and Lucky before exiting the house completely, pulling the door shut. As soon as she pulls the door shut, she leans against it, and she sees Stefan standing at the end of the driveway, looking at her sympathetically. She nods slightly before quickly blurring away from the house. When they're just outside of Mystic Falls, Summer freezes as the grief becomes too much for her, and she puts a hand on her forehead as she begins to cry. As she begins to sob, she drops to her knees, before sitting on the side of the road.

Stefan stops a few feet away from Summer, and he frowns when he sees her sitting on the shoulder of the road with her knees pulled to her chest, crying helplessly. He slowly approaches her, and kneels beside her, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Summer lets her knees fall to the left of her, and she wraps both of her arms around Stefan's arm that is wrapped around the front of her, and she cries into his chest.

"I just wanna go home, Stefan," Summer whimpers.

"I know," Stefan whispers to her, and she swallows back her tears. She clears her throat before letting Stefan help her rise to her feet. "Come on, we have to go before Klaus comes looking for us," he says, and she nods, wiping the tears from her face, and the two of them blur away, away from Mystic Falls, and back to Tennessee.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 14. Pretty sad at the end, I know. Ugh, I just can't wait to wake Elijah up again!

**Songs I used for this chapter:**

**Terrible Love – Birdy (From where Summer goes home with her mother to the end of the chapter)**

**I started a Tumblr page for this story! Go check it out! The link is on my profile.**

**New outfits on Polyvore! Go check them out! Link on profile.**

**Questions?  
Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never have, never will. I'm just playing around with the story!

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**winxgirl1997****: **Here's the new update! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706****: **I was actually thinking about that, but I think that they might just be better off as friends. You know… Bonding over Jenna and stuff. They'll be there for each other, but nothing romantic. :) Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RHatch89****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sissymac****:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest:** Hmm, we'll see. :) Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** .37****: **I'm glad you liked that! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BatOutOfHell-Madness****: **Ugh, I know! So ridiculous! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ladysingsthebluessowell****: **Everything will work out in time! I'm trying to get through all of these episodes so I can un-dagger Elijah as quick as I can. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ryn of Magic****:** Right? I know. I like to think he'd feel bad about it. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Whatever1993****:** I know! I can't wait to wake up Rebekah, and I'm even more excited to wake up Elijah. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Rwisher****: **Well, thank you for reviewing now! I'm so glad you like this story! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **I'm really glad you like Summer that much! That really means a lot to me! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-TBTST-**

"Oh, sure Nik. Going hiking through the woods sounds fun! All I need is some bug spray, and a bottle of water and I'll be fine!" Summer mocks her earlier words, exaggerating a bit. "Can I just express the deep rooted hate I have for myself right now?"

"It's not that bad," Klaus says as they walk, and he dodges the bit of bug spray that Summer sprays at him.

"Not that bad? This is awful. Can I just turn back and wait in the car?" Summer asks, looking at Klaus.

"No," he says simply before looking at Stefan who is hauling an unconscious Ray over his shoulders. "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine," Stefan answers.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water," Klaus begins, taking Summer's water bottle out of her hands, ignoring her noise of protest, "or a little sit-down...," he trails off.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great," Stefan says, and Summer smirks a bit before spraying a bug with the can of bug spray she has in her hand.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," Klaus says, taking a drink of Summer's water, smirking at the way she glowers at him.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer," Stefan says.

"Yeah, really," Summer adds.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There," he says, pointing beyond a few bushes to a large group of people, all setting up a campsite. Klaus and Summer watch as Stefan walks forward, and in this moment of distraction, Summer reaches over and swipes her water bottle back from Klaus, giving him an annoyed look. Klaus simply grins at her, before placing a hand on her upper back and leading her forward.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" Klaus and Summer hear one of the women at the campsite shout, and Klaus walks ahead of Summer, keeping her slightly behind him.

"The important question is 'who am I'. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," Klaus says, with a condescending grin.

"You're the hybrid," the woman says, fearfully, and Klaus' grin widens to a smile.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic," Klaus says before looking at Summer. "Summer, darling, why don't you take a seat," he says, gesturing to a large rock nearby. Summer resists the urge to roll her eyes, and takes Klaus' advice, and sits down. Stefan walks over and takes a seat on one side of her while Klaus sits down on the other. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," Klaus says, and almost as soon as he finishes talking, Ray gasps awake, rolling over from his back to his stomach. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asks, looking at Klaus.

"Stefan?" Klaus gestures to Stefan, and Stefan rises to his feet, looking at the people scattered around the campsite.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die," Stefan says, and everyone remains silent.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks, standing as well.

"What about her?" one of the women asks, pointing at Summer.

"I'm afraid she's off limits," Klaus says, before turning to look at Summer. "I have a brother who would be very angry with me if I allowed his lover to become a blood bag."

"Damn right he would," Summer mutters, while inspecting her nails.

"You," Klaus says, pointing at a blonde male before rushing over to him and biting into his forearm. Klaus tosses the man to Stefan, who catches him and throws him to the ground in front of Ray. One of the women protests and moves to rush forward, but Klaus catches her around the neck.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," Stefan says to Ray who is hesitating to drink the blood.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die," Klaus says, and Summer watches the scene, apprehensively.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," the woman hisses to Klaus, and Summer can't help but respect the woman for sticking to what she wants.

"Wrong choice," Klaus says, before biting into his wrist and forcing his blood down the woman's throat. "She'll thank me for that later," Klaus says before snapping the woman's neck and letting her body drop to the ground. "Okay, who's next?"

Summer watches as over the next few minutes, Klaus forces his blood down all of the werewolves' throats, one by one, before snapping their necks, and soon enough, all of the wolves are lying on the ground, unconscious. Summer stands from her place on the large rock, and stretches her arms over her head before walking around slightly, taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up," Klaus compels the human male after feeding him his blood, effectively healing him.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray cries, after taking Summer's place on the large rock. Summer frowns at him, before looking at Klaus.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus says with a small grin on his face as he looks at Ray.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks, leaning against a tree near Summer.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," Klaus answers, and Summer lifts one eyebrow.

"Soldiers? For what war?" Summer asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, love. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight," Klaus answers, looking at Summer.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks, skeptically.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder," Klaus says, and Stefan laughs silently.

"That's why you're; uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asks, and Klaus frowns slightly while looking at Ray. He takes a seat next to Ray on the rock, and regards him.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," Klaus says, turning Ray's head from side to side, and Summer shifts her body a bit so that she can see Ray's face, and she frowns when she sees blood trailing down his face from both of his eyes. "Something's wrong," Klaus says, and Stefan leans down a bit and turns Ray's head so that he can see his face.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks, straightening back up.

"Well, obviously," Klaus responds, dryly.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Some master race," Summer comments, grinning slightly, and Stefan smirks at her.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus says, giving both of them sharp looks, and the three of them look over when the first woman Klaus killed wakes up with a loud gasp. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Klaus says with a frown, arms crossed, and Stefan and Summer look at Ray quickly when he snarls loudly and runs off into the woods. "Go get him," Klaus says, looking at Stefan, and Stefan turns on his heel before blurring off. Summer watches silently as the woman feeds off of the human male, and her head snaps to the side when she hears Stefan let out a shout of pain. She frowns deeply before blurring in his direction. When she arrives she sees Stefan looking at his forearm, and she moves closer to him, looking at his arm, as well, and she shakes her head when she sees the werewolf bite.

"Oh my god," Summer says, frowning deeply.

"Its fine," Stefan says, reassuringly.

"Fine? It doesn't look fine to me," Summer says, incredulously. She watches as Stefan's attention becomes captured by something else, and he turns away from Summer, looking at something in the distance. Summer frowns, and looks in the direction that Stefan's looking in, and her eyes widen slightly when she sees Elena, Damon, and Alaric, walking up the mountain. They both stiffen when they hear Klaus approaching, and they look away from Elena, Damon, and Alaric's direction quickly.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asks, looking between the two of them.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go," Stefan says, trying to usher Klaus away, walking around him, and Klaus catches Stefan's arm before looking at the bite.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch," Klaus says, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me," Stefan says, and Klaus stays silent for a few moments.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you," Klaus says, and Summer frowns at him.

"Klaus-," she begins, but he raises a hand to silence her.

"You can't be serious," Stefan says, grinning slightly.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty," Klaus says before walking away. Stefan and Summer watch him leave with stunned looks. Summer blinks a few times before looking at Stefan.

"Drink some of my blood," Summer says, and Stefan looks at her, slightly shocked by her statement.

"Summer, no-," Stefan starts.

"Yes, Stefan. Look, you're the only thing that's keeping me sane throughout this whole thing and… You're one of my best friends. Just… Come on," Summer says, holding out her arm to him.

"Summer, you know that I don't know if I'll be able to stop," Stefan says, taking a step back.

"And I'm strong enough to stop you if I have to. And if not, Klaus is. Just… Please, Stefan? You don't know how long it'll take… I'm just buying you more time until the bite… You know… Kills you," Summer says, quietly, her eyes pleading. "Please? Just a little bit."

"Summer-," Stefan begins again, looking at her hesitantly.

"I can stop you, Stefan," Summer says, surely. Stefan regards her for a few moments, taking in her sure stance, and pleading eyes.

"You stop me if I take too much," Stefan says, finally giving in, and taking her hand gently in his. He brings her wrist to his mouth before letting his fangs extend and Summer hisses slightly when he bites into her wrist. She waits a few moments as he takes a few mouthfuls of her blood before she attempts to pull her wrist away. She rolls her eyes when Stefan growls slightly, gripping her arm and hand tighter. She harshly pulls her wrist away, and slams her hands against his chest when he lunges at her as the bloodlust clouds his thought process. She watches as Stefan is sent crashing against a tree, his head slamming against the trunk of the tree harshly. Stefan swiftly stands and blinks a few times, seemingly coming out of his blood induced haze. "Summer… I-," Stefan starts.

"I know," Summer says with a smile. "It's fine."

"I have to go find Ray. You wait here," Stefan says, and turns on his heel, blurring away before Summer can protest. She decides to be cooperative this one time, and walks back to the campsite where she finds one of the newly conscious werewolves feeding from Derek.

"I'm surprised you listened," Klaus comments, leaning against a tree, looking at her.

"And I'm not surprised that you were listening," Summer remarks and Klaus smirks at her. She purses her lips and looks around the campsite, gazing at the sluggishly moving werewolves. "They aren't looking too good," she comments, and the smirk immediately vanishes from Klaus' face.

"Give them time," Klaus says, irritably, scowling at Summer, who simply rolls her eyes. The pair lapse into a comfortable silence, and soon enough, the sun begins to set. Summer watches as Klaus begins to gather up the available wood for a fire, and halfway though his work, he looks at Summer who is lounging in a lawn chair that she'd found, and he gives her a stern look. "Are you going to help, or are you just going to sit there and watch?"

"The second option sounds good," Summer says with a grin, and Klaus simply gives her a look, narrowing his eyes. Summer sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes, and rising from her seat. She looks around and finds a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. After the wood is positioned and ready, Summer pours the lighter fluid over the wood, and lights a match before tossing the lit match on the wood, immediately engulfing it in flames.

Minutes later, she watches as Derek approaches the fire, and mindlessly stands in front of it, watching the flames.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you," Klaus says from beside Derek. Summer's eyes widen when Klaus bites into the man's neck and quickly drains his blood. She glances around as she sees the werewolves move towards her and Klaus in a zombie-like state. Summer frowns at the way they're eyeing her, almost with a raw, feral hunger in their eyes. Despite everything that she knows she can do, she can't fight the sliver of fear that wells up in the pit of her stomach. The same sliver of fear that has her inching herself closer to Klaus, only stopping when her side is almost touching his.

"Nik?" she whispers, and Klaus looks down at her, questioningly until he sees the fearful look on her face, her blue eyes darting around. Klaus finally looks behind him, and sees the first woman he killed slowly approaching him, the feral look in her eyes making him tense slightly.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here," Klaus says, looking at the woman. Klaus grabs Summer's arm and slowly pulls her behind him. "Bloody Hell," he mutters, and as soon as he gets that phrase out, the female werewolf lunges at him, only being stopped when he tears her heart out. "Summer, sweetheart? Why don't you go see how Stefan's doing on his search for Ray?"

"Klaus-," Summer starts.

"Go. Now," Klaus barks, and prevents one of the failed hybrid attempts from pouncing on Summer. Summer needs no more motivation, and she blurs away from the campsite, only slowing her pace when she's a safe distance away from the campsite. Summer searches for Stefan for a few minutes, only stopping when she hears Elena's and Alaric's voices. She looks around her, quickly scanning for any stray failed hybrids. When she's satisfied that there is none, she blurs forward, appearing suddenly in front of Elena and Alaric, scowling at them.

"Summer?" Alaric asks, his eyes slightly wide.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You have to go. Now," Summer says quickly, looking around nervously.

"Summer, where's Stefan?" Elena asks, and Summer frowns at her.

"Stefan's fine. But its way too dangerous for you two to be here right now," Summer says.

"No, Damon's out there somewhere. We can't leave without him," Elena says firmly, and Summer shakes her head.

"I'll find him. Damon will be fine. But you guys won't be if one of Klaus' failed hybrid attempts finds you. Now go," Summer commands firmly, glaring at Elena. Elena looks at Summer, torn, before she nods slightly. Elena quickly embraces Summer for a few moments before pulling away, but Elena suddenly grips Summer's arm.

"Come with us," Elena says, looking at Summer pleadingly.

"I can't, Elena. If I suddenly vanish, he'll come to Mystic Falls, and he'll find you alive. Listen, he won't kill me. He won't hurt me. I promise, but you two have to go now," Summer says, gently prying Elena's hand off of her arm. She gives a small grin to Alaric.

"Tell my mom I said that I love her," she says to Alaric, and he nods with a small smile. "Stay safe, okay?"

"We'll try," Alaric says, pulling Summer into a hug.

"Osirus will follow you to your car. If you guys are in danger, I'll know through him," Summer says, pointing to the beautiful orange and red bird perched on a high branch of a nearby tree. "I'll explain some other time," she says, seeing their looks as they look up at Osirus with looks of awe mixed with confusion. When Alaric and Elena look back for Summer, they find that she's already gone.

Summer blurs through the woods, searching for Damon and Stefan, and when she finally finds them, she sees Damon walking away from Stefan. Stefan turns to look at her from where he's standing with a look of anger and sadness in his eyes. She gives him a small smile, one which he doesn't return, and he moves to the edge of the mountain. Summer walks forward slightly, joining him, and she can see Damon, Alaric, and Elena leaving.

"At least they're safe," Summer mutters, and Stefan sighs.

"They shouldn't have been here in the first place," Stefan says.

"They want us to come home," Summer says, eyeing Ray's dead body. "We can't fault them for missing us."

"But we can fault them for doing something completely stupid like this," Stefan says, picking up Ray's body, and walking off, into the woods. Summer gives one last look to Elena, Damon, and Alaric who are safely in their vehicles before turning around and following Stefan. When the two of them arrive at the campsite, they find Klaus sitting on a large rock, drinking a beer. They look around at the dead bodies of all of the werewolves, and Klaus spots them. Stefan drops Ray's body on the ground as Klaus stands up.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead," Klaus says, before letting out a shout of desperation and anger as he throws the beer bottle he was drinking out of at a nearby tree. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I got what I needed from the phoenix, and I killed the doppelganger," he shouts, and Summer forces her face to remain blank. "You look like hell," he says, looking at Stefan. Summer finally takes a good look at Stefan and she frowns as she sees the sweat covering his face, and hearing his labored breathing.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do," Stefan says, and Summer frowns before looking at Klaus.

"It should have worked," he says, looking at her, and her frown deepens at the anguish in his eyes. Klaus holds her gaze for a few moments before picking up an empty beer bottle and biting into his hand. He squeezes his hand shut, letting his blood pour into the bottle before holding it out to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left," Klaus says before walking away. Summer glances at Stefan who is eyeing the bottle, and she squeezes his shoulder gently before walking after Klaus.

Despite everything that Klaus has done, and the mixed feelings she has towards him, she still hates to see him this way. Seeing him so upset always takes her back to the times when he was still human, after Mikael, his 'father', would verbally or physically abuse him, and she would personally seek him out to comfort her friend who was more like a brother to her, just like the rest of the Mikaelson children besides Elijah.

When she finds Klaus, she watches him for a few moments as he stands at the edge of the mountain, staring off into space with a blank look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. She frowns slightly, mentally debating on whether or not to approach him.

"Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" Klaus asks, and Summer's eyebrows rise slightly.

"I was just wondering that myself," she mutters before walking forward and standing beside him. "You alright?" she asks, and cringes a bit at her question. "Ignore that. Stupid question."

"You've always had a knack for asking stupid questions," Klaus smirks, and she shoves him playfully.

"Bite me," she says, narrowing her eyes at him when his smirk widens. "You comment on that and I'll break you arm," she says, and he chuckles a bit. She grins slightly at him, and the two of them look over when Stefan makes his way through the woods, his arm thoroughly healed.

"Let's go," Klaus says, regarding him for a few moments before walking away, and Summer and Stefan follow him, leaving the campsite filled with dead werewolves behind.

**-TBTST-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 15! I hope you all liked it!

**I started a Tumblr page for this story! Go check it out! The link is on my profile.**

**New outfits on Polyvore! Go check them out! Link on profile.**

**Questions?  
Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review.**


End file.
